Lifes Detour
by MarsterRoo
Summary: AU/AH Her boyfriend had their whole lives mapped out for them. Problem was she wasn't sure if she wanted it or not. What happens when she meets her best friends brother who she shares a heated past with? Will she continue her predictable life or will she take a detour?
1. walk of Shame

**Walk of Shame**

Caroline woke up looking around slowly. This wasn't her bed or her room, or Tyler's. She lay still as the events of last night quickly played through her head. She looked over at the delicious man laying, thankfully sound asleep, next to her. Swallowing she quietly eased out of bed and went in search of her clothes.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She hadn't done something this stupid since high school. She didn't even know this guy. She wasn't the type of girl to have a one night stand. It wasn't even like she could blame it on the liquor she hadn't been drunk. No he had been hot, oh so hot, and that accent. She shook the thoughts out of her head.

She was officially never going out with Katherine again. Elena's twin was a bad influence. She had only agreed to join her for a drink, because she had finished the planning for the Gilbert's twenty third birthday party. They hadn't really spent much time together. Katherine had abandoned her after only a half hour maybe less. Than she had met him. Her gaze fell on the perfectly sculpted body in the bed.

Focus. It took her a few minutes to gather her clothing and purse and get dressed. She took one last look back at him. Nik. His name was Nik. She was too ashamed and embarrassed at what she had done to stick around. Not to mention wouldn't it be awkward. What did one do when they woke up in a strangers bed naked? She walked toward the door and quickly eased her way out.

She was just thankful that she carried a small brush and hair tie in her purse and she had been wearing jeans and a t shirt last night. The only people who would know she was doing the walk of shame would be her roommates. Oh how she hoped they weren't home.

The train ride seemed exceptionally long. It was days like this that she was thankful for being self employed. She didn't have to be at work or answer to anyone. She could go home shower and spend the rest of the day in bed with a quart of ice cream and sappy movies.

She'd known going to the bar last night was a dumb move. She had been furious with her boyfriend, no ex he was definitely her ex. How dare Tyler Lockwood try to control her life. They had broken up a week ago and he was still trying to convince her that his decisions were the right ones. She had made a name for herself here and she wasn't about to give it up to be some housewife.

"Caroline." She looked up as she saw one of her best friends sprawled across the couch. "Didn't you wear that yesterday? You and Tyler are back together?" She asked frowning. "I thought you kept stuff at Tyler's?"

She sighed. She was so busted. "I wasn't at Tyler's."

"Wait what?" Elena said sitting up. "Where were you?" she asked her brown eyes huge.

"Katherine and I finished the plans for the party. I was pissed because I had another talk with Tyler. Katherine and I kind of went to a bar had a drink, she abandoned me, and I went home with this guy." She admitted as she slumped down in the chair.

"Care that so isn't like you. How many drinks did you have?" Elena asked worried.

"Actually none, I wasn't drunk. I don't know why I did it. He was pretty hot. He had dimples and oh god his accent." she said closing her eyes bringing his face back into her mind. "And the sex was." She couldn't find a word worthy of describing it.

"Caroline." Elena gasped. "What about Tyler?"

"We aren't together anymore." she sighed.

"Yeah you already said that. I mean what happened this time?"

"He tried to convince me again to move with him. Seriously who does he think he is? He accepts this job without even talking to me about it, and expects me to move with him. Oh and he was sure to mention how hard I work and that I would never have to lift a finger again. Who does he think I am? I have worked to damn hard to start my business to just sit by idly by the pool everyday."

"Ok." Elena said slowly shaking her head her brown hair cascading over her shoulders. "You've been together for what three years now? You don't just go out and sleep with a random stranger a few days after you break up. That isn't like you Care." She said worriedly. "And really. I would love it if a man told me not to work."

She scoffed. "Please. I don't want to be dependent on anyone. And like I said I didn't mean to it just happened."

"Still Care, that should tell you something about your relationship."

She shrugged she had been to pissed to really think about it until this morning. So maybe she had over reacted a little bit. They were broke up she could do whatever she wanted. "Just can we keep this between us. I know how Bonnie is she would freak and Rebekah would have a billion questions."

Elena shrugged. "I mean I guess. As long as your sure your ok. He didn't take advantage of you did he?"

"No." She sighed. She was completely aware of what she had been doing, and she had probably enjoyed it a little too much. No scratch that she had enjoyed it better than being with anyone else. No one had ever made love to her like that before.

* * *

Nik reached out for the blonde woman hoping to continue what they had started last night. He'd had his fair share of women, but this one in particular, there was something about her. Maybe it was because he had actually talked to her, before they had, had sex. He frowned as he realized his bed was empty.

Getting up he tossed on a pair of boxers and jeans and trudged through his apartment. She was gone. Since when had he become such a heavy sleeper. Probably around the time you had mind blowing sex multiple times with a hot blonde. He didn't do relationships, but he wanted to see her again, at least one more time.

Feeling the odd need to draw her he went to his studio. He took out a piece of paper and pencil. She was just to fantastic. He wanted to remember her.

* * *

Four days later

Caroline stood outside of the restaurant. Why had she agreed to this again? Tyler had been calling her non stop insisting she needed to meet with him. She had finally given in and agreed to meet him at this little restaurant. Sucking in a deep breath she went in immediately seeing him at their usually table.

"You came." He said getting up and hugging her.

"Would you of left me alone otherwise?" She asked sitting down. Nothing had changed and she was getting irritated with his constant pestering.

"Caroline." He frowned.

"Tyler I've already told you how I feel." She said annoyed. If this was another ploy so he could tell her how there new life together was going to play out, she was going to be livid.

"You were right Care. I didn't think it through it wasn't fair to you and for that I am so sorry. I told them I couldn't take the position." He said holding her hand.

She sat in a stunned silence unsure of what to say. He had given up his promotion for her. "Oh." she squeaked. She felt like the girlfriend from hell now.

"Care. I love you and I am so sorry. I want to take care of you. Please give me another chance. Give us another chance. I don't want to lose you." He squeezed her hand.

She bit her lip. "You know I can never give up my work. I will never be a stay at home wife. I don't have it in me." She really didn't. sure she wanted kids at some point, maybe, but right now she wanted her career and her life.

"I know Care. I know. I don't want to lose us. I love you so much." Tyler said meeting her eyes.

"I love you to." she conceded. She did love Tyler, she really did, but a part of her was nervous and unsure about what kind of a future they could really have. "Can we just go back to how things were for right now." she asked quietly watching him flinch slightly. He had proposed to her the night he had told her about his promotion, wasn't this the kiss of death to a relationship? She wasn't ready.

"Of course Care. Anything." He said leaning across the table to kiss her.

* * *

"So I see you and Tyler made up." Rebekah sneered as she came out of her bedroom. "Rather I guess I heard you two made up."

"Sorry." she whispered embarrassed.

"Ugh I thought you were done with that douche." Rebekah said pouring a cup of orange juice.

"He apologized." She shrugged.

"Caroline apology or not you ended it for a reason."

"I love him Rebekah." She said leaning on the counter.

"I just think you could do so much better."

"Bekah he's still here." she hissed.

"So."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Rebekah was the newest member to their circle of friends. She had been roomed with the other blonde in college and they had become instant friends. Bonnie and Elena had not had as much luck with roommates. They had both gotten the crazy head cases.

Fortunalty they had been able to pool enough money to get there own place there sophomore year, and they still were living here. They had only been graduated for close to a year, and if things kept going the way they were it looked like she could be the first to leave. The thought gave her a cold chill. She wasn't sure if she really wanted that.

"Morning Blondie." Damon said as he came out of Rebekah's room and kissed her forehead. "Duty calls beautiful. Off to work, but I will see you tonight."

She rolled her eyes as she saw the light in Rebekah's eyes. "Bye Damon." she smirked.

She waited until after Damon had left before turning on her friend. "So speaking of relationships."

"Don't even start." Rebekah said shaking her head.

* * *

"You really need to do something with these." Rebekah said as she shifted thru his drawings.

"I plan to." He said as he leaned back in his chair. He didn't really, but sometimes it was easier to tell his sister what she wanted to hear.

"You know I have a friend…" She said looking at him.

"You have friends?" He smirked.

"Oh shut up Nik." She said swatting at him. "She kind of has her own business setting up parties and stuff. She could help you set up something to showcase your work."

"What makes you think I need help?"

"Oh please Nik your talented, but you have no idea what your doing when it comes to getting people to see your work." Rebekah chided. "You can't live off our inheritance forever."

"Sure I can. Mom left us set up." He said picking up his sketch pad. He was thinking about her again. It had been a few weeks and he still couldn't get her out of his mind. This had never happened to him before.

"Nik. Please let me help you. She's a good friend, she would take care of setting up everything. People would come and view your work, you could make a lot of money." Rebekah said looking around the room.

"I already have a lot of money." He said rolling his eyes. He was just thankful that his mom had divorced his dad before she died. Otherwise he would never have gotten a finger on any of the money. His dad, who wasn't really his dad had disowned his mother when they had found out he was actually the product of an affair she had had years ago. Painting and drawing was his way of letting go. He didn't care if he made money from it or not.

"Nik."

"Bekah."

"I want you to meet with her. Please do it for me."

"Is she hot?" He smirked.

"She is, but she's seeing someone, and she isn't the type of girl who just falls into bed with a random guy." she said scowling at him.

"I'm not a random guy, I'm your older brother."

"And she's my friend. I'm not going to set anything up with her if your just going to try and seduce her. Caroline was my first friend here, and is my best friend. I won't let you screw it up."

_Caroline._ His interest was peaked for a whole new reason. What were the odds that the woman he had met and taken home and Bekah's friend were the same woman? It was highly unlikely. Caroline was a fairly common name. "Just set up the stupid meeting." He said silently hoping it was the same girl. "It doesn't mean I'm going to do it."

Rebekah clapped her hands together excitedly. "I promise you won't regret this."

"Too late I already do." He smiled.

* * *

Caroline sat at the table with Rebekah. Her brother was late, which didn't seem to bother Rebekah. In the four years she had known her she had never met any of Rebekah's siblings. She had seen a picture a few years ago when they had lived together in the dorms, but other than that Rebekah's family life was very private.

"I'm sure Nik will hire you. He always does what I ask." Rebekah said quietly.

Caroline shuddered at the name Nik. She knew that there were about a billion people in this city named Nik and thought nothing of it. Still just the name sent tingles throughout her body. Why couldn't her boyfriend turn her on like that?

"Too bad you can't wrap Damon around your finger like that." she said smiling.

Rebekah smirked. "Who says I haven't?" Caroline smiled and rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure what exactly was the aspects of that relationship. They slept together and dated on and off. She wasn't even sure Rebekah knew what was going on. "Don't mention Damon to Nik. He gets all big brotherly and protective over me."

"It's moments like these that make me sad I'm an only child."

"True. If you had a big brother they would have kicked Tyler to the curb by now."

Caroline shook her head. "Tyler's a decent guy."

"Key word is decent."

Caroline sighed. She still didn't understand what it was that Rebekah didn't like about Tyler. She'd asked several times and hadn't ever gotten an answer, at least not a concrete answer. She reached for her water to take a sip.

"Nik." Rebekah called standing up.

Caroline could barely swallow the water she had just sipped as she saw him. Dirty blonde curly hair and those blue eyes she would never forget. This was Rebekah's brother. Judging by the smirk on his face he remembered her also. Life was just way to cruel.

**A/N Please let me know what you think. This is my first shot at an AU/AH story. Thanks for reading. **


	2. A New Job

**A New Job**

_A few weeks ago_

"_Come on Caroline it will be fun." Katherine said hand on the door handle to the bar. "Just a few drinks, maybe find a guy." Her eyebrows shot up suggestively._

"_Katherine, I'm not that type of girl." She reminded her. Katherine and her weren't exactly friends like her and her sister Elena were, but they got along well enough. She had been working with Katherine this past week to plan a party for her and her sister. There parents indulged them to much especially Katherine. _

"_Oh come on Care. You don't have to hook up with anyone. Although it would probably help." Katherine said as she pulled Caroline into the bar. "You need to loosen up live a little."_

"_I'll have a few drinks but nothing else."_

"_Good just have some fun, whatever happens, happens. Your single again." Katherine said as they sat down at the bar._

_She so was never confiding in Katherine again. "Can I get a water." She said to the bar tender. Katherine glared at her. "And a." She didn't drink often or ever really it wasn't her thing. _

"_We'll keep it light." Katherine smiled. "Can you bring her a Smirnoff apple." She looked at Katherine. "It's a beer sort of. A little fruity. You should like it. You'd have to have a lot to get drunk."_

"_Ok."_

_Katherine turned on the bar stool so she was looking out at the growing crowd. "See any hot guys you want to flirt with yet." _

"_No." She said quietly she had no interest in this what so ever._

"_Well." Katherine smiled. "I am going to go dance with that guy." Katherine said pointing to a tall dark haired man. "Don't wait for me." She said smiling. "And remember have fun." She yelled as she walked away swaying her hips._

_Caroline sighed as she sipped her water. She would sit here a few more minutes to make sure Katherine wouldn't miss her and than she was out of here. Just because her and Tyler were over didn't mean she was going to hookup with some random guy._

"_What's a pretty lady like you doing over here by herself?"_

_She groaned internally and started cursing Katherine in her mind as she looked at the not so suave looking guy in front of her. Seriously? Did he think she was interested. "I'm waiting for someone." She replied turning back to the bar._

"_Well I'll keep you company until they get here." He said sitting down next to her flashing her a grin. Maybe this worked on other girls, but she was not about to fall for it._

"_Thanks but my boyfriend is the jealous type." She said ignoring the stare he was giving her. To be honest he was kind of creeping her out._

"_Is there something to be jealous of?" He said his brown eyes flashing as he stared at her cleavage. His hand landing on top of hers giving it a gentle but subtle squeeze._

"_Hey sweetheart. This guy bothering you." She felt a hand come around her shoulder and she looked up at the man about ready to freak out. Well she started to freak out but not for the reason she had thought. He was gorgeous. _

"_Um yeah." She stammered her eyes going back on the douche who was bothering her._

"_Let's get out of here love." He said his hand going to hers and pulling her off the stool. _

_Her eyes widened as she took her savior in. He was hot to say the least. Dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Please." she smiled looking into his blue eyes. He smiled and she saw the dimple. He turned and led her thru the dancing bodies to the exit. She tried to ignore the heat in her hand and the tiny volts of electricity his touch sent thru her._

_Nik turned toward the ravishing woman before him as they exited the bar. "I hope you don't mind. He looked like he was bothering you." he said looking at her blue eyes. She was stunning. She definitely wasn't the type of girl he usually picked up. Nor the type of girl who went to bars often seeing as she had sipped more of her water than her drink._

"_Yes he was bothering me and thank you." She said looking around nervously. "My friend dragged me here and than abandoned me at the bar."_

"_Your welcome." _

"_Well I uh… should probably get going." She said taking a step back and removing her hand from his. "Thanks again."_

"_Do you want to get something to eat or something?" He asked. He didn't know why he was asking. He didn't date, and she didn't look like the type of girl who would just go home with him on a whim. _

"_Um." She frowned._

"_Relax sweetheart it's just food. I promise I don't bite." _

"_Ok." She finally agreed after a long moment._

"_So what do you want? Dinner? Ice cream?" he asked. It was early enough she could still want dinner, but late enough she might just want dessert. Dessert sounded fantastic to him._

"_There is a Mexican restaurant around the corner." She said nervously._

"_Sounds good. I'm Nik by the way." He said holding out his hand._

"_Caroline." She said slipping her small warm hand back into his._

* * *

Nik smiled at the woman judging by her reaction she remembered him all to well. Good. He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. Sure he had plenty of one night trysts but no one had ever left him before. He wanted her again.

"Hello Caroline." He said as he sat down. "It's nice to meet you." _Again._

"Hi." She said not quite meeting his gaze.

He watched as she nervously played with her straw in her water. Rebekah looked between the two of them. He wasn't sure if she had picked up on the tension or not. "So I've told Nik about how good you are at setting up events. He is an artist and his people skills aren't the best."

Oh his people skills were just fine, just not when it came to selling his art. "Yes I only socialize well with members of the opposite sex." He grinned.

Rebekah swatted his arm. "He's also a bit of a flirt." she said rolling her eyes. "I've already told you she's in a relationship." she said frowning at him.

He remembered Bekah telling him that, but he remembered Caroline telling him that she had just broken up with her boyfriend. He couldn't help wonder which it was. He hoped the latter. He was going to hire her. He needed to spend more time with her.

"So how exactly does this work?" He asked

She cleared her throat. "Well it depends on how involved you want to be. I can plan everything for you or you can help with the planning. I'll draw up an official contract for you if you decide you want my help."

He wasn't really interested in setting up this thing but if it got him alone time with Caroline he would be more than happy to help out.

"I have a class to get to." Rebekah said standing up. "Are you ok here?" She asked Caroline.

Caroline looked at her eyebrow raised. "Yeah sure. Have fun."

He smirked at Caroline as Rebekah left. She sighed and leaned back in the booth. "So I'm a bit confused love. You told me you were single and Bekah says your in a relationship."

"Well." she took a sip of water. "I was single that night. Now I'm not."

"Lovers spat." he asked amused.

"something like that."

"How long have you been dating him?"

"Three years."

"So what happened?"

"Not your business." she snapped. "Rebekah is one of my best friends and I love Tyler. So if your not interested in my professional services I'm going to go ahead and leave."

"Ouch." He mocked hurt although he was slightly hurt. "I don't remember you being this cold the other night."

"I'm not that type of girl Nik. I don't do that type of thing. So let's just forget that it happened."

"Ok sweetheart." He said quietly. If that's what she wanted he would oblige her for now. He shouldn't care so much. He didn't do relationships, so why did he have to keep reminding himself of this? "Well if I don't hire you I'll never hear the end of it from Bekah. So what do I have to do?"

"Like I said it depends on how involved you want to be. You can give me a date and I'll plan everything, or you can help with the planning process. We can go to different locations and you pick. It also depends on what kind of event you want to do." She said looking at her water.

"This is Bekah's thing not mine. Why don't you do what you thing works best, and don't worry about the cost."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Must be nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want."

He shrugged. "My mother left me a very large trust fund as I'm sure you know from Bekah. Draw up a contract of what you think would be best and I'll go along with it." He smirked. "You seem like an honest person, I trust you won't take advantage of me. Although I would very much enjoy helping with the planning process."

"Wait I'm confused." She frowned. "You don't care what I do, but you want to help? Why?"

"I fancy you." he said locking eyes with her.

"Oh." She said surprised as her cheeks turned a deep red.

* * *

_A few weeks ago_

"_So how did you end up in the bar anyway?" Nik asked looking at her. She was breathtaking. Her blonde hair fell in soft waves around her face and her stunning blue eyes were so full of life._

_She rolled her eyes. "My friend dragged me in there, and than abandoned me to go flirt with some guy."_

"_Will she miss you?"_

"_No. She likes to have meaningless sex with random men, she is completely different from her sister."_

_Too bad she didn't feel the same way. "But not you?"_

_Her eyes widened surprised, and he thought for a second he might have gone too far. "Not me." She said quietly. "I'm a relationship person. I wouldn't feel comfortable doing something like that with a stranger."_

"_So your in a relationship?"_

_She sighed and played with her straw. "No, I broke up with my boyfriend a few days ago."_

_Good she was single. It shouldn't matter, but it did. "So you like your tacos?" He asked noticing that she had ate all three of them and her sides. _

"_I like the sopapillas even more." She smiled wiping her face._

"_A woman whose not afraid to eat. I like it." He smirked. "Are we getting two orders or do you want to share?" he questioned._

"_Sorry I don't share." _

"_Shame."_

"_So where are you from?"_

"_Across the pond."_

"_Obviously, but where specifically? Do you live here or are you just visiting?"_

"_Nosy much?" He teased._

"_Curious."_

_He smiled at her. She was surprisingly easy to talk to. "Wales, and yes I live here. I moved here about a year ago to be closer to my sister."_

"_Your close with your sister?" She asked drinking her water._

"_My siblings and I are all close, but I'm closest to her."_

_She sighed. "I'm an only child. My family life sucks. My dad decided when I was in middle school that he enjoyed the company of men more than women, and left me and my mom for another man. My mom dealt by drowning herself in her work."_

"_Ouch." he said as the sopapillas arrived. He watched as she doused hers in honey before digging in. _

"_So what about your parents?"_

_He cringed at that question, he should have known it was coming he'd opened himself up by talking about family. "My mother passed away a few years ago, and I don't know who my dad is. She had an affair during her marriage and I was the product of it. Of course we found this out when my youngest brother needed a kidney transplant. We were all tested to see if any of us could be a match. Obviously I wasn't for him or my family."_

"_Ouch." she said taking a bite. "So is your brother ok?"_

"_For the moment. He might need another transplant at a later time. It's still up in the air."_

"_Oh." She said sadly. "Well I hope he is ok."_

_He smiled at her genuine concern for someone she'd never even met. "Thanks."_

* * *

Present

"Can I look at your work…you know to kind of get a feel for what kind of environment we should use" Caroline asked trying to avoid his amazing blue eyes.

"Sure. Do you remember where I live or do I need to give you directions?"

She felt her face flame. "No I remember." She said looking at the table. This was going to be excruciating. Why did he have to be so cute, and why did he have to talk. That accent was like liquid silk. And he fancied her, that was almost too much to handle. If Rebekah wouldn't ask a billion questions she would forget the whole thing.

"Good when do you want to come by?" He smirked.

"I'm available Thursday or Friday."

"I should be up by eleven on Thursday." He said. "Come by after that."

* * *

_A few weeks ago_

"_So this is your place?" She asked looking at the fancy apartment complex. "I've always liked this building."_

"_Do you want to come up for coffee?" He smirked._

_She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh please that is so cliché." Yet she had knowingly walked back to his house with him._

"_Or I could really just be asking you up for coffee." He said with a mischievous grin._

_She inhaled sharply. She should leave now, but she just didn't want to. There was something about him that was so alluring. "Ok."_

_She didn't miss the smile on his face. "You know nothing has to happen love. You can leave whenever you want."_

_She bit her lip. "No it's ok." What exactly was she agreeing to? _

_The ride in the elevators to his loft was long and quiet. A voice was nagging on her that she shouldn't be doing this, yet she wanted to. She walked into the apartment and was in immediate awe. He either lived well outside of his means or had a lot of money._

"_What kind of coffee do you like?"_

"_Your really making coffee?" She frowned._

_He laughed as he went to the kitchen. "Your confusing sweetheart."_

_She frowned she was being confusing. The problem was what she wanted to do and what she should do were two completely different things. He was being surprisingly sweet to her. He wasn't pushing either even though she was sure he wanted it._

"_I don't do this kind of thing." She murmured. _

_He smirked. "Drink coffee?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "You know."_

"_Caroline I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. Why don't we just watch a movie or something."_

_He was giving her another out. She sucked in a breath and walked toward him to take the cup of coffee. His hand grazed against hers and she felt tingles jolt through her body. Their eyes met and she took a step toward him setting her cup on the counter. His eyes searched hers for a long moment as if asking permission. She gave a slight nod and he leaned into her._

_His lips brushed against hers and she parted her lips letting him in. Her hands wrapped around his neck and ran up into his dirty blonde hair. He gently backed her against the kitchen counter. His kisses were soft and sweet at first, the longer they stood there the more passionate they became. She felt warmth spreading throughout her entire body as he deepened the kiss even more._

_His hands wandered down her sides and slowly snaked up her thigh until it was against her core. She gasped as she realized what he was going to do, and she felt him smirk against her lips. She let out a soft moan as he sank his fingers inside her. His lips left hers and trailed down her neck his other hand cupped her breast gently kneading it._

_She wasn't use to someone touching her like this. She kept one hand in his hair and placed the other on his shoulder. Between his ministrations with his fingers his lips all over and his other hand on her breasts she realized she was losing herself in him. In his touch._

"_Nik." she moaned as she gripped onto his shoulder tighter. His lips claimed hers again as she felt the sweet release wash over her body. _

_He kissed her gently as she came down from her high before he pulled back cupping her face. "Do you want to go the bedroom?"_

"_Yes." She said kissing him again._

* * *

Present

"Nik told me he hired you." Rebekah said as she came back into the apartment.

"Yep." She said setting her stuff down. Bet he hadn't told her what else they had done. Or that he fancied her. She still couldn't get over it. Especially the way he had said it. She could have sworn her heart had been beating so hard the entire restaurant could hear it.

"He likes to flirt, but he's a good guy."

"I noticed." She mumbled.

"I appreciate you helping him. I just want to see him do something with himself." Rebekah said quietly.

"I'll set up the event, it will be up to him to sell his work." She said quietly.

"He's good. He could make so much money if he tried. I just hope he follows through."

"I'm meeting him on Thursday morning at his apartment if you want to come." she said secretly hoping she would say yes. The last thing she needed was to be in his apartment again with him alone. She shouldn't be this attracted to him. She was in love with Tyler.

"Can't I have class."

"Right." she replied sarcastically. "And what exactly does Mr. Salvatore teach?"

Rebekah grinned. "It depends on the day."

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and faved. Please let me know what you think. **


	3. Inspirations

**Inspirations**

Caroline groaned. Any other meeting she would know exactly what to wear. This wasn't any meeting though. She was going to see Nik. What did one wear to a business meeting with someone they had just met and already slept with? And than snuck out of their apartment while they were sleeping.

She heard the front door close and knew that both Rebekah and Bonnie were gone for the day. She hated to bug Elena with this, but she already knew about her indiscretion a few weeks ago. She was still the only one she had told.

She walked out into the hall and hesitated at Elena's door it was late enough she should be up by now. Elena didn't have work until noon. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." she called.

"Hey." She said opening the door.

"You ok Care?" she asked her brow furrowing.

"Um." She bit her lip. "Do you remember a few weeks ago the guy I told you about."

"The guy who rocked your world and than you left him." Elena giggled. "Why?"

"Well…" She said looking down to the floor hesitantly.

"Oh god your not pregnant are you?" Elena cut in.

"What? No I'm on the pill." She said as a sliver of fear ran through her at the mere thought. No she was not pregnant she said giving herself a mental shake.

"Oh thank god you just looked like you were freaking out, and than you talked about the guy. I just…sorry."

"No." she said waving her hand. "This is about that guy though. So you know how I'm helping Bekah's brother." "Yeah." Elena said frowning.

"The guy is Rebekah's brother."

"Wait a second." Elena said frowning. "The guy you had wild and crazy sex with a few weeks ago is Rebekah's brother? How did you not know this?"

"It's not like she's ever introduced us before. I saw a picture once when we lived together in the dorms, but that was years ago, and I don't remember him being that hot."

"I suppose you have a point. Rebekah is very private." Elena conceded.

"I just don't know what to do Elena. I mean I broke up with Tyler slept with Nik, got back with Tyler, and now I'm suppose to work for Nik like nothing happened." She said flopping down on Elena's bed.

"You don't have to Care." Elena said sitting next other. "You could just tell him your busy and can't take the job."

She frowned, she didn't want to do that. Truth was she wanted to work with him. She wanted to see him again, feel him again…wait no she was with Tyler. She loved Tyler. "I already accepted the job." She said.

"Your professional you can do this." Elena said quietly. "Just make sure that you make it clear your with Tyler."

"Your right I am a professional." She said reminding herself. "I just I have to go back to his place today and I'm attracted to him Elena." She felt better saying that out loud. She was attracted to him, she even liked him. That fact terrified her. He wasn't the type of guy who did long term relationships though. She didn't want to mess what she had with Tyler up for somebody who wasn't really into her.

Elena nodded. "How are things with you and Tyler?"

Caroline sighed. Elena knew her to well, and it had to be obvious that their relationship was in a downward spiral. "Ok I guess. It's been kind of rocky since we got back together. I mean he proposed and presented our future to me and I broke up with him. We spend more nights apart than together."

"That is rough. Does he know about Nik?"

"No. Telling him would only make things worse. I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have." She sighed. "I mean we were broke up. I would never, never cheat on Tyler. I do love him." And she did. She had known Tyler for as long as she had known Elena and Bonnie. They had all grown up together in the same small town, and applied to the same big city college to escape.

* * *

He never woke up this early. He had told her eleven because he usually slept in till at least ten. He was more of a night person. He had showered and dressed for the day and it was still only ten. He had a whole hour till she arrived. Assuming she actually came.

He wish he knew the reason for her uneasiness around him. Was it because she regretted what had happened. Or was it because she had liked him. He really hoped it was because she liked him. They had chemistry. He hadn't reacted like that to a woman ever. She was different.

Before he knew it he was in his studio pencil and sketch paper in hand drawing her. He sat there drawing her perfect beautiful face until he heard the knock at the door. He quickly set his drawing upside down worried what she would think if she saw it.

"Hi." She smiled as he answered the door.

"Good morning Caroline." He smiled. "I see you didn't forget where I lived." He said meaning it as a joke, but he had to admit he was a little hurt that she had left him.

"This has always been one of my favorite buildings." she shrugged looking around nervously.

"I agree there are no other buildings quite like it in the city." He said watching as she nervously bit her lip. "Can I get you something water, soda, _coffee_?" He hadn't meant to enunciate the last as he did it had just come out like that.

She closed her eyes shaking her head. "Just so were clear what happened that night was a one time thing. I'm not that type of girl, and I am back together with my boyfriend."

He smiled noting she hadn't said it was a mistake. He was relieved to hear she didn't regret what had happened. "Of course. I'm not one for relationships anyway. So we can just be friends or it can be all business. Although I must admit I do enjoy your company you're rather easy to talk to." That wasn't entirely the truth he didn't want to be just friends with her, but it would be enough for now.

"Well I like talking to you to. You remind me a lot of Rebekah."

He frowned. "I am nothing like Bekah." Was she seriously comparing him to Rebekah. They were as different as night and day.

She laughed. "I know. I meant your easy to talk to like Bekah is."

"I can't imagine Rebekah being easy to talk to. She's more whiny and demanding." He said as he walked toward his studio. He caught her blush as he looked back seeing her looking in the bedroom. He wasn't going to say anything though she finally seemed to be getting comfortable.

"Wow." She said as she walked into his studio and saw the landscapes, and paintings, drawings that littered the room. "This is really good." She said picking up a sketch.

"I've never really tried to sell my work before. It's something I do in my free time." which since he didn't actually have a job or any obligations he had a lot of free time.

"Well I think you could make a lot of money. Your really talented." She cleared her throat. "I wrote up a contract." She said pulling out some papers from her purse and handing them to him. He watched as she continued to walk around the room. "I have a couple places in mind that we could go check out. I'll have to make the appointments. If none of those suit you we could go to New York, it's not far. You could make a killing there."

"Sweetheart if you want to go to New York with me all you have to do is ask." He smirked.

She sighed rolling her eyes. "I'll give you some time to look over that. My number is in there also." She said ignoring his comment.

"Good so I can drunk dial you at 2 am." he teased.

"You wouldn't be the first."

"What kind of clients do you have sweetheart?" He frowned hoping she was joking.

"It only happened once. Needless to say I now have two numbers one personal and one I give to clients."

"And which one did you give me?" He smirked curiously.

She shrugged playfully. "Guess you'll find out when you call." He couldn't help but smile. He wasn't sure if she was meaning to flirt with him, but she was flirting. It only made him want her more.

"Or I could always just stop by. I do know where you live." He smirked.

She smiled. "True, but Bekah would be there and that would just be awkward."

"Good point. She'd probably kill me."

"She can be very moody sometimes." She looked around the nervousness coming back. "So I'll give you a call when I set up the appointments. Can I get your number."

* * *

"Care your late." Tyler said kissing her cheek as she sat down with him at the restaurant.

"Sorry my appointment went a little longer than expected." She said forcing a small smile. Her appointment had gone late because her and Nik had been talking and maybe flirting. He really was easy to talk to. Despite everything she enjoyed his company and she felt comfortable with him.

"You know you don't have to work." Tyler said frowning. "I would be more than happy to support us. Just like I would really like it for you to move in with me, or at least stay the night more often."

She sighed how many times did they have to have this conversation. "I don't want to be dependent on anyone Tyler. I like what I do. It keeps me busy and I get to meet all sorts of interesting people. And my roommates depend on me to help pay my portion of the rent, especially Bonnie and Elena." Rebekah she knew had more than enough money. But Bonnie and Elena had part time jobs and were still in college getting there masters. Technically Bekah was to, but she had money.

"If that's what you want Care. I've had a long morning. Someone messed up the statements and I've been trying to fix them all morning…"

He was on one of his tirades again. She knew she should listen, but honestly she got tired of listening to him complain about his work. He'd gone to school for business, because of the money aspect, but hated every minute of his job. She always threw in a nod or 'ok' when he would pause. It bothered her that he never asked about her work.

* * *

"Nik are you hear?" Rebekah called as she let herself into his apartment.

"Bekah?" He yelled coming from his studio. "What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes annoyed. "It's Thursday Nik. We have dinner on Thursdays." She said giving him a once over. He had paint all over him. "Let me guess you forgot."

"Sorry I was feeling inspired. Let me get cleaned up real fast." He said heading to his room.

She sighed she was starving. She took the moment to go into his studio and look at his work. She could always tell what kind of a mood he was in by looking at his latest creation. Judging by the nice vibrant piece in front of her he was in good spirits.

The sketch caught her eye from the corner of the desk. She lifted up the pad to reveal a picture of Caroline. The picture was breathtaking. He had truly captured her. Still why was Nik drawing Caroline?

Her brother hadn't been in a committed relationship in years. Not since that Tatia bitch had played him and Elijah. She would love for her brother to be happy again, and if he wanted Caroline she was all the more willing to help them along. She just had to make sure his intentions were pure before she decided to help. Caroline was her best friend and she wasn't going to let anyone hurt her.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to let me know what you think. Reviews really do help inspire me.**


	4. Birthday Parties

**Birthday Parties**

"I don't know it seems kind of stuffy in here." Nik said as they exited the building. It wasn't stuffy at all it had been perfect and open. The wall space had been vast and would have accompanied his pieces nicely.

Caroline shook her head causing him to smile. "You've said that about the last three places, and I happen to think they are all perfectly fine."

"Hey is that anyway to talk to your client?" He teased. Yes he was doing it on purpose. There really was nothing wrong with the places she had chose, they actually had been to his liking. He just enjoyed spending time with her. The more time he spent with her the more intrigued he became. Never in his life had he met someone like Caroline.

She smiled. "I think we're beyond that."

He laughed. "True. So what next?"

"That's the last place for today. We can try again next week." She said walking to his car. "It'd be a lot easier if you told me what your looking for."

He smirked watching as she climbed into his car. "I'll let you know when I see it."

* * *

"How did things go with Caroline today?" Rebekah asked as she stuffed spaghetti into her mouth.

"Still looking." He smirked taking a sip of his beer. They would keep looking for a while he was enjoying her company too much, and she seemed to be enjoying his as well. She was easy to get along with and she made him laugh.

"You know she ran the list of places she was taking you by me. They were pretty good." Rebekah said eyebrow raised. Sometimes he forgot how well his sister knew him.

"It's my exhibit, I want to find the right place." He shrugged.

"Don't be an ass to her Nik."

He chuckled. "She's nice. Unlike some of your other friends."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. It was a lie he'd never really met any of her friends. "You like her." It was a statement not a question.

"She's different than most girls I meet." He said honestly.

"Well if you looked for women in other places than bars…"

He laughed. If his sister only knew. "You know I don't do relationships Bekah."

"Really? I think you and Caroline could work well together." She said putting her fork down and looking up at him.

He frowned, but a part of him wondered if she really thought that, and was she giving permission for him to date her friend. Not that he needed her permission, but he would hate to put a strain on their friendship. "I thought she was in a relationship."

"She is." Rebekah sighed. "I just think she could do better." She looked at him pointedly. "Tyler is an ok guy and all, but he holds her back instead of pushing her forward. I just think they've known each other for to long, their comfortable and afraid to move on."

"Still don't understand why your telling me this and not her?"

Rebekah just shook her head in frustration. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"It's Friday night." He always went out to the bars on Fridays well he went there just about every night but that was beside the point.

"I'm going to a party. A friends birthday party. You should come." she said smiling.

"No thanks. Wouldn't want to end up taking one of your friends home by accident." He smirked. He would love to take Caroline home, but she wasn't ready for that again. At least not yet.

"It's an open bar and… Caroline will be there." She said with a smile.

"An open bar?" And Caroline. That could be good. Although Caroline didn't drink, not that it mattered. He enjoyed spending time with her. He knew he would see her sometime next week, but the thought of seeing her sooner sounded very appealing.

* * *

Caroline paused as she saw Nik sitting at the bar with Rebekah. Why was he here? "You ok Care?" Matt asked realizing she had stopped.

"Yeah." She smiled walking toward Rebekah and Nik again and giving herself a mental shake to keep it together. She needed to stop thinking about him and his hands, his voice, and his body. Why did he have to be so good looking?

Her and Matt got to Rebekah and Nik at the same time Katherine did. Katherine put her arm on Nik and leaned into him. She immediately felt a wave of jealousy go through her, and than hated herself for feeling that way. She was with Tyler.

"Back off Katherine he's not available." Rebekah hissed.

Katherine scoffed and crossed her arms but leaned in toward Nik. "I'll catch up with you later." she smiled. She than turned an icy glare toward Rebekah. "So Bekah is your teacher not doing it for you anymore, or are you just broadening your horizons." She smirked as she walked off.

She watched Bekah's face contort to anger and saw the way Nik looked at her. "Caroline, Matt." Rebekah said turning to them. "Matt dance with me." Rebekah said getting up and grabbing Matt's arm, and hulling him away. Caroline watched as they made there way off to the dance floor.

"Hi." She said slowly turning back to Nik. She wasn't quite sure how to read the look on his face. He looked murderous.

"Is Rebekah dating one of her teachers?" He asked frowning.

"Huh what? I don't know." She lied looking around nervously.

He sighed and leaned into her. "You're a horrible liar Caroline." his breath was on her neck causing a sudden heat to rise in her.

"I know nothing." She said sitting down next to him fixing her gaze on the bar in front of her. At least if she stared at the bar she didn't have to stare at his blue eyes or those dimples or that sexy stubble. Oh my god what is wrong with me? She should get far, far away from him. Tyler was here somewhere.

"Of course not. So how long has that been going on?" He asked causing her to look up at him. He obviously wasn't going to let it go.

She sighed. "He's not her teacher." That was the truth, he use to be her teacher.

"You didn't answer my question. Isn't there some American rule about teachers and their students." He frowned.

"It's not that bad." She shrugged trying to play it down. "I mean she's in grad school Nik."

"Of course not love. He's not like ridiculously old is he?"

She laughed. "No." Damon was probably Nik's age or a little older.

"Is he here?" he asked serious turning on his stool to survey the crowd. His knee accidentally brushed hers and she couldn't help the tingles it gave her. It was just his knee she really needed to get a grip.

She looked around instinctively, the hotel was crowded. "I don't know there is a lot of people here." She answered honestly.

"I don't like the idea of some older guy taking advantage of my little sister." He said taking a sip of his beer.

"So you look down on guys who sleep with younger women?" She teased.

He opened his mouth to say something and than caught on to what she was saying. She was younger than him. He'd walked right into that one. Although he hadn't taken advantage of her. "You know what I meant. He's in an authoritative position." he said trying to recover.

"Oh." She said her smile wide and blue eyes full of light. "Does it count if he's not her teacher?"

He was about to reply when he saw the guy walking toward them. He'd never met or seen her boyfriend before but judging by the way he was walking toward her this had to be him. He watched as he came up and wrapped an arm around her kissing the top of her head. To say he was jealous would be an understatement. He wanted to rip his arm off of her and punch him in the face. He gripped onto his beer bottle before he did anything stupid. He was going to have to start drinking something stronger.

"Hey Care I've been looking all over for you."

"Tyler." She said her face red as she shifted uncomfortably. He watched as her gaze flicked from her boyfriend to him. She took a second to recover before she put on her sweet smile. "This is Nik." he noticed her cheeks burned even redder as she introduced him. "Bekah's brother, I'm helping him set up a show to exhibit his art."

"Right." he said although he looked like he had no idea what she was talking about. "Tyler." He said holding out his hand.

He accepted his hand as he glanced at Caroline. She was so obviously uncomfortable with the situation. Her boyfriend didn't seem to notice her unease. He hated Tyler instantly even though he had no reason to. He wondered if she had told him about her indiscretion.

They fell into an awkward silence and he took a sip of his beer. He would definitely be taking full advantage of that free bar tonight.

Caroline sat awkwardly she could hear the music in the background but around her was just a deafening silence. It was awful and she just wanted it to end. She was thankful that Tyler was too busy ordering a drink to notice the tension. She just wanted to escape from the situation.

"Hey Care."

Her friends voice snapped her back into the moment. "Elena." she said jumping off the stool and hugging her. "Help." She whispered into her ear.

Elena gave her a confused look as she pulled back. "This party is great Care you did a good job."

"Thanks." She said holding her friends arm and refusing to let it go. She was not going to be stuck here with Tyler and Nik by herself.

"So I'm confused why my sister is at your party if she doesn't like you." Nik said to Elena.

Caroline stared at him confused for a moment. And than it hit her. He didn't realize that Elena was a different person, which meant he hadn't paid attention to her enough to know that though they looked physically identical there outfits were completely different. He hadn't paid attention to Katherine, that made her ridiculously happy.

"You must have met Katherine." Tyler was the one to answer though and here she thought he hadn't been paying attention. She really needed to get it together. _Focus Caroline._

"You must have met Katherine my twin." Elena smiled shifting her eyes from Nik to her. "I'm Elena."

"Nik." He said holding out his hand.

"Rebekah's brother." Elena smiled staring at Caroline. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die right now. "I've heard about you." she said causing Nik to smirk. She could kill the both of them right now. Elena was suppose to help her not make it more unbearable. "I'm going to the ladies room." Elena said looking at her eyebrow raised.

"Me too." She said all to quickly as she led the way to the bathroom. She maneuvered through the crowd quickly and finally let out the breath she'd been holding as she walked into the bathroom. She wondered for half a second if leaving Nik and Tyler alone together was a good idea, but at this moment she didn't care. She doubted Nik would say anything to Tyler anyway.

"Wow he is hot. And he has an accent." Elena said shutting the door behind her, and turning to her with a grin.

"I can't go back out there." She said going to the sink and staring at herself in the mirror. How did this happen to her?

"Care." Elena said quietly. "Talk to me."

"I just don't know what to do. I feel like Tyler and I keep drifting further apart, especially since I'm keeping what happened with Nik from him. I can't stop thinking about Nik, and it doesn't help that I'm having to spend time with him. Now they're both out there together. Ugh." She screamed in frustration. "I can't believe Rebekah invited him."

"I know you love Tyler, but are you in love with him?" Elena asked slowly. "Because that makes a difference."

Caroline bit her lip as she thought about Elena's question. Of course she loved Tyler, but was she in love with him?

She jumped as the door to the bathroom swung open. Rebekah walked in shaking her head and looked at Elena. "Oh good I thought I saw you come in here. I'm going to murder your sister Elena."

"What did Katherine do now?" Elena asked tiredly. If it wasn't one thing it was another with Katherine, and it was always Elena who took the heat for it.

"She told my brother about my relationship with Damon." Rebekah turned to her. "How did he take that by the way?"

She shrugged. "He asked some questions, but I don't think he was to mad." She answered honestly. Some how they had gone from his questioning of Rebekah's relationship to flirting. That always seemed to happen, no matter how innocent it all started.

"Oh he's mad trust me." Rebekah sighed. "I shouldn't have invited him here."

Elena frowned. "Why did you invite him?"

"It's your fault." Rebekah said pointing at her.

"What? Why?" She asked feeling her cheeks burn. Why was it her fault Rebekah had invited him.

"He fancies you Caroline, and I haven't seen him hung up on anyone since Tatia. I'm so tired of him picking up all these skanky girls from the bar. He deserves happiness." Rebekah replied.

She frowned. Who was Tatia? Why did she care? Why was Rebekah trying to play match maker, she had a boyfriend. Wait did she say Nik fancied her as in liked her? Elena was the first to speak. "Who's Tatia?"

Caroline looked at Rebekah interested in the answer even though she shouldn't be. Rebekah shook her head sadly. "My brother's wife."

Horror filled her. She slept with a married man, estranged or not that was just so wrong. "He's married?" She squeaked out.

"Oh no not Nik. My other brother Elijah." She huffed. "The little bitch was with Nik first, but than she moved on to Elijah. At one point she was seeing them both at the same time, that is until Nik caught them." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "She tried to get back together with him, said that she loved them both and couldn't choose. Thank god Nik didn't fall for that crap. Although Elijah was dumb enough to put a ring on her finger. Shame to, we all use to be so close."

Nik wanted to strangle his sister for inviting him to this party, and than strangle Caroline for abandoning him with her boyfriend. Sure it was probably awkward for her, but now he was stuck with the guy who got to spend every night with her. He envied Tyler so badly, he wondered if he even knew how lucky he was to have a girl like Caroline. He was just thankful Tyler had not attempted a conversation with him, no good would have come from that. He did not want to talk about Caroline with Tyler.

He let out a sigh of relief as he saw the two women finally coming back from the bathroom. What was it with women and bathrooms? What could they say in a bathroom, that they couldn't say in the company of others? Although he already knew the answer

"Hey Care I'm going to get out of here. Are you coming?" Tyler asked getting up from the stool.

He swallowed trying not to watch, but he couldn't help himself. She bit her lip her eyes flicked to him for half a second before going back to her boyfriend. "You know I have to make sure everyone is out by one and the clean up crew comes. I'll walk out with you."

He watched as they walked away smiling at the fact that she wasn't going home with him tonight.

* * *

Caroline walked out into the cool night air and folded her arms across her body trying to keep the warmth in. "You sure you can't come home with me Care? I don't think anyone would notice. We haven't spent the night together in forever."

She bit her lip and looked at the cement. She hadn't spent the night with Tyler since she had seen Nik again. It wasn't like anything was happening with her and Nik either, she just well she didn't know. Her whole life had all of a sudden gotten really confusing.

"Care come home." Tyler pleaded.

"I'm working." That was the truth. She was technically working even if she was also here for pleasure. Sure everything was set up and she probably could sneak away, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Is this how it's going to be all the time? How are we ever going to have a life together with this job of yours?" Tyler snapped anger blazing in his brown eyes.

"It's not like it's every night." She said defensively. She loved her job and she hated having to defend it. The way he was talking you would think she was a whore or something.

"Not yet, but as you get more clients it could be. I want us to be together to spend time together like we use to. With your stupid job we can't do that." He said staring at her intently.

"My job is not stupid." She spat back. "And if things really pick up I can always hire someone else."

"Hire someone now." He yelled.

"I don't have the money for that. Unlike you I don't have everything handed to me on a silver spoon." She said. It wasn't Tyler's fault his parents were wealthy and his dad was the mayor of their hometown. Out of all her friends she was the only one who had, had to pay for her schooling. She had student debt coming out of her behind and she did need the money right now. Her mom had tried to help her, but she had her own bills to worry about . This was just one of those things someone who led a privileged life just didn't understand.

"Than let me help you Caroline. Move in with me. We can do this together." He said taking her hand. The look of sincerity in his eyes was almost enough to make her say yes.

"I can't." she said pulling her hand out. "I need to do this on my own Tyler. Please understand that." It wasn't that she didn't appreciate what he was offering. She wanted the satisfaction of succeeding on her own.

Tyler's face turned angry and cold. His brown eyes narrowed at her. "I proposed to you, asked you to move in, I would give you anything. I want to put us first and you keep refusing me. I can't do this with you anymore. Either you put us first or… or were over."

She felt tears prick in her eyes. He wanted her to choose between him and her job. She thought back to Elena's question about love and it all clicked. She loved Tyler she really did, but she wasn't in love with him. He couldn't be in love with her either. You didn't give someone an ultimatum if you loved them. "This isn't right Tyler. You can't make me choose. I've wanted to do this my entire life, you can't ask me to give up my career. I can't be in a relationship with somebody who doesn't accept me for who I am."

"Fine I hope your career is worth it." he said glaring at her for a minute before storming off.

Caroline hugged herself and sat down slowly on the cold cement stairs. She was numb but not because of the cold. They were really over. In some ways it hurt, but in other ways she felt like she could finally start living

**A/N Thanks for reading, alerting and adding to your favorites.** **Let me know what you think.**


	5. Keeping Secrets

**Keeping Secrets**

Caroline groaned grabbing her phone as it went off yet again. She sighed seeing it was Tyler. How many times had he called now. She hit the ignore button and rolled back over to go to sleep. It was just like Tyler to say something mean and hurtful after drinking and than try to make it up to her. She wasn't doing it this time though. What they wanted were two completely different things. It was over with them.

"Seriously?" She said as her phone started ringing again she was just about to chuck it across the room when she heard the knock at the door. "What?" she grumbled.

The door opened and Bonnie's head popped in. "Were suppose to be at the spa in like thirty minutes."

"Oh." Crap. She had completely forgot. They had planned a girls day just the four of them for Elena's birthday. The party last night had been more for Katherine than Elena. Elena wasn't really into the party scene. "Give me a minute." She said scrambling out of bed and looking for something to wear.

She emerged five minutes later her hair pulled up and in jeans and a blue sweater. "Coffee?" Rebekah asked in her beautifully accented voice.

She laughed which caused everyone to stare at her, but she couldn't help herself. Other than the accent they sounded nothing alike, but the way they said it was the same. Although Nik sounded much hotter when he said it. Regardless she was pretty sure anytime anyone asked her for coffee she was going to think of him. "Please." She said as she grabbed a mug from the cupboard.

"You came home late last night. Did you stay at Tyler's?" Bonnie asked as she poured her own cup of coffee.

"No." She looked down at the floor. "We kind of broke up." She had spent the night helping to clean up after the party and just sorting through her thoughts. Tyler had been a big part of her life for over three years. Not to mention he was a close friend, or he use to be.

"Good for you." Rebekah said raising her mug in the air.

"Bekah." Elena chided.

"What it's for the best. They've been in a rut for almost a month now. It is for good this time right?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes." She said firmly. She was not going back down that road.

"Well this will make our Thanksgiving get together awkward." Elena said taking a sip of coffee.

"It will be fine." She said quietly taking a long sip of coffee. "We were friends long before we dated. It might be hard at first, but it will be ok."

"I've been meaning to ask, do you mind if I invite Nik?" Rebekah said putting her mug in the sink. "Our family is all overseas, not that he would want to see them anyway, but I would hate for him to be alone for the holiday."

Caroline groaned inwardly. How many awkward Nik and Tyler moments could she take. She did want to see Nik again just not with Tyler around.

"Why wouldn't he want to see your family?" Bonnie asked.

Elena shook her head but had a smile on her face. "Maybe if you had come to my party last night you would know."

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said. "You know I've been strapped for time lately, between work and school…"

"And my brother." Elena said cutting her off.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said

"Relax Bon it's ok. That party was more for Katherine than me anyways." She said nudging Bonnie. "We better go or were going to be late."

Caroline looked at her phone as it rang again. "Seriously? Just give up already." She muttered as she hit the ignore button yet again.

"I think Nik should come." Elena said with a smile meeting her eyes.

* * *

Nik had to admit that he was paying more attention to how good Caroline looked in that black skirt she was wearing than the actual building itself. The person who was showing them around was complete monotone and boring the hell out of him. Had it of been Caroline doing the talking she might have sold him on this place. Maybe. He much enjoyed the excuse of them having to get together at least once or twice a week.

"So what do you think?" The man asked turning to him his face expressionless.

Caroline turned to him eyebrow raised waiting for his answer. He thought that she was hot. He smiled he couldn't say that though. "We'll get back to you." Caroline said sweetly as she gave him a polite smile.

The guy just nodded and walked away leaving them at the door to show themselves out. "You know I'm running out of places to show you." She said as she left the building. He watched as she wrapped her arms around herself to warm herself from the cold November wind.

"Well there is always New York." He said as he opened his car door for her.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She looked at him as he got in. "Do you want me to make appointments for places in New York?"

"New York sounds fantastic sweetheart." He smiled watching as she stuffed her hands in front of the heater vents. "You know the car won't heat up if you do that."

"It's freezing outside." She said clenching her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering.

He smiled as he turned the heat on full blast. "Good thing were not going to London than. You would freeze to death over there."

"I should have moved south." She said leaning closer to the vents.

"Where are you from originally?"

"Small town in Virginia."

"Why did you decide to go to school so far away?"

"Duh Princeton is an ivy league school." She said glaring at him.

He smiled. "I know that, love. Rebekah wouldn't go anywhere but the best."

"We all wanted to get out of our small town. I mean there really isn't a life there."

"Who is we?" he asked curious.

"Elena, Bonnie, Matt, and Tyler." She said whispering her boyfriends name. So they had grown up together that could be either a good or bad thing. "Katherine came along just to get out of our small town. The only hang out spot is a restaurant called The Grill. Pretty boring."

"And the four of you all got accepted into an ivy league school?"

"Yep."

"Well your small town must have some good teachers. Bekah only got in because Mikael made a large donation to the school. Don't tell her I told you." he smiled.

"Mikael?"

"Her father." He said harshly. He had spent the better part of his life thinking Mikael was his father as well, even though the man had treated him, and all of his siblings like dirt. Him especially though. He didn't want to talk about his family issues with her, and he'd already told her the basics the first night anyway. "So I heard your cooking for thanksgiving." He said changing the subject.

"Sorry I don't cook." She smiled finally sitting back in her seat. "Rebekah would be the one cooking."

"I don't cook either. Unless you count boxed or frozen dinners."

She laughed and the sound was melodic. "So what you'd be having boxed Mac n cheese if you weren't coming."

"Or spaghetti. It's better than boxed macaroni." He smirked.

"You have high standards. I prefer takeout."

"Yes your quite fond of tacos." He watched as she blushed and looked away.

Caroline bit her lip, she was comfortable with Nik, and it was times like these when he reminded her of that night that made her heart race and body heat. She wondered if he did it because of the effect it had on her, or if he was oblivious. He was a flirt he might not even be interested in her, she reminded herself.

Not to mention she had just broke up with Tyler last week. She wasn't ready to dive into anything right away. She liked Nik a lot. Which was why she wanted sometime to herself before going back into the dating world. She didn't want to tell him about her break up with Tyler yet, because she knew exactly where that would lead. And she wanted something more from him than a few times in the sack.

No, she wasn't going to rush into anything with him. That wasn't to say that she didn't want to be with him, because she did just the mere thought of the possibilities was enough to make her mind go crazy. She thought they had a chance at something real, and she didn't wan to ruin it by rushing into things.

She frowned as he pulled into the parking lot behind her building instead of dropping her off out front. He smirked. "Rebekah and I are going to dinner tonight."

"Right. I forgot it's Thursday. I think it's cute you guys get together every week." She said getting out of the car.

"Cute?"

"Yeah, it makes me wish I had siblings."

"Trust me there are days I wish I didn't have siblings."

She saw something flicker across his face as he said that, and she remembered what Rebekah had said about their brother and his girlfriend. "Well you do have a lot of them." She teased trying to lighten the mood again.

"True." he said smiling as he opened the door for her. She wrapped her arms around herself again cold from the chill of being outside.

"You need a warmer jacket." He said as the walked in the elevator.

"Maybe I'll buy myself one for Christmas."

"I think your confused on how Christmas is suppose to work love. Normally people buy you gifts sweetheart."

She smiled at how he said sweetheart. She loved that endearment, even though she figured he probably called everyone sweetheart and love, it was how he talked. "My mom is sending me money for Christmas, since I'm not going home."

"Why aren't you going home?"

She sighed. "My mom works this year, so I'd be by myself anyway. She's the town sheriff." She explained. "So she is working Christmas eve day, and from noon on, on Christmas. We aren't exactly close either."

He nodded. "And you don't have plans with Tyler?"

She was trying to come up with something to tell him when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. She walked to her apartment which was just off the elevators and unlocked the door.

"You ok?' She asked as she walked in seeing the sight before her. Rebekah was laying on the couch covered in a blanket. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she was wearing a oversized hoodie. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen her friend so disheveled before.

"Just not feeling very well." She said. "I tried to call you Nik."

"Do you want me to go get takeout?" Nik asked concerned.

"No, I kind of just want to go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow or Saturday."

"Do you need me to pick you up anything before I go?" He asked.

Caroline smiled at his thoughtfulness. "No." Rebekah said giving a small smile.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Feel better Bekah." He said as he turned to leave.

"I guess I'll see you on Thanksgiving. I don't think I'm going to be able to make any appointments between today and next Thursday." She said with a smile. The thought of having to wait a whole week to see him again wasn't something she looked forward to, but she didn't want to rush anything.

"Looking forward to it love." He smirked. "Don't forget about New York."

Rebekah watched the door shut "What's going on in New York?" she asked sitting up warily.

"I'm just setting up some appointments. Apparently he doesn't like any of the places I have picked out for his art show."

"Oh I think he likes them, he's just enjoying spend time with you." Rebekah said making room for her on the couch.

"Are you sure your ok?" She asked taking a closer look at her friend as she sat down. Her eyes were rimmed red like she had been crying and she had a crumpled tissue in her hand.

"No." Rebekah said her eyes starting to water. "I think I might be pregnant."

Caroline sat in a stunned silence for a long moment as she absorbed this information. "Are you sure? I mean have you taken a test?"

"Yes." She said crying now.

Caroline hugged her friend. "Have you talked to Damon yet?"

"No." She sobbed. "What am I suppose to tell him. This is all my fault, I kept forgetting my pills here and missing some."

"Well he did the deed with you, it's just as much his fault as yours. He's a good guy I'm sure he will be ok."

Rebekah nodded and wiped at her tears. "I want to go to the doctor first. No sense in freaking him out if it's just a false alarm. Will you come with me to my first appointment?"

"Of course." She said hugging her again.

"Please don't tell Nik. I don't want him to know yet."

"I won't." And she wouldn't. From what she had seen of their relationship Nik was very much the overprotective big brother. She was not going to be the one to spill the beans about this to him. "Have you made an appointment yet."

"Yes, but they can't see me till the first of December." She sniffled.

"Everything's going to be ok Bekah." She said soothingly.

**A/N I have never been to New York or New Jersey or Princeton, so if I get anything wrong I apologize. **

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, alerting and adding to their favorites. I love to read each and every review, don't worry more Klaroline is coming. **

**For anyone who is falling my other story Times Journey expect and update either later tonight or tomorrow sometime.**


	6. Happy Thanksgiving

**A/N I know Thanksgiving is still a little bit away, but I contribute it to it starting to feel like fall outside. I hate the cold, but love the holidays. Anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Happy Thanksgiving **

Caroline looked at her reflection in the mirror nervously. She wanted to look nice, but not over the top. She had settled on her favorite blue dress and knee high boots. She shouldn't care about how she looked, but she wanted to look good for him. It had been a long time since she had intentionally dressed up to impress somebody. The more she thought about that the more she realized how wrong her relationship was with Tyler.

She wasn't nearly as heartbroken over there break up as she thought she would be. After three years she would have thought it would be harder, but she felt alive for the first time in a long time. She wanted Nik, she just wasn't sure how that would work. Would he consider something with her?

She took one last look in the mirror and fixed her pink lipstick before heading out into the main room of the apartment. "Anybody here yet?" She asked looking at Elena who was helping in the kitchen. Bonnie was just as useless with cooking as she was.

"Nik is on his way." Rebekah said as she put something in the oven.

"It smells good." She said sitting down next to Bonnie.

"Of course it does. Elena and I made it." Rebekah smiled.

The sound of a cell phone ringing made Rebekah jump. They all recognized the ring tone and knew it was Damon. "Excuse me." She said grabbing her phone and hurrying to the bedroom.

"How are you holding up Care?" Bonnie asked. "I haven't talked to you since our girls day."

"Good." She said smiling. She actually wasn't good. She was nervous. She was going to be stuck in a room all day with her ex and with the guy she had a major crush on. She was very tense and a big ball of nerves.

"Well you look good. Trying to make Tyler jealous." Bonnie asked eyeing her.

"Or more like she's trying to look good for someone else." Elena chimed in.

"Elena." She gasped. Was her friend outing her now.

"She thinks Bekah's brother is hot." Elena teased. "Which by the way he is."

"So this…" Bonnie pointed to her outfit. "Isn't for Tyler." She asked eyebrow raised.

Before she could answer Rebekah stormed out of her bedroom slamming the door. She headed back to the kitchen and started stirring whatever was in the pot rigorously.

"Everything ok?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"Damon's coming." Rebekah snapped. "He told me he wasn't coming and now he is."

"It's not like we don't have enough food." Elena said looking around the kitchen.

Rebekah dropped the spoon in the pot and turned around. "You know how vulgar and what an ass Damon can be. I never would have invited Nik if I'd of known he was coming. Nik will kill him at the first smart ass remark he makes." Rebekah said looking like she was going to have a melt down.

"Well when you date sleaze…"

"Bonnie." her and Elena said at the same time. It was no secret that Bonnie detested Damon. Actually they all disliked him, but tolerated him for Rebekah's sake. She supposed she would have to make an extra effort now that Rebekah was pregnant. She could only imagine how terrified she was. She wasn't sure how Damon would take that news. Her appointment was next Wednesday, she would find out everything than.

"Sorry." Bonnie said sheepishly.

Rebekah's phone chimed alerting her to a text. "Great Nik is here." She shook her head. "Caroline." Rebekah said grabbing her purse and taking out some money. "Have Nik take you to get something from the store."

"What?" She asked as the money was shoved into the palm of her hand. "What do we need?"

"I don't care just get him out of here until everyone else gets here. He won't make a scene with everyone here, and I'll have to tell Damon to behave." Rebekah looked at her pleadingly. She could see the tension in her friends features, and she knew she didn't need it. It wasn't like she minded spending time alone with Nik anyways.

"Ok." She said getting up from the couch.

* * *

Nik was just getting out of the elevator when Caroline came out of the apartment shrugging on her jacket in the process. He caught sight of the blue dress she was wearing and instantly raked her body. It hugged her in all the right places, and made him think of all the ways he wished to ravish her.

"Going somewhere." He smirked as she looked at him.

"Actually we are." She smiled sweetly as she pushed the button for the elevator. The elevator dinged and she stepped inside he of course followed her in. He would take all the opportunities he could to get her alone. "We have to get something from the store."

"What are we getting?"

He watched as she frowned and he could see she was trying to come up with something before she rolled her eyes. "I don't know I'm suppose to think of something."

He laughed as the doors opened and they made there way to his car. "Why?"

She sighed getting into his car. "Damon's coming and Rebekah's a little nervous about how things are going to go between the two of you."

"So she's getting rid of me." He frowned. What was wrong with her boyfriend that she didn't want them to meet? "Am I not going to like him?"

She bit her lip and he suddenly grew wary. "Damon's kind of an acquired taste. He's not a bad guy just… I don't know, I'm sure it will be fine."

"Your description of him sounds lovely." He said sarcastically. This was going to be great. He already wanted to punch the guy and he hadn't even met him yet.

"Give him a chance. He makes your sister happy." She said smiling.

He shook his head at her but smiled. "So what are we getting from the store?" He asked as they left the parking lot.

"I don't know." she shrugged. "There is enough food in our apartment to feed an army. But if we don't come back with something…"

"We'll feel Rebekah's wrath. Trust me I know." He laughed.

* * *

Caroline walked up and down the aisles unsure of what to get as Nik followed behind her. They really did have everything at home. She couldn't come back with nothing though. What could they get?

"We could just get coffee everyone likes coffee after a big meal right?"

She turned and glared at him her face flushing. "We are not getting coffee." She said adamantly. He looked up at her his expression innocent and than he smirked as he saw her red embarrassed face. Seriously she had to get over the word coffee.

"Still can't talk about coffee." He teased.

"No I can't." She said turning away from him. It was sad that after all this time the mere suggestion of coffee consumed her with heat and left her aching for his touch. She passed the bakery section and saw the pumpkin pie. She picked one up. "Everyone likes pumpkin pie right?"

"Good lets get some whipped cream." he said huskily or maybe she imagined it.

She felt her face flush again and her heart accelerate. He wasn't paying any attention to her though as he walked ahead to the section that had the whipped cream. His mention of whipped cream had been purely innocent. So her mind was in the gutter. Great. She needed to get a grip.

"So have we been gone long enough?" Nik asked as he came back with tubs of whipped cream.

She averted her eyes from the whipped cream and met his face trying to keep a calm demeanor. Why was this all of a sudden an issue. Maybe because today he wasn't her client. Or maybe because he looked hot in his black jeans, fitted grey Henley and black jacket.

"If Damon isn't there now than I don't know what to say. I'm starved lets get going." She said heading for the checkout.

* * *

"So about New York I have some appointments set up for next Thursday and Friday. Is that ok?" She asked as they rode the elevator up to her apartment.

His interest was definitely peaked. "Yeah I don't have anything planned." He glanced at her as hunger filled him. There was definitely some things he would like to do in New York with her. "So are we staying in New York?"

She bit her lip. "That's up to you. I don't really have the money for a hotel, so I can take the train back and forth."

"I can pay for your hotel love. Consider it a business expense." He said. "We could go to dinner and a show if you want." He added trying to gauge her reaction. He liked Caroline, and he could see himself taking a chance on her. He just hoped that she would take the chance to.

"When you say hotel…"

"We can get two rooms sweetheart." He smiled as the elevator stopped at their floor. He would much prefer one room, but she was still dating her boyfriend. That probably wouldn't go over well with him.

"Ok. If your sure." She said with a slow nod.

He grinned, she was agreeing to stay in the city with him. He fully intended to indulge her while he had her. "I'm sure I want to take you to New York, love."

She blushed and he loved how he could get her to blush so easily. He met her eyes as they approached the door. He couldn't help but stare into the beautiful blue depths of her eyes and appreciate her genuine beauty. "Just so were clear I'm to smart to be seduced by you." she said her eyes never moving from his.

He smirked. "I know that's why I like you." She wasn't like any woman he had ever met. She was smart and determined, full of light, and strong. "So shall we go meet this lovely guy my sister is seeing."

She rolled her eyes. "Just be nice Nik. Your sister likes him."

"I'm always nice sweetheart."

* * *

The bad thing about not cooking was having to clean up afterwards. At least she had Bonnie to help. The guys were busy watching football. Despite Rebekah's nervousness everyone was getting along just fine. Although she would admit that Damon was in rare form tonight.

"Well he is cute." Bonnie whispered with a smile.

"Shut up." she hissed embarrassment flooding her cheeks. Elena just had to say something. As if realizing he was being talked about the man in question glanced over at them and Bonnie swatted her on the arm causing her to laugh. One of his eyebrows shot up but the other guys yelling brought his attention back to the TV.

"I think he's into you to." Bonnie said as she handed her another plate to put in the dishwasher.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at the thought. She was looking forward to their trip to New York. He had offered a second room, but she wasn't sure whether she really wanted a second room or not.

"Do you need any help?" She looked up to see Tyler looking at her.

"Aren't you watching the game?" she asked annoyed. Was he really still going to try this. Wasn't two weeks of the silent treatment enough of a hint.

"It's halftime." he shrugged.

"Thanks. But we got this." She snapped turning towards the sink and switching spots with Bonnie. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet. He had crossed a line the night they broke up. The words he said to her were really harsh and hurtful. She had no intentions of speaking to him until he apologized for that.

She could feel his eyes on her back even though he didn't say anything else to her. She continued doing the dishes trying her best to appear oblivious to him. Would it of killed him to leave her alone tonight.

After what seemed like forever she heard him huff and walk back to the couch. Not even a minute later she heard yelling at the TV again. Guess half time was over. Why did men feel the need to yell at the TV? It wasn't like it was going to change anything.

It seemed like her and Bonnie had been at the sink for an hour by the time they finally finished the plates, silverware, cups, pots, and pans. Next year they were using disposable plates this was just to much work. She dried her hands on the dish towel, and turned back to the couch.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air." She said quietly as she went to grab her coat. Some fresh air would do her some good. It was getting rather stuffy in the apartment anyway. Too many people in the house.

* * *

Nik watched as she walked out of the apartment. He was fairly certain Caroline and her friend had been talking about him. Than there was the whole incident with Tyler. That had been odd. Had something happened in between them?

He hoped he wasn't being to obvious when he got up and followed her out of the apartment a few minutes later. He frowned as he didn't see her in the hall. Where would she of gone? He opened the door to the stairs and walked up to see that the door was locked leading to the roof. She must have gone downstairs.

He took the elevator downstairs and walked out through the lobby in search of her. It wasn't hard she was sitting on a bench just out front. He walked over toward her and she looked up at him meeting his eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Hey."

"You ok love?" He asked staring at her. "Do you care if I join you."

"Go ahead." she scooted over. "I'm cold but fine."

"You get cold easily."

"Well it's cold outside."

"So why are you out here?" He asked noticing she was freezing. She had her arms wrapped tightly around herself and had her teeth clamped down on her lip to keep her teeth from chattering. "Do you at least want to go to my car?"

"Ok." She said standing up. He led the way to the car and opened the door for her to get in. She gave him a small smile and than before he even knew what was happening her soft lips were touching his. He froze for a second unsure if this was real or if he was imagining it. "Sorry." She said pulling back. "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

She looked away nervously, he was an idiot. He had been in shock and not reacted, he had been waiting for that moment so long and she had caught him off guard. He took her chin tilting it up and crushed his lips to hers. Her hands wrapped around him weaving into the inside of his jacket and he pulled her close enjoying the feel of her flush against him. His hands wound up to her hair and pushed her beautiful blonde waves back as he cupped her face. There tongues danced perfectly together as they kissed each other with hunger and passion. A small moan escaped her lips and he deepened the kiss taking control as he explored her delicious mouth. He wasn't exactly sure what they had, but he was determined to find out.

**A/N Let me know what you think or if there is something you would like to see. As always thank you for reading, alerting, adding to your favorites, and reviewing. I really enjoy reading your kind words.**


	7. New Relationships

**New Relationships**

Caroline watched as Rebekah just stared at her food. She hadn't said much since the doctors appointment. This was a completely foreign concept for her. She didn't know what to say or do for Rebekah to make her feel better. The only thing she could do was give her support and be a good listener.

She could only imagine how truly terrified Rebekah must be. Her and Damon had fun, but she wasn't exactly sure what the context of the relationship was. She wasn't sure how he would react either. Damon could be an ass sometimes. To be honest she couldn't picture him as a father.

"Nik is going to kill me and than Damon." Rebekah said as she started to pick at her food.

"Bekah he loves you and just cares. He might be mad, but he'll get over it and everything will be ok." She said holding Rebekah's hand.

"You don't know my family Caroline." She said shaking her head tears in her eyes. "And Damon…."

"Rebekah it's going to be ok. I promise. It's all going to work out. I'm here for you whatever you need."

Rebekah shoved a piece of food into her mouth. "I think I'll tell Nik after you come back from New York." She smiled for the first time today. "Hopefully after your outing he'll be in a pleasant mood." She said with a look of mischief on her face.

She sighed. Rebekah always did this when things got difficult. She never talked about her emotions or fears. She was shutting her out, except she didn't want to let this go. This was huge.

"Rebekah." She wasn't exactly sure where her friends mind was wandering but she had a fairly good idea.

"I'm only teasing, but you can't deny there isn't something going on with you two. Everyone knows you snuck away for a really long time on Thanksgiving. A really long time." Rebekah repeated.

"Nothing happened exactly, and shouldn't we be talking about you…"

"We can talk as much as we want, but it isn't going to change anything. Why not talk about something that we can change." She smirked.

"Nik isn't the relationship type." She stated.

"Maybe you'll be the exception."

"You'd be ok with me dating him?" She asked nervously.

Rebekah sighed and looked away distantly. "Nik deserves happiness Caroline. There is so much about us you don't know. Just promise me if you get involved with him you'll give him a real chance."

"Ok." She said not quite sure what Rebekah meant by that. Of course she would give him a real chance. Why wouldn't she?

xxxxxx

Nik walked up to the apartment. To be honest he wasn't entirely sure of what to expect from this trip. They had made out for god knew how long on Thanksgiving. They had talked on the phone a few nights, she had been busy with work something with an event in her hometown. He was eager to have her all to himself for the next forty eight hours. Sure it would start out business, but he really hoped it turned into all pleasure later.

He knocked on the door and was surprised when Rebekah answered. He frowned seeing her appearance. She was wearing black sweats and a hoodie, her hair pulled into a loose pony tail with loose strands surrounding her face. He hadn't seen Bekah like this in a long time.

"Shut up Nik." She said moving so he could come in.

"I didn't say anything." He said as he walked past her. She was clearly in a mood.

"Caroline will be out in a minute. Don't sleep with her unless your planning on making something of it Nik. Caroline isn't like the whores you mess around with, she can't have meaningless sex. You'll only hurt her, so don't do it unless your going somewhere with it." Rebekah said glaring at him for a long moment before stomping off to her room and slamming the door.

"Well this is awkward." Caroline said. His eyes shifted to her as she stood in her doorway. She was wearing black dress pants and a pink blouse. She looked gorgeous as always.

"What's her deal?" He asked pointing to the shut door Rebekah had gone into.

"She's moody, lets go." Caroline said shifting nervously as she carried a bag. He took the bag from her with a smile. He still couldn't help but feel something else was going on with Rebekah. He would save his sisters tantrums for another time though. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the beautiful woman he was with.

xxxxx

Caroline couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach as she changed in the bathroom and fixed her hair. The day had been all business, but tonight this was a date or at least she thought that's what this was. She wanted to look perfect in her little black dress and heels. She had even redone her hair to fall in soft curls around her face.

She had told him when they checked in to only get one room, which had made him all to happy. She was nervous about what this meant. She liked him, really liked him. She just wanted him to like her back, she really hoped this wasn't just about sex. Would he try so hard to see her and spend time with her if he didn't? No, this was real.

She needed to stop worrying she told herself. She was just going to go out and enjoy the night with him. Whatever happened, happened. It wasn't like they hadn't already slept together anyway. Giving herself one last glance she walked out of the bathroom.

Nik sat on the bed waiting for her. A smirk appeared on his handsome face as he saw her. He looked delicious in his black button down shirt and jeans. A part of her didn't want to leave the hotel for dinner, but she wanted a relationship and couples went out to eat. Not to mention she was hungry.

"Let's go get something to eat." Before she lost the will to leave the room.

"I was thinking tacos, I know how much you like those." He smirked.

"Sounds good." she smiled as she walked towards the door.

"They have really good margarita's here to."

"I kind of don't drink." She said biting her lip there was a very embarrassing story behind that.

"Why?"

"Well I don't really wont' tell you that." She said as they got into the elevator.

"I like you sober better anyway." He said as he gently took her hand in his entwine his fingers with hers.

"You've never seen me drunk." She pointed out. As her heart began to race at the heat flooding her. For goodness sake he was just holding her hand.

"True. But you seem like a light weight."

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "So do you come to New York often?"

"Occasionally, I don't like the big city. To many people. You?"

"I've actually only been here once before. I spent more time in the hotel than sight seeing." She said quietly.

"Oh." He said and she realized how what she said sounded.

"Oh." She flushed. "No, I didn't mean that. I…Tyler had business and I spent most of the time in the hotel by myself, because Tyler was working."

He smirked. "Well as much as I would love to spend time with you in the hotel. I want you to enjoy the city as well."

She smiled as excitement raced through her.

xxxxx

The restaurant was only a block from their hotel. It was crowded but they had a quiet corner booth to themselves. He loved that Caroline allowed herself to indulge in food. Most women he met would only peck at their food.

"Do you want to go see a show tomorrow night?" He asked as she worked her way around her taco.

"A Broadway show. Yes."

"Anything in particular."

"How about you surprise me." She smiled.

"I think you'll find I am full of surprises love."

She licked her lips drawing his attention to her lush pink soft lips. He wanted to kiss her again. "So how long have you been drawing."

"Since I was a kid." he had done it to escape his family life. Mikael had always treated him the worse, or so he felt. "I taught myself started out with landscapes and than worked my way on to bigger things."

"Your really talented."

"Thanks. Your pretty good at this whole planning parties. Rebekah told me you use to plan the school functions and plan events for the mayor in your home town."

"I did, I planned all the school events, pretty sure I'm not going to be doing any more work in Mystic Falls though." She said sighing as she looked at her plate. "Tyler's mom is the mayor."

"Well if she doesn't use your talent because of her son, that's her loss. I must say the places you have shown me have all been perfect." he smirked.

Her brow furrowed and she shook her head. "Yet you haven't picked one yet."

"Well that's because I enjoy your company."

"You know…you can have my company whenever you want if that's what you want." She said looking away nervously.

He clasped her hand in his. "I want to spend time with you Caroline. I want something more from you."

She swallowed harshly and nodded. "Me too."

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes."

xxxxx

The air was charged with sexual tension. The walk back to the hotel was excruciating. She kept her hands clasped together she was afraid if she touched him they wouldn't make it back to the hotel. Somehow having her way with him public probably wouldn't end up well.

The ride up the elevator was the worst. It was just the two of them, which made it all that much worse. Her mind kept wandering to things they could do in the elevator.

As soon as they walked through the door and it clicked shut she turned to him. His lips crushed onto hers and one hand tangled in her hair while the other wrapped around her waist pulling her close. His body felt so good as he pressed her against him. She wanted and needed more of him, now.

He backed her to the bed and they both fell. His lips never broke from hers. She moaned as his hands slowly slid up her dress pressing into her thigh. Her body was on fire and her core ached for him so badly. She could feel his erection pressing into her thigh, which only made her hotter.

He pushed her jacket off and flung it somewhere off to the side as she made work of the buttons of his shirt. Why did there have to be so many buttons. After what seemed like an eternity. She finally found his bare chest running her hands up his smooth chiseled body as she removed his shirt from him.

She groaned as her phone started to ring. "Leave it." He said huskily against her lips as his hand rode further up her thigh so close to her aching core. His hand was warm against her rub tantalizing circles on her inner thigh, driving her wild with desire.

She ignored the phone and started working at his belt buckle. She needed him and his kisses just kept deepening. His tongue danced against hers fighting for dominance as his other hand explored her body. His hand found her breast and gentle squeezed it. She was so hot she thought she might combust from the pleasure of it.

Her phone chimed saying she had a voicemail when it started to ring again. Nik stopped and looked at her purse that she had dropped on the floor. "Leave it." She said breathlessly as she undid his buckle and set to work on his jeans.

He smirked as he continued his assault on her mouth. His tongue tasting her and exploring her mouth with an expertise she'd never met before. He stopped only to push her dress up and lift it off her. He took a second to assess her, and she was thankful she was wearing her matching black lace bra and panty set.

Her phone finally silenced but immediately started ringing again. She groaned and than sighed as he looked down at her. "Let me get that." she huffed this had better be life or death.

He slowly got up and she crawled across the bed and reached for her purse to pull out her phone. "Hello." she answered trying to calm her rapid breathing.

"Caroline?"

"Tyler?" She asked breathless. "What the…."

"Where are you?"

"Seriously?" She scoffed.

"Something happened Care." He said his voice quiet.

"What?" She asked concerned as she sat up Nik looked at her as she sat next to him.

"Rebekah we all went out tonight and she passed out. She's at the hospital now."

"Oh my god." She whispered. "I'll be there in like an hour or so." she said hanging up the phone. Panic consumed her as her mind raced of what could have happened to Rebekah. She hoped everything was ok with Rebekah and her baby. "We have to go. Something happened to Rebekah." She said to Nik as she got up off the bed grabbing her dress.

**A/N Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for being a tease. Don't forget to tell me what you think. I love reading your reviews and thoughts. Thanks for your support, until next time.**


	8. The Other Side Of You

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone for all your support and reviews. Here is the next chapter.**

**The Other Side Of You**

Caroline sighed as the phone went to voicemail yet again. The whole trip back she had been trying to reach Bonnie and Elena. She hoped everything was ok with Rebekah. She had just been to the doctor the day before, if something had been wrong wouldn't they of found it.

She hung up the phone and tossed it in her purse. The thought of calling Tyler crossed her mind, but he would probably just be useless and know nothing. She grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair up into a loose messy bun.

"I prefer your hair down. It's sexier." Nik said looking at her.

"Thanks." She smiled. "But I'd rather not walk into the hospital with the crazy sex hair."

"Sadly we didn't have sex."

She sighed, no they hadn't. From the way things had been going it would have been good sex though. Especially if it was anything like the last time. Nik definitely knew how to pleasure her.

"No, but I think we both know that's where we were heading. And my hair was a mess." She said smiling.

"Do you know what's wrong with Bekah? Is she sick?" Nik asked hesitantly.

She could tell from the tenseness in his body, he was really worried. She did know something about his sister, but whether the two were related she had no idea. Not to mention it wasn't really her business to tell. As much as she loved Rebekah she didn't want to be the one to break it to Nik that his baby sister was knocked up.

"I'm sure she is going to be fine." She finally answered looking out the window.

"But something is wrong with her?" He asked concern and a hint of anger lacing his voice.

"No, not exactly."

"Caroline." He almost growled.

She'd never really seen Nik mad before and hated that there first fight was going to have nothing to do with them as a couple, but rather his sister. "Look Nik. What I know isn't my business to tell, and she made me promise not to say anything to you. It's not something that is going to kill her or cause her harm or anything like that. It just might take her sometime to return to normal." she said choosing her words carefully. "Please Nik I don't want to be in the middle of this."

He sighed and glanced at her. "Alright I don't want to put you in the middle. As long as she isn't dying or anything like that."

"What I know won't make her die." She said sliding her hand on top of his. "It's going to be ok." she told him as they pulled into the parking lot. It was late at night so finding a spot in the visitor parking was fairly easy.

The walk into the hospital was tense so very different from the walk they'd had only a few hours ago. As soon as Matt saw her he pulled her into a tight hug.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Nik asked.

"She's fine awake and alert. Not really sure what happened." Matt answered. "We all went out bowling and she just passed out. The doctors are running some tests, but haven't told us anything."

"Rebekah was bowling?" Nik asked shocked.

"You might just have to admit that there is a side to your sister you don't know." she smiled at him. Rebekah hated bowling, but she always went to watch.

"Where is she?" he said shaking his head at her before turning his glare back at Matt.

"I'll take you to her." Elena said as she stood between the doors to the emergency department and the waiting room.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." Caroline said. As much as she wanted to see Rebekah she knew that Nik needed to see her more, and they would probably need some time alone.

xxxxx

Nik followed Elena back through the corridor and finally to a series of rooms separated by cloth curtains. She pointed to one and he silently thanked her before she turned on her heel and left. "Rebekah can I come in?"

"Nik?" She asked panicked. "Um yeah." she answered after a long moment.

He pulled the curtain aside and his heart dropped a little at the sight. He couldn't bare the thought of anything being wrong with his little sister. It was bad enough that Henrik was sick, he couldn't stand another sibling being ill as well.

Rebekah was sitting up in her bed, her hair was pulled up and out of her face. She wore a light blue gown and had an iv in her right arm. She looked really pale except for her cheeks which were a blotchy red.

"I told them not to call you." Rebekah said crossing her arms across her chest as if she were going to pout.

"Your in the hospital. Why wouldn't your friends call me?" He stated annoyed. Did she not care.

"What did Caroline tell you?" She asked looking away embarrassed.

"Other than the fact that your not dying. Nothing." He said annoyed. She had been right when she told him it wasn't fair to have her choose. It wasn't, but that didn't mean he hadn't wanted to know.

Rebekah sucked in a deep breath and blew it out. "I'm pregnant Nik."

He took a long moment to process that information, and even less time to come to the conclusion that he was going to kick Damon Salvatore's ass. Despite what Caroline had said about Damon, he had liked him, until this moment. Now he hated him with a passion.

He was silently planning on ways he could hurt Damon for doing this to his little sister. How dare he? This night just kept getting better and better.

"Nik say something." Rebekah said breaking the tense silence.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. Pregnant women didn't usually end up in the hospital, unless something was wrong or they were giving birth.

"The baby is fine. They are doing some tests. I am dehydrated and my blood pressure is a little low. The doctor said the two are likely related. If all my tests come back fine, I will be released in the next hour or so. You know how slow hospitals can be." Rebekah said seeming annoyed now.

"But you and the…baby are ok?" He asked still a little uncomfortable with the idea that his baby sister was carrying a child in her. Children in general scared him. After his childhood he wasn't sure he ever wanted to bring a child into the world. Mikael had been less than fatherly to him, and even worse when it came out that he wasn't his son. He was a true bastard. Thankfully his mother had finally divorced Mikael after the incident that had put him in the hospital.

"We are fine Nik. Now tell me about you and Caroline?" Rebekah asked with a smile.

He frowned. "Your in the hospital and you want to know about me and Caroline?"

"Yes." She said shaking her head. "People have been fawning over me all night I'm bored with it."

He laughed. "You really must be lacking oxygen in that head of yours. I don't think I've ever seen you give up being the center of attention."

"And I just think your stalling." Rebekah said grinning.

He was stalling he didn't know exactly what to tell her. Yes he had told Caroline they would move to the next level, and he wanted to find out what they had. It still scared him. He hated opening himself up, being vulnerable to be hurt. He wasn't in love with Tatia anymore, but he sure was never going to forget what she did.

xxxxx

"How is she?" Caroline asked Elena as she came back out into the waiting room.

"She's ok. I think she is more irritated that she is here." Elena said honestly. "Probably not the way she wanted everyone to find out either. I'm assuming you already know."

"Yes. Is everything ok?" She asked still concerned for the baby.

"Yeah. The doctor said she is really dehydrated and her blood pressure is low."

"Well I'm glad their both ok." She said quietly as they walked to a vending area. She fished some coins from her purse and got a bag of m&m's. "Where's Damon?"

"She didn't want us to call him. Or you, but Tyler took it upon himself to call you. Especially when he found out you were in New York with Nik." Elena said rolling her eyes. "How was New York?" she asked smiling eyebrows raised.

"Interrupted." she said letting her frustration show.

"Do you think you guys will you know pick up where you left off?" Elena smiled.

"Probably not tonight." She said sadly. "I mean this is a major turn off."

"Well I'm sure it will happen again. And soon. Tyler isn't jealous for no reason, I've seen the way Nik looks at you. And let's not forget you two disappeared for like an hour on Thanksgiving."

"So no one called Damon?" She asked changing the subject. She didn't want to think about the thing she wanted, but couldn't have.

"No." Elena said. "I don't think any of us want to fall on that."

xxxxx

Caroline came out of the bathroom and gasped as she saw Tyler leaning against the wall across from the door. "You scared me." She said trying to calm her heart back down.

"Sorry." He said quietly. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Ok." She said drawing out the k. Despite everything her and Tyler had known each other forever, they had been close friends before becoming a couple.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Tyler asked crossing his arms as he walked towards.

"Tyler…" She said heat flooding her cheeks as outrage coursed through her.

"I know you were in New York with him, and you sounded out of breath when you answered the phone…"

"Tyler." she said trying to regain her composure. "Nik is my client and a friend. If I decide to explore other aspects of that relationship, it really isn't your business." She said trying to walk past him but he stepped in front of her.

"Care. I know I upset you, but I don't want you to do something your going to regret. Don't do something stupid cause your mad at me. I'm sorry, and I know we will end up together eventually…" he said placing his hands on her shoulder. The smell of alcohol on his breath was over whelming. He had been tipping the bottle heavily. The hospital was close to campus there were bars all over, for him to easily get wasted in.

She pulled back trying to get away from him. "I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions, and will do what I please. In case I wasn't clear before, we are done. Completely done as in never ever again will we be in a romantic relationship. The sooner you realize that the better for you. Now please leave me alone about this." She said trying to step around him again.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly against him. "Don't you understand that I can't. I love you Care and the thought of him…touching you…makes me sick."

She tried to get out of his grip but it was iron clad and his fingers were clasping her tighter to the point she was sure she would have bruises. "Your hurting me. Let go." She gasped.

"Feelings mutual Care." He said as he squeezed her even tighter. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes. She'd never been scared of Tyler before, but had to admit that she was right now.

"Pretty sure she asked you to let her go mate." She froze at the familiar voice.

"Pretty sure this isn't your business." Tyler glared but he released his grip enough that she wrenched her arm free. She took a step back and pushed her coat up so she could rub her arm. It felt numb from his rough grip. She bit her lip as she saw the fingerprints already turning purple on her arm.

She heard what sounded like a growl and than everything happened so fast. Nik and Tyler started throwing punches she let out a startled yelp and pressed herself against the wall staying out of the way. "Stop." She yelled. This was out of control if they didn't stop they would both be hurt and end up in the hospital or jail. "Stop." She yelled again.

"Care?" Matt said coming down the hall. "Shit." He mumbled as he rushed over grabbing Tyler from behind.

It took Matt a second to separate Tyler from Nik once they were separated. She quickly stepped in front of Nik to make sure that he wouldn't go after him again. "Come on." She sighed looking at his lip that was busted open and had blood dripping down his chin. "Let's get you cleaned up." She turned back to look at Matt to make sure he was ok. Tyler was sitting on the floor his nose was bloodied and he looked like he was going to have a black eye. Well this wasn't how she thought the night would end.

xxxxx

Nik let Caroline push him back into the waiting room she stopped in the vending machine area and grabbed some napkins before taking his hand and leading him out to the parking lot. She led him back to his car and he leaned against it as she pressed the napkins to his face.

She sighed heavily as she dabbed up the blood on his chin. "You ok sweetheart?" he asked as she continued to fuss over him.

"Yeah." she said looking at his lip. "You didn't have to hit him." She said quietly as she put the bloodied napkins on the hood of the car and got out a clean one.

"He hurt you. You already have bruises." He reminded her.

"He was drunk and stupid. He wasn't going to actually hurt me Nik."

He frowned at her was she serious. Obviously she hadn't seen what he had. He had seen that drunken glazed look before, not on Tyler, but he had seen it enough times to know that his intentions were to inflict pain. The thought of someone hurting her made his blood boil. How dare he think to hurt Caroline.

"He already did." He pointed out gently laying his hand on the arm that had bruises on it.

"Fine but that doesn't give you the right to just come in and start kicking his ass." She said her blue eyes meeting his. "Violence with more violence doesn't really solve anything." She said searching his eyes.

Was she serious? He could have really hurt her. The thought of Tyler putting his hands on her like that made him want to go back in there and knock him around more. This night had already been bad enough without her getting onto him for coming to her rescue. "Well sorry sweetheart, but when I see a guy manhandling a girl it doesn't exactly make me want to play nice." He snapped.

"Well I don't think beating a drunk guy senseless is the right approach either." She snapped back.

"Oh trust me, love. If your friend hadn't of shown up I would have beat him more than senseless." He said knowing his temper was getting the best of him. He needed to back off before he said something he would regret. This night was just trying his patience.

She scoffed and took a step back. "Tyler is someone that I love and care about even if…"

"I see." He interrupted her saying that she loved Tyler set him over the edge. "So what this." He motioned between them with his hands. "Was what one last hurrah before you settled down with him. Looking for somebody to give you a good ride before you get into the mundane married life." She was just using him.

She gasped and took another step back a look of hurt gracing her beautiful features. The look quickly changed to one of anger. "Seriously?" She said shaking her head. "You think I would use you like that?"

It wouldn't be the first time a woman had used him. This was why he didn't do relationships, they always led to disappointment. "Just go Caroline. Go check on your boyfriend." He snapped.

She frowned and looked like she wanted to say something, but ultimately she turned on her heel and stomped back towards the hospital. A part of him told him it was for the best, she would only end up hurting him anyway. The other part wanted to go after her and apologize. In the end he let her walk away telling himself it was better this way. He wasn't going to let himself be hurt and used by someone ever again.

**A/N I know you probably hate me right now. Things need to get crazy for a chapter or two, before they get good. For anybody who is wondering pregnant women can easily become dehydrated. Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think. **


	9. Everybody Fights

**A/N No beta so I apologize for any mistakes. Just wanted to say thanks for making it to 100 reviews. You guys are the best. Thanks.**

**Everybody Fights**

Caroline couldn't help but stare at her arm as she dried off from her shower. She'd known he'd gotten to rough, but now looking at the ugly bruises marring her skin it finally sunk in. Tyler had hurt her, really hurt her. Maybe she'd over reacted with Nik a little bit. Than again had he really needed to hit Tyler. Oh it was so confusing, and last night was such a mess. Last night had been a whirlwind of emotions.

She sighed and focused on getting ready. She wasn't really sure if her and Nik were going back to New York today or not. Technically she had appointments scheduled for this afternoon for them. Even if they had, had a fight, she would still be professional about this. It was the unprofessional part that had her nervous.

She should call him it was after nine in the morning. Still what did she say? They had literally just started dating and than had a fight within hours of their first date. That didn't bode well for the relationship. Still she couldn't fight the feeling that they had something. Why did it have to be so complicated?

Caroline decided on a red sweater and black pants. She did her makeup light and left her hair down. He'd said it was sexy down so down with soft waves it was. Satisfied with her appearance she left the bathroom and glared at her cell. It would be so much easier if it just started to ring. She just need to grow up and call him.

Just as she was reaching for the phone someone knocked at the door. She paused waiting to see if anyone else would get it. Rebekah had gone home with Nik to his apartment last night. Bonnie was probably at school, and Elena work or school. Sighing she went to the door and looked thought the peep hole. She groaned as she saw him standing there. Maybe she could just pretend she wasn't home. She didn't have a car so it wouldn't be a stretch. She really didn't want to talk to him. After last night she was a little scared, and the fact that she was here by herself, didn't help.

"Care are you in there?" Tyler called out.

She froze unsure of what she wanted to do. She leaned against the door afraid to make any noise. She would just pretend she wasn't home.

"Caroline?" he called again.

She bit her lip feeling bad. This was Tyler he didn't sound drunk anymore. Still she'd never seen him like that before, he'd been scary. He had hurt her. She sighed and put her head on the door as she heard footsteps shuffling away and down the hallway.

XXXXX

"Are you sure your ok?" Nik asked as he pulled into the parking lot.

"I'm fine." Rebekah smiled. "Come up Nik. Caroline's home I'm sure of it. Talk to her."

"Bekah…." He started.

"No Nik. You like her, you had a little spat. Don't be an arse." Rebekah said crossing her arms stubbornly.

He put the car in park and hung his hand on the car keys ready to turn the ignition off. When he saw him walking across the parking lot. He could only think of one reason why he would be leaving her apartment this early in the morning. Anger and hurt surged through him. To think he'd thought she was different. To top it all off he saw them and gave him the biggest grin ever as he walked by the car.

The only small pleasure he got was seeing the bruises on his face. At least he had gotten to kick his ass for what he did to Caroline. Although judging by that grin, she had all to easily forgiven him. Guess he'd been right about her, and that just made him angrier.

His hand shifted to the door handle at the overwhelming need to knock the smile off his face. "Nik don't." Rebekah said her hand landing on his arm. "Please you'll only make it worse."

He stared at his sister. He didn't want to do anything to stress her out. He took in a calming breath. "I can't believe she went back to him."

"She wouldn't Nik I know Caroline. That's over." Rebekah said sure of herself.

"She said she loves him." He said grinding his teeth at the memory.

"Caroline loves everybody. I'm sure she didn't mean it like that. She's known Tyler since they were like five." Rebekah sighed. "Come on Nik. At least give her the chance to defend herself."

He wanted to believe her and Rebekah, but he couldn't shake her words out of his head. She'd said she loved him. He wasn't going to open himself up to get hurt again. Tatia had screwed with him. He'd thought he could take a chance but maybe he wasn't ready. Maybe it just wasn't right. It was easier and far less painful to walk away now.

"I'm sorry I can't. Just tell her to pick a place for me ok." he said looking out the drivers side window.

"Your so stubborn Nik. Both of you are stubborn." Rebekah said shaking her head. "Caroline isn't Tatia, she would never do that to you. Don't screw up a good thing because of something in your past."

"I'm sorry Bekah." he said shaking his head. He was never good enough for anyone. Not Mikael, not Tatia, not Caroline. No one.

"Fine." she snapped. "But you can handle your business on your own. I'm not giving her any messages." Rebekah said getting out of the door and slamming it.

He sighed as he watched Rebekah walk into the apartment complex. He still couldn't decide if he was doing the right thing or not. As he watched Tyler pull away taking the time to smirk at him again before he pulled out onto the road, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened last night that would cause him to be so smug.

He would never have thought Tatia would cheat on him, yet she had. Who was to say Caroline would be any different.

XXXXX

Caroline stiffened and put her coffee mug down as she heard noise at the door. She held her breath as the door knob began to turn. Hadn't she given Tyler a key like a year ago? What if he'd come back? All her fears eased as Rebekah walked in. she let out a breath and darted over to hug her friend.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Tired." she sighed. "Nik's bed is nice and all but not the same as mine. Plus I felt bad that he had to sleep on the couch."

"He's just trying to take care of you. It's kind of cute." She smiled. It was more than cute. It was actually very sweet of him to take care of his little sister like that.

"Speaking of Nik…" Rebekah looked at her pointedly. "I heard about last night."

Caroline turned and went to sit down on the couch. This was going to be a long and hard discussion she could feel it. "Last night was a bit of a mess." She finally said.

"Why was Tyler here?" Rebekah asked studying her.

"I don't know. I didn't answer the door." She said biting her lip. "After last night I just didn't…."

"Nik saw him and his triumphant grin, although it was slightly marred by the bruises on his face. He thinks you two got back together."

"What?" She asked stunned. How could he think that? Than she remembered what he had said last night did he really think she was using him. "I'm not getting back together with Tyler. Like ever."

"Than maybe you should tell him that." Rebekah said sympathetically. "I tried he didn't want to listen to me."

"I tried to explain things to him last night, he didn't want to listen." She said quietly. Maybe she should of tried harder.

"Caroline Nik puts on this big show for people, but you have to understand that he's really just a broken guy. Please call him try to talk to him. I've seen how you two look at each other." Rebekah said.

XXXXX

Nik hesitated as he looked at the caller id. Caroline. He wanted to talk to her so badly, but what if she had spent the night with Tyler. He didn't want to hear about that. Didn't want to hear that he was right. Tyler's grin had been all the confirmation he'd needed. So he hit the ignore button.

He sighed as he went back to his drawing. Maybe if he drew another picture of her it would help get her beautiful traitorous face out of his mind. Doubtful.

His phone chimed saying he had a new voice mail and than a different chime a minute later showing he had a text. He set his pencil down and opted for the voicemail first.

_Nik it's Caroline….um I was just wondering what…we were doing. I have appointments set up for us this afternoon….so let me know…and I wanted to talk about last night I'm….I'm sorry…please call me back._

He swallowed hard she wanted to talk this wasn't going to be good. He could already imagine what she wanted to talk about. Her and Tyler rekindling their romance, and how their relationship was over before it ever started. He opened up his text next.

_Please let me know if I should cancel the appointments in the next hour - Caroline_

He pursed his lips as he began to type.

_Cancel them. Pick a place I don't really care- Nik_

His hand hovered over the button for a moment before he hit send.

XXXXX

Caroline stared down at her phone as emotions swirled inside her. She was mad, hurt, and confused all in the same moment. He was giving up just like that. They'd barely even started. It had just been a silly small fight. Sucking in a deep painful breath to keep the tears at bay she changed into a pair of sweats and a hoodie before returning to the front room for a bowl of ice cream and girl talk with Rebekah. After last night they both needed it.

**XXXXX**

Rebekah smiled at her reflection as she finished getting ready. She was evil and she knew it. Honestly though if they weren't going to try to rectify the situation themselves, why couldn't she help them along a little. It had been a week of Caroline trying, at least she was trying, and Nik ignoring her or sending her vague text messages to answer her questions.

To top it off Damon had even agreed to help her out with this. Although she thought he was planning on getting more enjoyment out of it than helping. Regardless she already knew he was an ass. An ass that she loved and enjoyed.

She just hoped that things worked out. Nik deserved happiness. Tatia had been cruel. Dumping Nik and marrying Elijah, she was sure it was because Elijah was worth more money than Nik. Elijah being his brother should never have gone for his brothers girl.

Nik had always felt in superior to his other siblings especially after finding out he was only their half sibling. Mikael made it well known that he was no child of his at least to the family. He hadn't publicly disowned him, no that would be to embarrassing for Mikael.

No one outside the family knew the true reason of Mikael and Ester's divorce. If Mikael hadn't of lost it on Nik and put him in the hospital, their mother may never have come to her senses. That had been the last draw for her as well. She kept contact with Elijah, Kol, and Henrik. Finn had run off some time ago with a red head woman. Mikael attempted to repair the damage, but it was to late, she could never forgive him. She had always been closest to Nik and the ordeal had actually made them closer. He was her brother no matter if they shared the same father or not.

"You know staring in the mirror isn't going to make you anymore gorgeous." Damon smirked as he came up behind her.

"You won't think me so gorgeous in another few months when I'm fat."

"You won't be fat Bekah." He said his eyes widening sarcastically. "You're pregnant with my baby. How could that not be sexy."

She smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. Damon might be an ass, but he was good to her. Not to mention he was being extra charming now that he knew about their impending parenthood. "Good answer."

"I try." He smirked. He looked at the clock on her end table. "You know if Blondie doesn't get home soon this whole scheme of yours will be shot."

Rebekah huffed. Her plan did entail Caroline coming home. Obviously if she wasn't here she couldn't be coerced into joining her Nik and Damon at dinner. "I just sent her a text a few minutes ago. She should be home soon."

"How soon?" He said his eyes taking on a lust filled glint.

"Soon enough that there isn't time for that." She pushed him away playfully, and he gave her a fake pout. "And I am not taking the chance of Nik walking in on that."

XXXXX

He was running early for once. Traffic had been eerily calm tonight. Although he wasn't exactly looking forward to tonight. Damon was joining Rebekah and his dinner tonight. He supposed he would have to get along and play nice for Rebekah's sake. Honestly though after learning about the pregnancy he hated the guy. He doubted anything could be done to change that.

He was walking up to the apartment when he saw her. First it was her beautiful blonde locks that the sun reflected off of. Her piercing blue eyes met his and she stopped walking surprised to see him. As he stared at her he couldn't think of why he'd been avoiding her and so rude to her for a whole week.

"Hi." he said giving her a small smile.

"Why are you here?" She frowned as she walked past him into the building.

"I'm meeting Rebekah and Damon for dinner." He said following her into the elevator.

"Oh. Well have fun." She said staring at the elevator doors. She was mad. He couldn't blame her. He'd been kind of a dick. She'd called him several times and sent him texts, he hadn't answered any of her calls, and only replied to her texts with a short simple reply.

"Caro…."

"Just don't. I've tried to talk to you, to make amends, and you've ignored me for an entire week Nik. You won't even talk to me about business. So if and when you decide to talk to me, you can reach my business phone, and only for business." She snapped her eyes staying focused on the doors.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. She stepped out quickly and walked to her apartment. He followed right on her heels.

"Can you hear me out?" he asked as she slid her key into the door.

"No. I tried to talk to you, to be an adult about it. You didn't want to talk to me. You were rude and you haven't even apologized for acting like an ass."

"I saw Tyler leaving when I dropped Rebekah off." He said lifting his eyebrow in question. Rebekah had told him she hadn't gotten back together with him but he couldn't control his jealousy at seeing the smitten look on the other guys face.

"Tyler stopped by, he did not stay over." she snapped.

"So you didn't sleep with him?" He asked relieved.

She scoffed and frowned at him. "Seriously? How could you even ask me that?" She walked into the apartment and slammed the door in his face. So maybe that wasn't the right question to ask.

Caroline stalked into the living room and headed straight for her room. She heard the door open behind her as she continued toward her room. No doubt Nik letting himself in.

The nerve of him. He ignores her for an entire week, and than expects to talk to her. He wasn't even here for her either. He didn't even offer an apology. He was here to see Rebekah and they just happened to see each other. Ugh. She could scream right now. Nik was so infuriating.

"Hey Blondie, Bekah and I are going for dinner you want to come?" Damon asked venturing out of Bekah's room.

"No thanks." She snapped.

"But it would make Bekah so happy." Damon smirked.

She stopped as she caught on quickly. Damon would never just invite her to dinner she turned back to look at Nik. Rebekah had planned this. "Nope." She said and walked into her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

She fell onto her bed and wanted to cry. She hadn't cried once over Tyler, and now here she was about to cry over a guy who she never even really dated. She'd made the effort to fix things, and he'd blown her off. She wasn't important to him at all, and she would be damned if she spent anytime with him socially after the way he'd treated her.

**A/N I know you guys hate Tyler right now. He will do something redeeming much further down the road. Someone asked who Elena was dating. She is pleasantly single at the moment. Although Kol and Stefan will both be in the story later on down the road so maybe a pairing with one of them or she could stay single for the story. Let me know what you think. Please review.**


	10. The Calm Before The Storm

**A/N No Beta. Thanks as always for reading, alerting, and adding to your favorites. I love reading your reviews. Thank you so much for all your kind words. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Calm Before The Storm**

"Are you sure you won't come with us?" Elena asked as she zipped up her suitcase.

"My mom is working a double shift on Christmas, since I already said I wasn't coming home, and riding in a car with Tyler for eight plus hours, not my idea of fun." She said. Tyler had called her and apologized for hurting her, which she had accepted. That didn't mean she was ready to spend time with him and be friends again. He'd scared her and hurt her, that would take more than a few weeks to get over.

Than there was Nik. He'd gone back to ignoring her again. Yes she'd been short with him in the elevator that night, but he'd blown her off for an entire week. He hadn't come to see her either, he had come to see Rebekah. She felt like he only wanted to speak with her, because he had seen her, otherwise he would have continued to ignore her.

She didn't feel like he was making any effort at all. Yes they'd had a little fight, she would have gotten over it, if he had of just spoken to her. She had called him several times, he had assumed the worse with out ever asking her for her side of the story. No, he had ignored her instead, that's what infuriated her more than anything. Now two weeks later he was still ignoring her.

"You know you could come over to our house on Christmas." Elena offered. "Bonnie, Jeremy, Katherine and I will be there."

"That sounds nice but I have an appointment set up with a perspective client on the 23rd." She said. This was for setting up a charity event for a small independent company, if she landed this it could get her a nice paycheck.

"Well we leave in the morning, at nine. You have a place at our house if you change your mind." Elena said looking at her sympathetically.

"I'll think about it, but I'd have to fly out and that would be expensive." She said, and she knew she'd already looked into it. Especially after Rebekah had told her that Damon had invited her to spend the holiday in New York with him and his brother.

"I just hate to think of you being here all by yourself on Christmas."

"It's fine." She said waving her hand off. It wasn't like it would be her first Christmas alone. Her mom always worked Christmas, at least she had ever since her dad had left. It would just be her some movies and lots of junk food. What a perfect way to spend the holidays.

XXXXX

Caroline walked toward her apartment. It had been a good day, not only had she landed the job, but she had gotten some awesome last minute deals on some clothes for herself.

The smell of food made her mouth water. Rebekah knew how to cook, it was only as she put her key into the lock that she realized what day it was and that Nik was probably here. She took a deep breath and than walked in.

All three occupants looked up as she entered, it was only him that she saw. Why did he have to look so good in his fitted Henley and dark jeans. His short curls and dimples and damn sexy stubble. Ugh she hated the way he turned her on just looking at him.

"Hey Caroline." Rebekah smiled. "I made some lasagna."

"Yes please join us Blondie." Damon smirked.

She rolled her eyes she was hungry. "Please I won't get to see you again until after Christmas." Rebekah said already getting up to get her a plate.

"Fine." She sighed. "Let me put my stuff away."

Nik watched as she walked into her room and shut the door. He'd thought if he could ignore her, he could stop thinking about her. Thought he could go back and pick up women from the bar. He couldn't, he couldn't stop thinking about her, or drawing her.

If she could hurt him this much at the beginning of a relationship, how much could she hurt him when it was over. Which it would be, at some point she would decide he wasn't good enough for her and move on. Still he couldn't stop from wanting to see her.

Every time she called it was a fight to keep from picking up the phone. He was being an idiot and he knew it. Maybe he should give it a chance, hopefully it wasn't to late.

"Nik." Rebekah hissed. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice." He replied.

"Pfft. You know what I mean. Your miserable stop being an ass and just accept the fact you like her. Maybe you haven't completely ruined your chance." Rebekah frowned.

He doubted that. She'd been pissed he'd blown her off after a week, how would she feel after three? Probably royal pissed. He did deserve it he wouldn't lie. Still he had gotten her a present and had come tonight with the hope to speak with her.

The door to her room opened and she came out wearing a black skirt and heels that only made her long legs look sexier. He watched the sway of her hips as she walked to the table. He really had been an idiot.

"So did you leave any stuff at the mall for the last minute shoppers?" Damon smirked.

"What? I had a good day, I deserve to splurge every once in a while." She shrugged eyeing the plate Rebekah had made and set in the spot next to him. Sighing she sat down scooting closer to Rebekah.

"Yes I'm sure your credit card company loves you right now." Damon replied teasingly.

"I don't have a credit card. They're nothing but trouble."

"So your meeting went well than?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, it makes it a lot easier to work with a client when they actually return your phone calls."

"I would imagine so." Rebekah said looking pointedly at him.

"I understand that you both are going to be alone for the holiday. You're welcome to come to my condo in the city. There is plenty of room for you both. My brother isn't much fun he's very broody. Probably because he needs to get laid."

"Damon." Rebekah said swatting him.

"Just stating the truth. Trust me Bekah, you'll see once you meet him. He really is no fun at all." He said defensively. "Were leaving tonight, since it's suppose to start storming tomorrow. You could always meet us up there to."

The idea of going to his condo was not appealing, but maybe if Caroline was going.

"Storming, there saying possible blizzard." Rebekah said. "You should come both of you are going to be all alone."

"Yeah well I'm use to being alone on Christmas." Caroline said taking a bite. She'd yet to look at him once since she had sat down. The thought of Caroline spending the holiday by herself bothered him.

"Sad tragic family life. Guess were all in good company." Damon said only this time there was no sense of sarcasm in his voice.

They sat in silence all of them eating. He couldn't help but wonder what Damon's sad family life was. Caroline had already told him about her father and mother, the first night that they met. How her parents could leave her alone on a holiday was beyond him. Caroline was a happy carefree person, she was so full of light, how could anyone not want to spend time with her.

Rebekah and Damon had excused themselves and went to her room to finish packing, and Caroline had gotten up starting the dishes. He supposed now was as good a time as any to talk to her.

"Let me help you." he said stacking the plates and bringing them to her.

She glared at him her blue eyes filled with anger and hurt. "So what now your going to try and get all domestic on me."

"Just trying to help, love."

"Whatever." She sighed and turned back to this sink.

"I should have called you."

"You've had three weeks and you're just now coming to that conclusion."

"You told me you loved him, and I just assumed you two would get back together."

"Yeah well you know what they say when you assume." She said stopping what she was doing to glare at him. The tension built between them as they're eyes searched each other. He had to fight the urge to kiss her as her blue eyes locked onto his. He couldn't help but to look at her soft pink lips that were calling out to him. Why had he been avoiding her?

They both turned as someone cleared there throat. Damon smirked at them and Rebekah just looked amused and appalled at the same time. "Well if you two are done with the eye sex, were going to go so you can get onto the good stuff. As much as I'd love to watch that, it's starting to snow."

"Ew." Rebekah said crinkling her nose. "Just give them your address and let's go."

Nik accepted the piece of paper and looked at it before he gave Rebekah a hug good bye. "Apologizing usually helps." She whispered. "And behave, don't be an arse."

"Have a good holiday Bekah." he said rolling his eyes.

"Well it was nice seeing you again. I guess I don't have to tell you two to have a goodnight." Damon smirked as he ushered Rebekah to the door.

"Damon." Rebekah said swatting him. "Are you ok here?" She asked looking between the both of them.

Caroline smiled and rushed over to hug her. "Go have a good time."

"Oh we will." Damon smirked.

And it was moments like that, that he wanted to beat the hell out of the guy.

As the door closed Caroline spun on her heel to stare at him. "So why are you still here?"

He looked to the floor he hated being vulnerable and showing his weakness. "I fancy you Caroline. I've been an arse, and I want to spend time with you."

"It took you three weeks to come to that realization. You must really fancy me." She said sarcastically.

"Caroline the last relationship I had….didn't end well. She's married to my brother." he admitted. "My faith in women is a little shaken, and I don't get why you defended Tyler."

She turned going back to scrubbing the dishes and he just watched her hoping she would say something. It took her several minutes before she stopped and turned back to him. "Maybe I was in a little bit of denial, and confused. I've known Tyler since I was a kid, I saw what he did and felt it, but I don't think it really sank in right away. That's never happened before." She said quietly. "But you scared the shit out of me the way you went crazy on him. I don't like fighting especially physical fighting. My parents use to fight all the time in front of me heated ugly yelling arguments. Never physical, but it was awful. I just hate it, I always felt like it was my fault. I get that you were trying to protect me, and if you would have just talked to me everything could have been fine. I get why you reacted the way you did, and appreciate that you tried to help. But you ignored me for a week. You never gave me a chance to explain, so yeah I got mad, and than you ignored me for another two weeks. So I have a little bit of a hard time believing you fancy me."

"You told me you loved him…" he repeated this was the one thing that had stuck in his mind since she'd said it.

She rolled her eyes in frustration. "Before we got together Tyler was one of my closest friends. I've known him forever. So yes I do love him and care for him, that doesn't mean I'm in love with him. Because that is a big difference. If you'd of given me a chance to explain you would have known that." She yelled. "I made the effort I called you several times, texted, apologized. You ignored me. What am I suppose to think when a guy who I've only skirted around the topic of getting in a relationship with blows me off. I mean we got into a fight within hours of getting together and you refuse to talk to me, what do you expect me to think?" She screamed tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly. He hated that he'd upset her so much. He'd tried to convince himself that she didn't care, he had been wrong. Now she was standing in front of him with tears rolling down her face. "How can I acquit myself?"

She just shook her head and wiped tears away from her eyes. "I don't know."

**A/N Promise all Klaroline next chapter. Please don't forget to let me know what you think.**


	11. The Storm

**A/N No beta so I apologize for any mistakes. Also just a reminder this is a M rated fic for a reason. Smut warning.**

**The Storm**

She hadn't asked him to leave yet. That had to be a good sign. After she had yelled at him and made him feel like a complete and total ass, they had resumed doing dishes. Well she'd excused herself to the bathroom for several minutes first. That had been fifteen minutes ago. As she loaded the last dish into the dishwasher, he couldn't help but wonder what he could possible do to make things right with her.

She walked toward the window and looked outside for a few seconds before turning back to him. "It's really starting to come down out there, you should probably get going."

So that was a nice way of asking him to leave. "Are you going to be ok here by yourself?" He stalled.

"Use to do it all the time when I was in high school. My mom avoided me like the plague." She said quietly.

They had more in common than he would have thought. Both of them had broken relationships with their parents. His he was sure was worse by far, but he felt for her. How anyone could avoid her was beyond him. Although he had been doing just that hadn't he. He really was an idiot. To think that he thought he could forget all about the beautiful woman before him who had snuck her way into his every waking thought.

"I got you something." he said as he grabbed his coat.

She furrowed her brow at him confused. "Why?"

"I can't stop thinking about you."

"You really do have a funny way of showing it." She retorted.

"I'm sorry Caroline." he took the small box out of his coat and handed it to her.

"What is it?" She asked her eyes flicking between him and the box.

"Open it and see."

"You know it's going to take more than an apology and a gift for me to forgive you." She sighed as she played with the wrapping.

"So you're saying I have a chance?" he smiled hopefully.

"I'm saying I'll think about it." She said after a long moment.

It wasn't a yes or a no. He supposed after everything he would have to take what he could get. He was about to say something else when the lights went out. He blinked a couple of times as his eyes tried to adjust to the blackness.

"Shit." She hissed as she started to move away from him. It was completely dark in the house he couldn't see a few inches in front of him. He could hear her shuffling around and another mumbled curse as she obviously collided with something.

"You alright sweetheart?" he asked.

"Just trying to get to the flashlight." She mumbled.

He reached into his pocket pulling out his cell. He pressed a button causing the phone to illuminate. She was halfway across the apartment. Using his phone as a guide he walked over to her. "I'm not sure a flashlight is going to be much help."

"Well it will help me see once you and your phone are gone." she said reaching into the cupboard.

"I'm not leaving you here in the dead of winter with out power. You'll freeze to death." He said surprised by her answer. Was she crazy enough to stay here.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure it will come back on." She said as she flicked the flashlight on and deliberately shined it in his eyes.

He blocked the light with his hand, and walked toward the window. The snow was falling hard, really hard. It was hard to tell how deep the snow was from so high up, but the roads were completely covered. "Caroline you can't stay here. This is a college city, most people are gone for the holidays. They won't get power back up here for days."

"Where else would I…" She trailed off as she caught on to what he had been thinking. Of course she could stay with him at his place. What better way to start making it up to her then being stuck together. "No. No way."

"Caroline."

"No."

"Were wasting time sweetheart. The longer we fight about this the worse it's getting out there." He said pointing to the window. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

She gave him an exasperated look before trudging off to her bedroom. "Fine but you're going to have to give me a minute to pack some things."

"That's fine. You're going to have to give me a moment to raid your cupboards."

"Why?" She asked turning to him shining the flashlight in his eyes again.

"I don't have food at my apartment."

She shook her head and he was pretty sure she rolled her eyes but it was hard to tell in the dark. "Whatever. Just don't take Bekah's food she'll kill you."

XXXXX

Caroline stared at the lingerie trying to think if she wanted to put it in her bag or not. No. Just because he was hot and nice, although maybe not so much recently, didn't mean she was going to sleep with him. He was going to have to really make it up to her for that to happen. She grabbed her plaid pajama pants and t shirt and put them in the bag.

She zipped up the bag and walked out into the front room clutching the flashlight as she went. "Let's go."

She shined the light in his face again, it surprised her he hadn't said anything about it yet. Still she wanted to test his resolve, even if it was a tad childish. "Only after you tell me why you have this giant box." He said waving a big box of condoms. "With the cookies." he smirked.

She felt her face flush and flame as she looked at the box. She was glad it was dark in the apartment, she was sure she was the color of a fire truck. "That would be your sisters idea." She said calmly despite the rapid pounding of her heart. "You know for when we bring a guy home."

"Apparently she forgot how to use them." He said as he dropped the box inside the bag. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Just because he was bringing them didn't mean he was going to get to use them.

She laughed. "Let's go."

"Yes but why with the cookies?"

"Have you met your sister?"

"Good point."

She put on her coat and slipped the present he got her into her purse as they left the apartment.

XXXXX

Nik couldn't sleep. He'd fallen asleep on his couch dozen of times in the time he'd lived here. Tonight was different. Tonight he had a gorgeous woman sleeping in his bed. He'd of course been a gentleman and taken the couch. Caroline was still hurt and angry at him, he wasn't going to force her into anything. He was determined to let her make the first move, even if it killed him.

That didn't mean he could sleep with her in his bed. In the bed where he'd made love to her twice before. In the bed she'd left him in the morning after. He rubbed his hand down his face in frustration. He was never going to fall asleep if he didn't stop thinking like this.

The sound of soft footsteps padding across the hallway towards the kitchen drew him from his thoughts. Her blonde hair was pulled up loosely around her face and if she thought those pajamas would be a deterrent she was wrong. Caroline would look good no matter what she wore.

He smiled as he watched her look through his cupboards before she finally found the glass she was looking for. She opened the fridge and she mumbled something. Probably about the lack of contents.

He sat up and walked over toward her. "Looking for anything in particular?"

"You don't have bottled water?"

"Why pay for something you can get out of the tap." He said turning on the water.

"Ugh. Do you know how many chemicals are in there?" She asked crinkling her nose. "Bottled water tastes better."

"Why pollute the earth with plastic?"

She rolled her eyes and put her cup on the sink. He watched as she took a sip and made a face before setting the cup down. "You could at least get a filtration pitcher or something."

"No wonder Bekah is your best friend." He smirked. "I think you might be worse than her."

She raised an eyebrow. "Nobody is worse than Bekah."

"Can't sleep?" He asked raking his eyes over her body. She definitely looked good no matter what she wore.

"Thank you for the gift." she said unexpectedly. "It was really nice."

"Your welcome." He smirked.

"Why did you do it?"

"I told you I can't get you out of my head."

"So you drew me?" She asked taking another sip of water.

"I thought it would help."

"Did it?"

"No."

"Well it was really nice. Thank you." she said after a minute.

"Do you want to watch something?"

She looked at him warily. "Do I get to choose?"

He smirked. "Only if your watching it with me."

She rolled her eyes but followed him to the couch and sat down on the opposite end. He pulled up his Netflix account and let her choose the movie thankful when she showed him some mercy by picking a movie out of the comedy section. He handed her the blanket and she snuggled down into the other side of the couch.

XXXXX

The loud shrilling sound of a cell phone going off woke her up. She sat up slowly looking at Nik who was still sound asleep on the other end of the couch. She climbed over him reaching for the phone eager to make it shut up. It was much too early to be awake, or she'd stayed up much to late. Falling asleep whilst sharing the couch with the hot guy who she couldn't' get out of her head had been difficult. She picked it up saw the name on the screen and hit the ignore button.

He moved beneath her bumping her leg. She yelped as she lost her balance and fell on top of him. His eyes flew open and he frowned at her as his eyes met hers. "What are you doing sweetheart?" he asked his eyes roaming over her body.

"Your phone wouldn't stop ringing. Kol or something like that."

"You didn't talk to him did you?"

"No I hit ignore." She said as she looked at the clock. It was after one in the afternoon.

"Good I didn't want to talk to him anyway."

"Who is he?"

"My brother." he replied looking up at her.

It was only than that she realized she was technically laying on top of him. The mood in the room changed quickly as she became very aware of the position she was in. Sexual tension filled the room. She bit her lip as she met his eyes. Could she forgive him was it to soon.

"Caroline?" He said his hand touching her cheek.

"Nik." She said leaning into his touch. "I don't want you to hurt me again." Being her with him like this, she couldn't resist him. She didn't have it in her.

"I would never hurt you on purpose Caroline. I care about you a lot. I'm willing to try if you are." he said pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I promise if you give me the chance you won't regret it."

With a sigh she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. In that second she knew she was lost in him. The second their lips met it was over she didn't have any fight left. He felt like home. She opened her mouth allowing him entrance. Their tongues danced together both fighting for dominance.

She giggled as he tried to adjust the blankets so that she was underneath them with him. "How about you take me to bed instead." She smiled. "There's more room."

He pushed himself up as she climbed off of him and walked towards the bedroom. She crawled across the bed and he followed her. She took a moment to take in his bare chest before she kissed him again as he lowered himself on top of her.

His kiss was heated and full of desire and passion. She squirmed as his warm hand slid up her shirt and he pulled away to pull it off of her. "You're beautiful love." He murmured as he sucked on her bottom lip.

His kisses left her mouth as he trailed down her jaw to her neck and as he unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side he took one of her breasts into his mouth suckling on it. His other hand gently kneading the other one. She moaned arching into him as she ran her hands in his soft blonde curls.

"Nik please." She whispered. She needed him inside her. They had teased and skirted around each other for far too long. Later they could take there time and enjoy each other, for now she wanted him inside her.

As if sensing her need he pushed her pants and panties down and she pushed his down smiling at his commando state. He nestled himself between her legs as he kissed her one last time before he thrust inside her.

She gasped out as he filled her so perfectly. She wrapped her legs around his back locking them together pulling him deeper. He set a steady rhythm as he rocked inside her. She raised up meeting him thrust for thrust.

The heat inside her was building as he kissed her passionately each taking the time to explore the others mouth as their bodies joined together in the most intimate way. Her mouth wasn't all he explored he thrust in her from different angles as if trying to see which way would make her moan the loudest. She was teetering on the edge as the heat rose in her to peaks she'd never reached before. She moaned as she came undone letting wave after wave of pleasure engulf her. Nik followed a few thrusts behind her as he called out her name.

He fell on top of her as they fought to regain control of their rapid breathing. He kissed her again and rested his forehead against hers. "That was amazing sweetheart."

"Were going to do it again." She said as she kissed him.

"I hope so. Just promise me one thing." He said as he kissed her longingly.

"What?"

"That if I fall asleep you'll still be here when I wake up."

She smiled up at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

**A/N Was I good to you? Please review. Until next time.**


	12. Merry Christmas

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing, reading, alerting, and favoriting. You guys really help me keep inspired. Also still no beta so I apologize for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy this nice fluffy chapter.**

**Merry Christmas**

Caroline took the towel that Nik handed her and wrapped it around herself as she stepped out of the shower. She couldn't take her eyes off of his lean hard body or the way that little rivulets of water ran down his back as he dried himself off. Her breathing was finally starting to return to normal as she finished drying off. She'd never had shower sex before, but planned on doing it on a fairly frequent basis.

She took the long sleeve shirt that Nik had given her and slipped it and her panties on. She looked around the bathroom and came to the realization that there was no hairdryer. Sighing she went to the bedroom and dug her brush out of her purse. She probably should have gotten some things out of her bathroom before leaving last night.

"I'm going to find something to eat." Nik said as he pulled on a pair of black pajama bottoms and headed to the front room.

She went back to the bathroom as hunger suddenly hit her. It had been after five when they'd ventured into the shower. She wasn't exactly sure how long they'd been in there, but the water had been very cold when they'd finished there shower. Neither of them had ate since dinner last night and she was famished now.

XXXXX

Nik dug through his cupboards hoping he had something decent to make. He hadn't been lying when he'd said he didn't have food here. It was Christmas eve and the blizzard was still going strong outside nothing would be open for delivery. Sighing he pulled out the box of spaghetti and jar of sauce.

He glanced at his phone as the familiar ring tone went off. He knew if he didn't' answer it she would only call back. Rebekah was anything but persistent. "Hey Bekah."

"I've been calling you all day." She screamed into the phone. "I was worried you were dead or something."

"I've been busy."

"Busy?" She said annoyed. "Doing what there's a freaking blizzard outside."

He smirked as he looked back to his bedroom. "Exercising." He'd certainly burned enough calories today.

"What? You don't own any workout equipment. I've been worried about you. I've called all day and you haven't answered." She said irritated.

"I didn't hear my phone." He answered honestly. If she'd called he hadn't answered because he'd been to preoccupied. "I'm sorry you were worried Bekah. But I'm fine."

"Have you spoken to Caroline? I can't get a hold of her either."

He tried to contain his laughter. He was surprised she hadn't put two and two together. "She's fine."

"We lose power at out apartment so easily…."

"Bekah. She's here with me." He said cutting her off before she worked herself up to much.

"She is. Oh. Ew." She said as she finally caught on. "You were exercising right Nik. That's so original."

"It's not a complete lie." He smiled looking at Caroline as she came out of the bedroom. His eyes traveled the length of her in just his shirt. It was sexy. He wanted her again.

"Whatever Nik. She's my best friend so don't screw this up."

"I don't intend to."

"Good." She huffed into the phone. "Well now that I know your not dead. Enjoy the rest of your night."

"I plan to." He heard Rebekah make a disgusted noise as she hung up the phone. He looked over his call history and saw she had in fact been calling all day. Oops. "Bekah." He said indicating the phone. "Wanted to make sure I was still alive. She was worried that we didn't answer our phones."

"Oh." She said her cheeks flushing. "How did she take us…you know."

"She told me not screw it up." He shrugged. "She's been trying to hook us up for a while. Nagging me about how I was being an arse."

"Well you were." She said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." He said kissing her. What started out as a simple peck quickly turned into so much more. He pulled her closer as his hands trailed up her shirt and she wrapped her arms around him.

She broke away first. "Just so were clear if you ever ignore me like that again. I'm going to kick your ass." She smiled as she kissed him. "Now if you expect anymore _fun_ tonight, I suggest we find something to eat. I'm starving."

"I was going to make spaghetti." He said kissing her.

"No more kissing." She mumbled against his lips, before pulling away. "I need food."

"All the snacks I stole from your apartment are in that bag." He said going back to the stove to start dinner. He was starving also. They'd been to busy to eat earlier.

"You took Rebekah's Oreos she is going to kill you." She said holding up the golden Oreo's.

"I couldn't help myself."

"Stealing food from a pregnant woman is never a good idea." she said as she opened up the package.

"I'll buy her more." he smirked as he grabbed one to.

XXXXX

Caroline awoke to the sound of her phone going off. She groaned as she slipped away from Nik reaching for it. She looked at the alarm clock on his end table and frowned seeing it was already after ten in the morning. They really needed to stop being so lazy.

Their day yesterday had literally consisted of sleeping, eating, and sex. Not that she was complaining. She had thoroughly enjoyed herself, and was quite sated. Still they would have to join the land of the living again soon, or at least she would.

"Hello."

"Care?" Bonnie squealed excitedly.

"Hey. What's up?" Caroline said smiling at Nik as he stirred.

"Jeremy proposed."

"Really? Wow. Congratulations."

"You have to be my maid of honor. You and Elena." Bonnie gushed.

"Of course."

"Valentine's Day weekend."

"Of this year?" She questioned.

"I know it's soon, but we want to get married on Wickery Bridge and they start renovating it in March. And that's where we first got together. And…"

"Bon slow down. That sounds perfect. You two have been together forever." She said knowing that no doubt they'd already been getting the third degree from their parents.

"Thanks Care. I needed that." Bonnie replied and she could hear the relief in her voice.

"I'm happy for you." She said a smile forming on her face. Jeremy and Bonnie had been together forever, and unlike her and Tyler were very much in love.

"So how are you? I mean I know your by yourself, and the storm.."

"I'm good and I'm…not alone." She said smiling at Nik.

"Oh. Who are you with?" Bonnie asked.

"Nik." She said blushing as she pulled her knees into her chest.

"Oh my god. I knew you two would end up getting together eventually. You two have chemistry." Bonnie said excitedly. "Well I better let you get back to it. I'll see you in a few days, and than we have to go shopping. Merry Christmas."

"Sounds fun. Merry Christmas" She said hanging up. "Bonnie and Jeremy are getting married. In February."

"Wow. Is she pregnant to?"

"No. Bonnie I think is even more careful than I am. She's in grad school she can't afford to get pregnant right now." She said honestly. "You up to coming home with me in February?" She bit her lip realizing that they'd really only just gotten together even if they had been flirting forever.

He raised an eyebrow. "I can't think of a better way to spend a weekend than with you, love."

She smiled she just hoped there wouldn't be any awkward moments.

XXXXX

Three weeks later

Caroline watched as the last person walked out the door before turning back to Nik. The sight of him dressed in a suit was enough to make her go weak in the knees. He looked so hot, and she was glad she was going home with him tonight. Who was she kidding she went home with him every night.

"So how did you do?" She asked as he started to gather the few pieces that hadn't sold.

"Ok." He smirked giving her a quick kiss.

She glared at him. "I think you did better than ok."

He smirked. "How about I take you out to a celebratory dinner?"

"Hmmm, sounds good. Where are you taking me?"

"Tacos sound good?"

She stood on her tip toes to kiss him slipping her tongue into his mouth taking a moment to enjoy his warmth and the tingling sensation of his mouth on hers. "Tacos always sound good." she murmured.

**A/N Sorry I know this is a really short chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please review I love to read them.**


	13. Awkward Moments

**A/N I want to give a big thank you to Jane-Alex for designing the cover for this story.**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, read, alert, and favorite this story. I don't have a beta so I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Awkward Moments**

"I'm going to look like a beached whale." Rebekah complained as she came out of the dressing room.

"You look fine." Caroline replied as she looked up from where the seamstress was making one final adjustment to her dress. Yes her friend had a small baby bump, but she looked good.

"You look lovely. You have a glow about you." The seamstress added.

"How's your dress coming Bonnie?" Elena called as she stood in her dress waiting for her turn.

"It's perfect." Bonnie yelled from the changing room.

"Well come out so we can see to." Caroline laughed.

"I don't know what I was thinking, thinking I could plan a wedding and get married in less than two months. But at least my dress is perfect." Bonnie said as she emerged in her gown.

Caroline smiled as she took in the form fitting strapless dress and the beaded train. "You look beautiful Bon."

"I love it." Elena said running to give her a hug.

"Five more days Bonnie." Caroline chimed in.

"I'm just worried we won't get everything done in time." Bonnie said as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Don't worry we'll get everything done." Caroline said. It was her goal to make sure her friends wedding went off without a hitch. They were leaving for Mystic Falls early tomorrow morning. She was helping Bonnie take care of all the last minute details to make her day perfect.

"What time are you guys picking us up tomorrow?" Bonnie asked.

"Hey I still live with you." she frowned as she went to look at herself in the mirror. She loved the red dress Bonnie had picked out for them. It went to her knees and had a small slit in the back with the black heels she was wearing she would probably be as tall as Nik.

"Really? Because you haven't stayed the night at home since you two got together." Elena teased.

"Well as much as I love you guys, it's kind of nice that he has his own place." There was that privacy where they could make love on the couch or bed or shower and no one would ever know. Some nights it was all three places.

"Yes it is. The last thing I want to hear is you two go at it like wild animals." Rebekah chimed in as she looked at herself in the mirrors.

"Well uh…he's staying over with us tonight." She replied biting her lip.

"Ew." Rebekah said disgusted.

She shrugged. "Were leaving at six in the morning, it will be easier that way. Bonnie and Jeremy are riding up with us." She justified. Sure they could stay at Nik's place but they would have to get up even earlier to leave and than go pick up Bonnie and Jeremy. She wanted that extra hour of sleep especially since her and Nik had gotten in the habit of sleeping late. It was a perk of her job. Most her clients liked to meet in the late morning or afternoon anyway.

"Jeremy's staying the night to."

"If I can deal with it so can you." Elena said shooting Rebekah a sympathetic look. "Especially since they are living with us for two weeks until there apartment is ready."

Bonnie cleared her throat. "And Caroline." Caroline looked up at her friend frowning at the seriousness of her voice. "Um Tyler's coming over tonight for our get together."

"Oh." She'd been hoping to avoid him. She hadn't seen him since that awful night at the hospital and only spoke to him on the phone when she'd finally accepted his call so he could apologize.

"It's just he's going to be at the wedding and…" Bonnie started.

And they wanted to make sure the two guys could be in the same room as each other without fighting. She understood, she just wasn't looking forward to it.

XXXXX

Nik could tell something was off with her as he followed her into her bedroom and set his bag down on the bed. She was playing with her sweater sleeves and biting her lip nervously.

"You ok, love?" he asked eyebrow raised.

"Um." She said as she pulled him down to sit on the bed. She was starting to make him nervous. Was she breaking up with him? "I have to tell you something, and I kind of need you to be cool about it."

_Ok._ Now he was really worried what was she going to tell him. His mind was running through all sorts of possibilities none of them good. "Your killing me with the suspense sweetheart."

She sighed and closed her eyes and he braced himself for the worst. "Tyler's going to be here tonight." She said quickly. "And he's going to be at the wedding, and Bonnie and Jeremy just want to make sure that you two can be in the same room together…you know without killing each other."

He'd known he was going to be at the wedding, and had planned to avoid him like the plague, but the idea of having to share space with him in such a close proximity didn't set well with him. He wanted this to work with Caroline, and knew that if he started something it would not go in his favor with anyone.

"I won't start anything with him….but if he tries anything." If he so much as even looked at Caroline the wrong way he might snap. "He won't." she said sure of herself. "Jeremy talked to him."

He kissed her hesitantly, he still wasn't sure this was a good idea. The deranged look on his face when he'd hurt her would forever be imprinted in his brain. "I promise I'll make it up to you." She said as she deepened the kiss slipping her tongue into his mouth. "We still haven't broke in my bed."

"I suppose it has been rather neglected." He smirked as he kissed her lightly again. In the few short months they'd been together he'd never stayed over at her place. It just made more sense to go to his place. The only time she spent in her apartment was to get clothes to bring to his place. They practically lived together, which he was oddly ok with.

"You better have clothes on." Rebekah yelled as she opened the door with one hand over her eyes.

"We weren't doing anything." Caroline said before he could tease her. Rebekah peeked through a finger and than moved her hand.

"Dinners ready." She said rubbing her stomach where there was a noticeable, small, but noticeable bump.

XXXXX

Dinner was awkward. Whoever's bright idea it was to have Nik and Tyler in the same room should be shot. The only thing that could be heard was the quiet chewing and scraping of forks on plates. Never had she been to a friendly dinner gathering so quiet. Especially amongst this group.

"Well as much as I love awkward silences why don't we just get it all out there on the table. Blondie and you use to date." Damon said pointing between her and Tyler. "Now she's sleeping with him." He pointed to Nik. "Now that, that's out in the open can we have conversation."

Caroline felt her face flush in embarrassment and felt Tyler's heated gaze on her. Nik shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Damon." Rebekah scoffed.

"What? Nobody is speaking." He shrugged. "Just trying to clear the air."

Tyler cleared his throat. "Is it ok if I still bring a date to the wedding."

"Sure." Bonnie smiled tensely looking at her.

Caroline sighed relieved that maybe he was finally moving on.

"Maybe you should tell them who you were thinking." Matt said shaking his head annoyed.

"Why? Who is it?" Bonnie asked looking at Jeremy.

"Vicki." He smiled.

The mood in the room changed so quickly he didn't know what to think. Caroline dropped her fork. Elena choked on her drink, and Bonnie looked like she was about to lose it as she stood up from the table.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie managed, her dark cheeks turning red.

"She's in town." He shrugged.

"Unbelievable." Bonnie muttered as she walked away from the table. Jeremy got up and followed after her closing the bedroom door behind them.

"So who's Vicki?" Damon asked interrupting the awkward silence.

Caroline shook her head sighing and he wasn't sure if she was jealous or angry for her friend.

"My sister." Matt answered as he took a long sip of his beer.

"And the town whore." Elena quipped. "Sorry Matt." She added looking at him apologetically.

"How could you do that to them?" Caroline whispered. "You know about there past."

"That was years ago." Tyler shrugged. "I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"You're an ass." Elena said rolling her eyes.

Caroline couldn't believe Tyler was doing this. Was he really that stupid? After everything Vicki had done how could he bring her to Bonnie and Jeremy's wedding. "Out of all the women in the city you picked Vicki to be your date. Is this some sort of twisted joke?"

"Fine I won't take her if your going to get all jealous." Tyler laughed.

Caroline frowned irritated, she didn't want to argue with him about being jealous that would only add fuel to his fire. She sucked in a deep breath before speaking. "I'm worried about Bonnie you idiot. Did you forget about what happened? Or are you to self centered to care?"

Silence consumed them once again. It was awkward and long and Nik couldn't help but wonder if maybe Caroline was a little jealous of her ex. It was hard to tell obviously something had happened with her friend. Still after everything with Tatia he couldn't help but be concerned. He would never of expected Tatia to be the cheating type, yet she'd been sleeping with his brother for months.

"So I go back to the doctor tomorrow. We will be finding out the sex of the baby." Rebekah said as she squeezed Damon's hand.

"That's exciting." Caroline said returning to her usual perky self.

"I know we'll have to go shopping next week." Rebekah smiled excitedly.

"Don't forget you can't buy too much, were giving you a baby shower in April." Elena said as she started eating again.

"This is going to be one spoiled kid." Damon smiled as he rested his arm around Rebekah.

XXXXX

"Well that was only slightly awkward." Caroline said as she closed the door to her bedroom and leaned against it.

"Which part?" He smirked. "The part where Bekah threatened us about having sex or that other fiasco?" He asked. "Your not jealous are you?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Of Vicki and Tyler? No." She said sitting next to him as she took his hand and looked at it. "I've moved on and…." She leaned in kissing him. "I'm a lot happier now. I like you Nik, a lot." She kissed him again. "There's a history there with Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler, and Vicki. Back when we were in high school Vicki was sleeping with Jeremy and Tyler. Vicki ended up leaving town for a while and when she came back Jeremy and Bonnie had only been dating for like a month, he cheated on her. They broke up for a while and than started dating again after he graduated and moved up here. Vicki doesn't have any morals about sleeping with a guy who is in a relationship. Vicki flirts with Jeremy every time we go home just to get a rise out of Bonnie. I just know she's going to cause waves with Bonnie."

"She took him back after cheating?"

"Yeah, but it was several years later. Jeremy is a lot more mature now."

"I can see why that might cause problems." He answered honestly. He leaned in and kissed her she opened her mouth giving him entrance as he tasted her. She tasted delicious and he felt himself harden as he laid her back down on the bed.

"Bekah is going to…" he cut her off with another kiss as he slipped his hand up her shirt.

"Were just going to have to keep it down a little." he smirked. She answered by pulling his head back down to hers.

**A/N So when I said Tyler would do something redeeming, obviously this isn't that chapter. Anything in particular you want to see in Mystic Falls let me know I'll try to make it happen. I want next chapter to be a little awkward and some jealousy. Please leave a review. I love to read them and they help motivate me.**


	14. Meet The Parents

**A/N Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and added to their favorites. Still no beta, so I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy.**

**Meet The Parents**

The bad thing about driving on long early morning road trips, was that you had to stay awake. All three of his occupants were sleeping the wee morning hours away. It wouldn't be so bad if he hadn't of been up so late last night. Though he would never regret a moment of the time he got to spend with Caroline. Together they were insatiable.

Caroline was curled up in the passenger seat wrapped in a blanket. He couldn't help but stare at her she was breathtaking as always. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail, and she looked ravishing as always. The couple in the backseat were cuddled together and he was slightly envious that it wasn't him and Caroline.

"Hmmm. What time is it?" Bonnie mumbled from the back seat as she sat up.

"Almost ten." He said as Jeremy and Caroline both began to stir.

"Let's stop for lunch." Bonnie said.

"Bon it's only ten. It will be like breakfast." Jeremy said as he stretched.

"Right but if we stop now we can stop again before we get to Mystic Falls for dinner." Bonnie replied.

"That way you don't have to eat at The Grill." Caroline supplied.

"Bon, stop stressing over it." Jeremy said quietly.

"Vicki works at The Grill." Caroline said. "And it's kind of the only place to eat in town."

"I think she is in town just to piss me off." Bonnie said crossing her arms.

"It's going to be ok Bonnie." Caroline said trying to diffuse the situation.

"If Tyler thinks he's bringing her to my wedding he's got another thing coming. I get he wants to make you jealous, but I think it's pretty obvious you've moved on to bigger and better things."

"Oh there is a Bob Evans" Jeremy said as they passed a sign. "I love there sausage and gravy."

"I could eat." Caroline said as she smiled at him, Bonnie was right she had moved onto better things, at least he hoped she thought that way. He smirked at her as he got off at the exit. He had to admit that he was a little curious about this Vicki girl. He knew girls liked to diss each other, but if this girl had them all riled up like this, how bad was she?

XXXXX

They'd been back on the road for about an hour now. Caroline was thrilled that the four of them were getting along as well as they were. Jeremy and Tyler were close friends, and she wasn't entirely sure how Nik and Jeremy would get along. To her relief Jeremy and Nik were joking and goofing off like they were the best of friends.

The sound of everyone's phone going off almost simultaneously had the three non drivers checking there phones. Caroline smiled at Rebekah's text. "So Nik were you hoping for a niece or a nephew?"

"I just hope she has a healthy baby." he said shrugging.

She pouted that he wasn't playing her game. "Good answer." Bonnie smiled.

"So are you going to tell me?" Nik asked.

"It's a girl." She smiled excitedly. Of course she wanted the baby to be healthy, but to know the sex just made it seem all that much more real.

"Were going to have so much fun shopping." Bonnie gushed. "Baby girls are so much more fun to shop for."

"Hey." Jeremy said mocking offense.

"Sorry but it's true." Caroline teased. "They just don't make stuff as cute for boys." It was true, she'd stopped by the baby section a couple times when she'd been at the mall and the stuff they had for little girls was leaps and bounds above what they had for little boys.

"Where is Bekah going to live once she has the baby?" Nik asked.

"I don't know after Damon proposed …"

"Jeremy." Caroline and Bonnie interrupted at the same time.

"Wait what?" Nik asked looking to her.

Bonnie hit Jeremy on the back of the head playfully. "Just because you know things doesn't mean your aloud to know it."

"Sorry." Jeremy said sheepishly.

"Damon proposed?" Nik questioned.

Caroline sighed it wasn't like they could exactly lie now. This was one of the hard things about dating your best friends brother. She knew things about Bekah, that Bekah didn't want Nik to know. It made things complicated to say the least. "He did a while ago, she told him no."

"Why?" Nik asked.

"Just because she is pregnant doesn't mean they should get married." Caroline reasoned. The last thing they needed to do was rush into something that they weren't ready for. True it might be a little to late for that, but marriage was a big deal as well. "I think he's at least convinced her to move in with him. Maybe."

"Sometimes it's easiest to just not stress about it." Jeremy chimed in. "If there's one thing I've learned about women, it's you don't question them."

Caroline smiled at that. When Bonnie joked about having Jeremy wrapped around her finger she wasn't kidding.

"So are you guys staying at the hotel to?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline sighed. It would make it easier, but her mom had insisted that she stay at the house, and Nik stay in the guest room. Luckily her mom worked nights. "No were staying at my house."

"And Nik is sleeping in the spare room." Bonnie laughed. "You always had it so lucky, having a mom who works the graveyard shift."

"Have a lot of boys spend the night?" Nik asked eyebrows raise.

"No." Caroline smiled. "Just one. Maybe two if you play your cards right."

XXXXX

It was after seven and Caroline had said her mom went to work at eight. They had just finished dropping Bonnie and Jeremy off at the hotel, and were on their way to her house. He was nervous about meeting her mother. He cared about Caroline, really cared about her and wanted to make a good impression. It was laughable really he couldn't remember the last time he'd been this worked up over meeting someone.

"This is it." She said biting her lip as he parked on the side of the road. The sheriff car in the drive way did little to calm his nerves. Sure he'd heard every joke in the book about dads with guns, but this time it was a mom and she really had one. "You ok?"

"Yeah." He smiled. She would never have to go through this experience, he would never introduce her to Mikael. The only other family member he would consider introducing her to was Kol. Henrik was to young and would have to come with Mikael, Elijah was married to Tatia, and Finn was MIA. His family life was beyond screwed up.

He got out of the car and grabbed his and Caroline's bags from the trunk as Caroline waited for him on the sidewalk. They both turned as the front door opened and he saw a older blonde woman standing in the doorway. His eyes grazed nervously over the gray police uniform.

"Caroline." She said as she walked down the steps.

"Hi mom." Caroline smiled as she walked up to her and they embraced in an awkward hug. She pulled away and turned back to him. "This is Nik, my boyfriend."

"Hi Nik is that short for…"

"Niklaus." He answered catching Caroline's lifted eyebrow. He didn't like his given name the only people who called him that he despised. Which was why he'd never told her. She'd probably no doubt thought his name was Nicholas.

"Well Nik it's nice to meet you. You can call me Liz. You're welcome here as long as you stay in the guest bedroom. And I mean all night."

"Of course Liz. It's nice to meet you."

Liz gave him a look, that he could only describe as disapproving before turning toward the house. This was off to a great start.

XXXXX

"So why didn't you tell me your real name was Niklaus?" Caroline asked as she walked into the guest room wearing a silk nightie. Her mom had gone to work an hour ago and she really didn't feel like spending the night alone in her room. She had only told Nik to stay in the guest bedroom, she had neglected to tell her to stay in hers.

"Nobody that I like ever calls me that." he shrugged.

"I think it's kind of sexy." She said as she slipped her arms around him. It was a different and unique name, kind of like himself.

He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes like it normally did. "I think you're really sexy, love."

"That's kind of the look I was going for Niklaus." She said kissing him.

"Nik." He said pulling back to correct her. "The only people who call me Niklaus are Elijah and Mikael, neither of them I particularly like." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Who's Elijah?" She asked as she recalled that Mikael was his father, well sort of.

"That would be my brother, the one who married my ex girlfriend." He sighed.

"That's not very brotherly."

"No it's not."

She couldn't help but notice the look on his face. Looks like she was just going to have to try and cheer him up. A part of her wondered if maybe he still had feelings for his ex, or maybe she was just being insecure. She put on a smile and kissed him. "My moms gone for the night." She said as she pushed him back on the bed and climbed onto his lap so she was straddling him.

He chuckled. "I never really pictured you as the bad girl sweetheart."

"hmmm. I think it's you. You drive me crazy." She said kissing him, his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer. "In a good way."

His tongue slid into her mouth as his hands kneaded her bottom. He really did drive her crazy.

XXXXX

Nik wasn't sure how Caroline woke up and made it back to her room in time but the slamming of the front door woke him up and he was for once thankful to find his bed empty. The last thing he wanted was for Liz to find them in bed together naked.

He made himself decent and than made his way to the shower before getting dressed for the day. He gelled his hair and put his necklaces on before he made his way downstairs. Hushed voices came from the kitchen. Caroline and Liz were talking about something he cleared his throat and they stopped talking immediately.

Caroline gave him a bright smile and came over to give him a quick kiss. "My mom offered to take us to The Grill for breakfast."

The ride to The Grill was short but filled with a long silence. He couldn't help but wonder what Caroline and her mother had been talking about in the kitchen. Maybe they had been caught after all. Or maybe it was something else entirely.

"So Nik, Caroline says you're an artist." Liz said as she slid into the booth across from them.

"Yes, Caroline actually helped me set up an art show." He said noticing Caroline's tenseness.

"And this is your career?" Liz asked eyeing him instead of her menu.

"Yes, I couldn't imagine doing anything else." He answered honestly.

"So do you smoke?"

"No."

"Drink?"

"Socially." He smirked. He saw Caroline shake her head as she looked at her menu, her cheeks turning a beautiful shade of pink.

"Drugs?"

"No."

"Are you sleeping with my daughter?"

"Mom! Quit with the third degree." Caroline sputtered in shock. He was glad she'd taken charge, because he had no idea how to respond to that one.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm just trying to see how serious the relationship is." Liz said looking between the two of them.

"I brought him home, doesn't that say enough." Caroline said burying her face back in her menu.

"I'm just trying to understand." Liz said looking at him questioningly. "Your with Tyler for years, engaged, and now your with him."

"You were engaged?" He asked surprised, he didn't realize her and Tyler had been engaged. He'd known they'd been together for a long time, but being engaged. That meant that she'd thought about spending the rest of her life with him. It meant that things had been really serious between them.

"Ok first of all he asked, I never said yes." Caroline said putting her menu down annoyed. So he'd asked and she'd said no? That made him feel a little better. "Second of all, seriously mom can't you just be happy for me."

"You know Tyler was home for Christmas Caroline, he talked to his mom and Carol talked to me. I can't say that I've heard good things about you Nik." Liz said staring him up and down. If it had come from Tyler he was sure she hadn't.

Caroline huffed why was her mom doing this to her now. They'd started this conversation earlier before Nik had come downstairs. Apparently her mom just felt the need to totally embarrass her. "Tyler told Carol and she told you. I'm sure that some of the things you heard have been misconstrued and lost in translation."

"Well than consider this your chance to defend yourself." Liz said looking expectantly at Nik.

Caroline felt her face go even redder. Go figure her mom would get all over protective and crazy on her now. "Tyler was drunk mom, he wasn't handling our break up well. He got a little rough, and Nik intervened. Thinks kind of went down hill after that." She answered honestly. No need to tell her mom that Nik had been the one to throw the first punch. "Now can you just please stop embarrassing me and eat breakfast." She enforced her point by burying her face in her menu.

XXXXX

Caroline was thankful the next two days went by without incident. After that embarrassing breakfast at The Grill the other morning she was glad she had a million things to do. They had only seen her mom in passing, thank goodness.

Nik was being great taking her to all the places to make sure everything was set for Saturday. They had made visits to the caterer, florist, and bakery to get the last minute things in order.

Now they were making one last trip to the neighboring town to pick up some last minute decorations for the reception. She had been able to avoid Carol Lockwood these past two days, but not tomorrow. She would have to get to the Lockwood Mansion early in the morning to start setting up for the reception. She was already starting to cringe at the thought.

"So when you said small town you really meant it." Nik said as they pulled into the parking lot of the shopping complex.

"Yeah, there is nothing there." Caroline said as she got out. "We'll have to decorate the ball room of the Lockwood Mansion tomorrow for the reception." She said biting her lip.

"Lockwood, like your ex fiancé?"

"Nik." She said rolling her eyes. "He was never my fiancé"

"But he asked you?"

She had hoped they wouldn't have this conversation, especially since that had been a few days ago, it seemed like she wasn't that lucky. "He did, but I said no. I also broke up with him that day and slept with you like a week after that." She reminded him.

"You sure you just didn't get scared? Marriage is a big commitment."

"I don't appreciate someone trying to control my life, which he was." She said grabbing his arm to get his attention. "Look I don't know what we have going on exactly, but I haven't felt like this with anyone. Ever. You're the only person I want to be with Nik. Trust me you don't have anything to worry about."

He kissed her forehead. "I trust you Caroline, I just don't trust him. I don't exactly have a good track record with long term relationships."

Caroline pulled him in and gave him a deep possessive kiss and he reciprocated as he claimed her mouth back. She was his, and would be for as long as he would have her. She wasn't lying, she had never felt this way about anyone else before.

**A/N Next chapter the wedding. Anything you want to see? Kol and Stefan are coming but not for another few chapters. Also do you guys want smut or do you like me just alluding to it? Let me know what you think.**


	15. Weddings and Other Disasters

**A/N Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, alerting and adding to your favorites. It truly is inspiration. Still no beta. Smut warning in the very last segment of the chapter. Most of you said you wanted it but for those of you who don't want to read I'll indicate smut with lower case x's instead of capitals. I'll let you know anything I feel important at the bottom.**

**Weddings and Other Disasters**

XXXXX

Nik had to admit he felt like he was walking into the lions den. This was Caroline's ex's home. It wasn't like they hadn't already had enough awkward moments this week. Now he got to spend the morning in Caroline's ex's mansion.

Caroline groaned and covered her face with her hand as they pulled into the driveway. "Ready for another fun day?" He joked.

"Oh it's going to be fun." she said sarcastically. "Tyler's home." she said pointing to the red Honda in the driveway.

"Fantastic." He smirked as he got out of the car. He went to the trunk and pulled out the numerous bags of decorations. "You're lucky I like you love."

"Hey it's your fault we're so late getting here." She said giving him a quick kiss.

"It was nice of your mom to stay over at work. I've missed our morning routine." He smirked.

"We'll just go in and get set up and leave. I have to shower and stuff before the rehearsal tonight." She stopped at the front door hesitating for a moment before ringing the door bell.

"Morning Care." Tyler said answering the door. Nik raised an eyebrow at him wondering what exactly his intentions were answering the door in jeans and no shirt. "I didn't realize you were bringing company." He said his jaw set as he glared at Nik.

"Yeah well I did." Caroline said awkwardly.

"Come on in." Tyler said opening the door for them. "So my mom says I'm supposed to help you." He said scratching the back of his head. "I thought she said you'd be here at ten it's almost noon."

"Sorry I over slept." Caroline replied as she took the lead, leading them through the house.

"Since when do you sleep in Care? You never sleep past eight."

Nik rolled his eyes. Tyler was obviously bound and determined to make things awkward.

"Since I've been running around like crazy trying to help my best friend get things in order for her wedding." Caroline said _and since my hot boyfriend introduced me to morning sex_ she added in her head.

"Right well uh how is Bonnie?"

"Still worried that you're going to show up with Vicki?" Caroline retorted as she walked into the ballroom and looked around at the tables set up. She would have to rearrange a few things but otherwise it looked good.

"That was like years ago."

"And it's Bonnie's wedding." Caroline said as she started pushing tables around where she wanted them. "If you bring her it's not going to be pretty." Caroline smiled as Nik tried to help her with the tables.

"Oh I wouldn't bother trying to help, it will just piss her off." Tyler said sitting back and watching. "She's a bit of a control freak and perfectionist."

"Well it would be ungentlemanly to not help, she gets so cute when she's mad." Nik smirked.

Caroline just rolled her eyes. She wondered sometimes if he deliberately pissed her off just so they could have make up sex. Sex with Nik was always good but make up sex was even better.

"Nik is perfectly capable of helping me do this. You can go do whatever, we'll just let ourselves out when we're done." Caroline said as she pulled out table cloths.

"Yeah well if my mom sees I'm not helping than I have to listen to her."

"Well than if you're here to help." She flung a pile of table cloths at him. "Help."

XXXXX

"So why are they getting married on a bridge? And how is it ok to close the road down for a wedding?" Nik asked admiring Caroline. The green dress she was wearing hung to every one of her curves perfectly. She looked stunning. Her blonde hair fell in soft curls down her back, and he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through it.

"First of all this is Mystic Falls people are usually dying to get out of here, not come in. I think this is a new record three outsiders in town at the same time. You, Damon and Rebekah. Secondly I'm pretty sure that there first everything was on that bridge. And I do mean everything." Caroline said as she put on her lipstick.

"On the bridge. That's interesting. Sounds fun." Nik smiled.

"Yeah I suppose it's better than the girls bathroom at the grill." Caroline shrugged. "That seems to be a pretty popular place to."

"Have you ever…"

"No. I've never had sex in a public place."

He felt a smile creep onto his face. "Maybe were just going to have to change that." He laughed at the horrified look on her face. He was definitely going to have to do something about that.

"You've had sex in public?"

"Yes."

She crinkled her nose at that. "Aren't you worried about getting caught."

"Well that's part of the fun, love." He walked toward her and began kissing her neck as he placed his hands on her hips pulling her against him.

Caroline moaned as she arched her neck giving him better access. "IF you don't stop that we're going to be late, and my mom is going to be there. I don't want to have to lie to her about why we're late."

"Yeah we've already had to do that once today." He smirked as he placed a teasing kiss on her collarbone.

"Besides Bonnie will kill me if I'm late." Caroline sighed as he pulled away.

"Wouldn't want to keep the bride waiting. I'm quite interested in this bridge now to."

"Don't even think about it. I'm not that type of girl."

"I distinctly remember you telling me that once before." And look at how that had turned out.

XXXXX

"God Care he is hot, please tell me you are tapping that." Katherine said as she came up beside her. Caroline cringed as multiple pairs of eyes stared at her.

"Ew he is my brother." Rebekah huffed.

"Definite improvement." Katherine said causing Tyler to let out a low growl. "Can't say your ex is doing the same. I mean really Vicki Donovan. What the hell are you thinking Tyler? And to bring that tramp to my baby brothers wedding."

Caroline couldn't help but smile, yes Katherine was bold and put it out there but she had tact. Which Vicki Donovan did not. Caroline's smile fell as she saw Vicki run her hand down Nik's arm yet again. To his credit she'd seen him move twice, and the little tramp just kept following him. He now stood awkwardly next to her mother. Her mom still wasn't a huge fan of his.

"As if things weren't already awkward enough, you had to throw her into the mix." Rebekah hissed as Bonnie and Jeremy still continued to take directions from the minister.

Caroline looked at her friend, at least she wasn't being affected by Tyler's idiocies. Bonnie deserved a perfect wedding. Jeremy and Bonnie looked happy together and she could only hope that she would have that to one day.

"So is he good in bed?" Katherine asked.

"Shouldn't you be over there with the other people who aren't in the wedding?" Tyler sneered.

"You want me to go save your boyfriend Caroline?" Katherine asked as Vicki leaned in towards Nik way to close. Caroline ground her teeth as she felt a wave of jealousy hit her. She despised Vicki Donovan. Nik didn't look the slightest bit interested, so at least she had that to hold onto.

"Yes."

"Don't worry Care, I know he's your man."

Katherine might flirt, but she would draw the line there. That was just who Katherine was she flirted with everyone, but she didn't go after guys who were spoken for. She'd been cheated on, and said she would never knowingly let another person feel like that.

"What exactly are you doing with him Care?" Tyler asked.

Caroline kept her eyes on Nik, thankful that Katherine had stepped in between him and Vicki. Whatever she was saying was making him laugh, and she was keeping her hands to herself. Thank goodness. "I'm dating him Tyler, isn't that obvious."

"It's just a fling Care. You're just scared. We can both have our fun and than settle down together." Tyler said glaring at her.

She scoffed and turned to him. "I'm beginning to think we didn't really know each other at all. Go and have your fling with Vicki if that makes you feel better. I'm in a relationship with Nik. I care about him, so please stop making things difficult and weird."

XXXXX

"Damn Blondie where'd you learn how to play pool?" Damon asked as Caroline sunk yet another ball.

"Small town. This is the only place to hang out." Caroline answered with a shrug.

"I'm just glad she's on my team." NIk said as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Yeah well I feel handicapped trying to maneuver around my belly." Rebekah said as she rubbed her stomach. "I don't like this game." she pouted as Damon missed his ball.

"Because your not winning." Nik teased as he took his turn.

"Well it's either this or watch that tramp feel Nik and Damon up all night. I swear if she touches either of you again….I can't believe he went from you to that." Rebekah said pointing from Caroline to Vicki

"Well I'd say the odds of him getting laid tonight are very high." Damon said waggling his eyebrows.

"They'd have to be with her. I bet her standards aren't very high." Rebekah said.

"Eight ball corner pocket." Caroline said as she shot the ball. She smiled as it went in and the cue ball bounced off the wall and back towards the center of the table.

"I need a drink." Damon said staring at his empty glass.

"Get me one to." Rebekah said. "A water that is." she laughed.

"You guys want anything?" Damon asked.

"No." Nik said.

Caroline turned toward the loud crash at the bar and gasped as she saw Katherine and Vicki in what could only be described as a cat fight. Katherine smacked Vicki across the face, Vicki grabbed a hold of Katherine's long brown hair pulling on it. Tyler and Jeremy did their best to pry the two girls off of each other, but legs and arms were still swinging. Caroline watched as Bonnie darted off toward the bathroom.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Caroline said pointing to the bathroom.

"Me too." Rebekah said.

Caroline walked quickly to the bathroom, Rebekah right behind her. She tried to go in but the door was locked. She knocked lightly on the door. "Bonnie. It's me and Bekah let us in?"

She heard shuffling and than the door unlocked and Bonnie opened the door. Caroline hugged Bonnie immediately. Silent tears fell down Bonnie's face. "I just want my day to be perfect."

"It's going to be." Caroline said soothingly as Rebekah joined their little group hug.

"If that strumpet shows up tomorrow I'll kick her ass." Rebekah said.

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

"Vicki being Vicki, came over and started hitting on Jeremy right in front of me. I don't think I've ever loved Katherine so much as I do right now." Bonnie said laughing as she wiped tears off her face.

"Don't worry tomorrow is going to be perfect." Caroline said.

XXXXX

"You look stunning Bonnie." Elena said as she finished Bonnie's makeup.

"Thanks." Bonnie smiled as she eyed herself in the mirror.

"You look like a Gilbert." Katherine said as she smoothed out her pink dress.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Bonnie said her lip trembling.

"Don't cry Bon you'll mess up your makeup." Katherine said dabbing at her face with a tissue.

"Hey guys the limos waiting for us." Rebekah said from the door way.

Five short minutes later they arrived at the bridge. Thankful it was unseasonably warm for February. Still Caroline wrapped her shawl around her tighter as she climbed out of the limo and took her place.

They all gave each other one big hug, before Katherine scurried off to find her seat with her mom and Aunt Jenna. Caroline squeezed Bonnie's hand excitedly as Rebekah started walking down the small aisle way they had made on the bridge.

The scene was beautiful their was still a light dusting of snow on the ground, and the trees were still bare with a rustic look about them. The bridge had been decorated with red bows and heart shaped wreaths.

Elena walked down the aisle next and than it was her turn. She couldn't help but smile at Nik as her eyes met his ocean blue ones. She felt butterflies fluttering her stomach as the thought of her walking down the aisle to him one day crossed her mind. Unlike with Tyler that thought didn't scare her. This only made her smile widen. Maybe.

Nik really hadn't been to very many weddings, but he was thankful that this one was fairly quick. Instead of watching the happy couple exchange their vows as everyone else was, he couldn't steal his eyes from the beautiful blonde in the red dress.

Caroline looked stunning and he'd never seen her so happy as he watched her watch her friends get married. The ceremony was over before he even knew it and he'd been to busy paying attention to Caroline to even notice the wedding. He stood up admiring her beauty as she was escorted down the aisle by Matt.

"You really care about her?" Liz asked.

Nik snapped his attention back to her. "Yes. Caroline is a strong beautiful woman."

"Good. I think she feels the same way. She hasn't been this happy in a long time." Liz said giving him a small smile before she excused herself walking away.

XXXXX

Caroline had seen Nik all day but hadn't actually been able to speak to him since breakfast this morning. She shot him another smile from her seat at the head table before taking a sip of her champagne. As the music started playing she saw her opportunity to go and see him but felt a warm hand wrap around her arm.

"Care can I talk to you?" Tyler asked.

Caroline pulled her arm free remembering the last time he had gripped her like that. Thankfully he let her go this time. She narrowed her eyes not sure of what his intentions were exactly.

"Please Caroline it will be just a minute."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Can we go someplace a little more private?"

Caroline looked around scanning the room for Nik but didn't see him she bit her lip but nodded and led Tyler out of the ball room and towards the backyard.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to apologize." Tyler said looking at the ground.

Caroline crossed her arms fighting off the chill. "Ok." she said slowly.

"I've been kind of an ass lately. I thought that you were just having some fling with him or something, but than I saw the way you two were looking at each other, and it's more than that. I love you Care, and I want you to be happy. Even if it isn't with me. I thought I could make you jealous and you would see what we had. I was wrong. I have so many people to apologize to this weekend. I wanted to start with you." Tyler said as he took her hand into his. "I am so sorry."

Caroline bit her lip and nodded. "I never wanted you to get hurt."

"I know. I never meant to hurt you. Can we be friends again and I'll stop making things weird and awkward." Tyler asked staring at her with his brown eyes.

"Of course." She said as she hugged him.

Nik had seen her go outside with him. He'd seen a steady flow of people

Coming in and out, and knew they weren't alone outside. It had been several minutes and he was trying not to be the jealous boyfriend. Still he couldn't help but be a little bit nervous, they had a past together. What if this really was a fling?

He tried to contain his anger as she finally reappeared with him and they were both laughing. He set his jaw and went to the bar to get a drink.

xxxxx

Caroline unlocked the door to her mom's house and let them both in. she was thankful her mom had to run into the station to take care of a few things. Nik had been acting off all night, and she wasn't sure what the cause was. He'd been quiet the entire ride home, yes it had only been like a five minute drive, but it wasn't like him.

"Did I do something?" Caroline asked unable to bare the silence any longer.

"Did you?"

Caroline frowned. She hated when people answered questions with questions. "Not that I am aware of."

Nik pursed his lips but it was more hurt than anger on his face. "What were you and Tyler so chummy about. I noticed that you two disappeared for a while."

"Nothing happened. He wanted to apologize and wants to be friends."

"And you fell for that, that is like the oldest trick in the book."

"Well we did use to be friends." she said frowning, was Tyler just trying to keep her close. "We run in the same social circle, it would make things a whole lot less uncomfortable if we got along if you two got along."

"He's your ex fiancé, Caroline I don't think we're ever going to get along." Nik said sarcastically.

"Ok seriously. We were never engaged. Our relationship had been over for a long time before we ended things at least for me it had. Stop being so freaking jealous." she said annoyed as she went into her room and tossed her jacket on her desk chair.

Nik followed her stopping in the doorway. "I can't help it. I… I like you Caroline, I don't want to lose you." he stopped looking to the floor. "Tatia, my ex I never thought she would cheat on me let alone with my own brother. I caught them together. I haven't been in a relationship with anyone since than, I don't want to get hurt like that again Caroline."

Caroline felt her anger diminish as she took in the honesty and haunting look of him. She walked over to him and took his hand. "Look Nik, I can't tell you what our future holds, but I can promise you that I will never cheat on you. I could never disrespect you like that." She gave him a small peck on the lips. "As for Tyler I'm not going to go out with him socially anytime just the two of us, but we will be seeing him when we all get together and I don't know about you but I've had just about enough awkward moments to last a life time."

Nik was quiet for a few moments. "Well I'm not sure I'm ready to be friends with him yet."

"Well I wasn't planning on having him over for dinner." She said sarcastically.

"You say that like you live with me."

"Well I do stay the night every night."

"I like you staying the night." Nik said kissing her.

"My mom isn't going to be home for a little bit." She met his eyes with a smile. "Do you want to stay with me for a bit."

"How long do you think we have?" Nik smirked.

"I don't know an hour maybe."

"I can work with an hour." Nik said as he crushed his lips to hers.

Caroline walked backwards till the back of her legs hit the bed. She stepped out of her heels and Nik gently lowered her onto the bed never once breaking contact with her lips. She stopped to push his suit jacket off and than grabbed his tie to yank him back towards her. "You have no idea how hot you look in that suit." She mumbled against his lips.

She kissed him again feeling heat bubbling inside her at the contact. Their tongues swirled around each other as his hands trailed up her dress stopping at her panties. She cried out arching up as he thrust two fingers inside her. "You look ravishing in this dress, love."

Caroline felt her breathing hitch as he continued his ministrations as his thumb rubbed her clit and his other hand gently kneaded her breast. His mouth left hers to trail warm kisses down her neck. Caroline gripped onto his shoulders as she felt herself tightening around his fingers and than white heat exploded, coursing through her. She screamed out as he continued to pump into her drawing her orgasm out.

Nik caught her lips again as she finally drifted back down to earth. Her breathing was still ragged as he tried to push her dress up, he stopped and looked down at her questioningly. "How does this thing come off?"

Caroline laughed and lifted up her arm. "There's a hook and zipper."

"You're going to have to help me love, I want you to wear this dress again." Nik said after a moment of trying to fumble with the tiny hook.

Caroline laughed. "Your sure? I thought you liked undressing me."

"I do. I don't want to take all the time we have trying to get your clothes off."

Caroline fumbled with her dress as Nik took off his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt. Laughing she pushed him off her so she could sit up and take the dress off. "Now where were we?" She asked licking her lips.

Nik smirked down at her admiring the black lace bra and matching panties she was wearing before he kissed her again. He ran his hand over her soft smooth thighs relishing the feel of it. She felt exquisite.

Reaching behind her he unhooked her bra and slid it off before taking one of her soft lush breasts into his mouth swirling his tongue around it. He felt Caroline pushing his pants down and he helped her kicking them to the floor before slowly pulling her panties off so she was completely bare to him. "You are ravishing." He said as he positioned himself teasing her entrance with the tip of his cock.

"Nik." She moaned raising her hips towards him.

He claimed her lips at the same time he thrust inside her. He pulled out and than thrust inside her again. He took one of her legs and pulled it up over his shoulder and she moaned as he hit her deeper. Her hips rose up meeting his as he set a steady rhythm.

He could feel her walls begin to clench around him and knew she was close he slipped his tongue into her mouth tasting every inch of her mouth and sucking on her bottom lip. His hand kneaded her breast as he continued to thrust inside her. "Nik I'm.." She never finished her sentence as he felt her clench around his cock and her breath hitch as she fell over the edge. He joined her a few thrusts after collapsing on top of her breathless. She wasn't sure how long they laid like that in contented bliss but she moved closer enjoying the warmth of his body.

Caroline ran her fingers through his damp blonde curls as he kissed her forehead. She couldn't wait to get back to his apartment. She missed falling asleep in his arms every night, and waking up to him in the mornings. He gave her a quick kiss and rolled off of her collecting his clothes. She could spend the rest of her life with him she realized.

"Sleep well Caroline." NIk said as he slipped his pants back on. He bent down to give her a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." Caroline mumbled already feeling exhaustion take over from the busy day. She closed her eyes as he exited her bedroom.

**A/N For those who skipped the smutty scene Caroline is starting to have thoughts about long term forever commitments with Nik. **

**Don't get to use to the fluffiness things are going to get a little crazy for them soon. For those of you who want to see a jealous Caroline, that is coming. I couldn't make her to jealous of Vicki, I mean it's Vicki **

**Another character will be popping in next chapter. Any guesses?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	16. A Surprise Visit

**A/N Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers, here is another chapter. Things are going to start to get interesting. Still no beta.**

**A Surprise Visit**

Nik looked around the baby store one part awed and the other part terrified. The thought of a baby in the family, especially his, was a scary one. Thank goodness it was just a niece, he wasn't sure he wanted to have any children of his own, ever. Caroline seemed excited though. She would make a good aunt and mother to, one day.

He watched as she walked around the store with the registry in her hand looking at the various items. He wasn't sure how long they had been here but it felt like forever, and he was sure they had combed over every item in the entire store. Yet nothing was in there shopping cart. Women and shopping was something he would never understand.

"I can't believe infant bedding is this expensive." She said as she looked from the registry to the pink bedding set.

He looked at the price and raised his eyebrows. "Well this is Bekah, she has expensive taste."

"True, but have you looked at how expensive this stuff is. Even the important stuff. Someone could come in here and drop a grand easily and just buy the essentials." Caroline said horrified.

"That's why you women have these baby showers, which Rebekah has not shut up about it for the past two weeks." Nik said as he directed Caroline away from the bedding. He wanted his niece to have nice things, but let Rebekah buy the two hundred dollar bedding set if she really wanted it. They would find something else for the baby. Something useful.

"Oh come on Nik she's just excited. She only has eight more weeks." Caroline said cheerfully.

"Yes, but she's monopolizing you to much. And why is it coed?" He pouted.

"Because it's more fun that way, and Damon wants to be a part of it. Which I think is really sweet. To be honest I wasn't sure how things would go over with them, but he's taking it really well."

Rebekah had finally agreed to move in with Damon.

"Just glad it's them and not us." he muttered.

Caroline frowned. "I'm not saying I want kids anytime soon, but it wouldn't be so bad one day."

"One day?" He flinched. After his childhood he wasn't sure that he would know how to be a father. He certainly didn't want to be anything like Mikael.

"Jeez Nik relax." Caroline said as she swatted at him. "I enjoy sleeping in to much and sleeping all night to have a kid. Not to mention our other extra curricular activities." she said as she slid her arms around him. She gave him a feather light kiss on his lips, before turning back to the shelf. "I do fully intend on enjoying your niece though."

The thing was he could see himself with Caroline settled down, it was the kids thing that scared him completely. Mikael and Ester hadn't been great parents. With the constant yelling, the abuse that he specifically endured. Rebekah was the only sibling who had really stuck with him through everything. Kol was supportive, but not the way Rebekah had been.

"So what are we getting?" He asked hoping to end this conversation and get out of the store before he dug himself in a hole.

XXXXX

Caroline sat up in bed as she heard the front door to the apartment open. Nik had left to get takeout for them, but that had only been a few minutes ago. Had he forgotten something? Caroline climbed out of bed, she'd spent way too much time in this bed today anyway. Sighing she grabbed one of his shirts and tossed it on.

She loved their lazy days together. They spent the day making love and lounging around together. It was perfect. Not all days were like this, they had taken a few trips to New York and other close by day trips. They enjoyed each others company whether in the bedroom or out exploring the city.

Caroline smiled as she rounded the corner and headed to the front room. She let out a startled squeak as she saw the guy in the kitchen raiding the fridge this was not Nik. Hearing her he turned and he seemed equally startled by her as she was of him.

"Well aren't you a tasty surprise." he said smiling as his eyes took in her barely dressed state, before he returned to the fridge.

"Who are you?" she said trying to keep the panic from her voice as she eyed the distance from where she was to the front door and back to the bedroom where she could barricade herself in if need be.

"Kol. And who are you darling?" He smiled as he took a can of soda from the fridge. He leaned on the counter again staring at her with his brown eyes. "One of Nik's friends? Where is Nik?" He asked as he continued to stare at her like she was a piece of meat.

"Kol as in Nik's brother?" she asked hesitantly still prepared to make a run for it if she needed to.

"That would be me." He smirked. "And you are?"

"Caroline." She said feeling some of her panic ebb that he wasn't some crazy serial killer. "Can you excuse me for a minute." She said but darted down the hall before he could answer. She grabbed her jeans from the floor and quickly tossed them on before searching for her cell phone to call Nik. She groaned realizing that her purse was in the front room. Maybe she could just hide out in here until Nik came back.

XXXXX

Nik opened the door to his apartment and stopped as he saw Kol lounging on his couch. "What the hell Kol?"

"Hello to you to brother." Kol said as he took a sip of soda.

"Where's Caroline?"

"Your cute blonde friend? She's hiding in your room, I think I scared her."

"Not funny Kol." Nik growled as he walked to his room. He dropped the food on the counter and walked to his bedroom. Caroline was in the bathroom getting dressed.

"Hi." Caroline said looking up at him with a smile.

"I see you met my brother." She nodded hesitantly. "Kol is an arse." he said as he kissed her forehead. "You ok?"

"Yeah he just took me by surprise." She said as her cheeks turned a nice rosy red.

"Kol likes to drop in from time to time. I gave him a key the last time he was here, I think I might have to ask for it back." Nik said as he pulled her to him. "I have Chinese food that we should probably get to, he'll eat that to if we don't hurry up."

Nik wrapped his arm around Caroline as he led her back out to the front room. Kol looked up with a smirk as he fished through their bag of food. "You put pants on. Shame, you have such lovely legs." he said.

"Kol behave." Nik growled.

"What? It's not like you're dating her." Kol shrugged.

"Actually I am. I told you I was seeing someone." Nik said as he snatched the food from him causing his brother to pout.

"I didn't realize you meant like _seeing _someone." Kol said finally having the decency to look ashamed. "I thought it was just like a week long fling or something."

"No were together so mind your manners."

"Relax Nik I might be a flirt, but I'm not Elijah. It's very nice to meet you Caroline." Kol said holding out his hand.

Nik ran a hand through his hair as Caroline shook his hand and than his brother lifted her hand up to kiss her knuckles. His brother ever the charmer. She gave him a look with her eyebrows raised that he could only interpret as _is he serious_. He just chuckled and went to get their food ready.

XXXXX

"So you're telling me I'm suppose to be nice to the bloke who has impregnated our sister?" Kol asked as they got out of the car.

"Bekah is quite moody these days it'd be in your best interest to play nice with Damon. From what I've seen he's good to her." Nik said as he took Caroline's hand and she entwined her fingers with his with a smile.

Kol coming last night had been a shock for both of them, but she had to admit it was nice to meet someone else from his family. He didn't talk about them very much, in fact Rebekah didn't either. She knew that their was something that had happened in the past, but neither of them were exactly forthcoming with the information. Whenever the talk of family came up and centered on Nik he quickly ended it with a kiss or different conversation. She had to admit she was curious about his past.

"He better be good to her. Our sister may be a strumpet, but she deserves the best." Kol smirked as he knocked on the door.

"Kol." Rebekah said excitedly opening the door and embracing him.

"Bekah." he said his eyes widening as he clearly took in her very round belly. Thankfully she didn't notice as he recovered quickly and returned the hug. Caroline couldn't help but notice how different Kol looked from Rebekah and Nik. His hair was dark brown and he had brown eyes where as Nik and Rebekah were both blonde with blue eyes. Although Nik was only a half brother technically, Rebekah and Kol were as different as night and day.

"I'm so glad you came I made Marzetti." She said opening the door wider for them to come in.

Rebekah had been on an Italian kick recently. Even though she claimed it gave her horrible heartburn. Caroline couldn't complain it was nice to have a homemade meal once a week.

"Wow Bekah so domestic." Kol teased.

"Shut up Kol."

"Maybe I should come stay here with you, at least I'd have my own room and home cooked food. I'm surprised these two are alive the way they are constantly attacking each other."

"Kol." Nik snarled as Caroline felt her cheeks burn.

"Sorry not staying here." Rebekah said.

"You could always get your own place." Nik suggested.

Caroline stood watching the three of them bicker to each other. It was times like these that she wished she had a sibling to bicker with.

"Come Caroline you can help me get set up, before my idiot brother embarrasses you any further." Rebekah said taking her arm. Rebekah led her into the giant kitchen and she took a second to appreciate the marble counter tops and stainless steel appliances. Rebekah was probably enjoying this chefs kitchen compared to the small excuse of a kitchen they had at the apartment. "You'll have to excuse Kol, he can be quite obnoxious at times."

"I've noticed." She said biting her lip as she looked out to the front room where Kol and Nik were talking to Damon who had emerged from somewhere. She heard him mention getting something to drink and knew that they would be occupied so she could prod Rebekah for information hopefully. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Rebekah said as she grabbed plates from the cupboard. "Can you fetch me the silverware it's behind you in the drawer."

Caroline turned to grab the silverware actually thankful she didn't have to look at Rebekah when she asked her question. She knew it was a sore subject for Nik, and felt bad about going to Rebekah when he wouldn't talk to her about himself. Still she really wanted to know, to understand him better.

"It's about Nik, and your family. I was just wondering what happened?"

She was met with silence she turned slowly and saw Rebekah looking at her as if she was studying her. "I'm assuming Nik won't tell you." Caroline nodded once to let her know she was right. "Do you love him?"

"What?" Caroline asked shocked.

"Nik, do you love him?" Rebekah repeated.

Caroline could hear her heart beat a million miles a minute, but she didn't have to think about the answer she already knew it. "We haven't said it to each other, but I do. I love him Rebekah."

Rebekah gave her a kind smile. "Nik deserves happiness." Caroline bit her lip wondering if Rebekah would continue. "My mother kept her affair quiet, never told my father, whether she knew Nik wasn't his or not, I have no idea. We found out when Henrik, our other brother grew ill. He needed a transplant, naturally as his siblings they tested us as possible donors first. That's how we found out Nik wasn't Mikael's son. He disowned him instantly. He hated him, made Nik pay for something that he had no control over. I feared for Nik and his sanity at that time. Mikael was cruel to him, in away that no one should ever be treated. It's not for me to say what he did, but lets just say that I no longer consider him my father. I will always stand by Nik, no matter what. I just want him to be happy and have love, to be accepted." Rebekah said with such sadness that she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him.

Rebekah paused for a moment and the sadness lifted from her face. "I'm glad that he has you Caroline. I'm sure he feels the same way about you, I think you're going to have to tell him how you feel though if you want a declaration anytime soon. After all the hurt he's been through with our mother, Mikael, Elijah, and Tatia, I think he's afraid to admit his feelings."

"Hey Bekah is everything done yet, I'm starving." Kol said as he came into the kitchen with a grin.

"You've been here for a total of ten minutes, maybe, calm down." Rebekah chided.

"Hey don't start on me, your boy toy made me come ask, I think he's scared of you or something." Kol teased.

"Oh knock it off Kol." Rebekah yelled throwing her oven mitt at him.

"Missed me." Kol teased. "What kind of host throws things at her guests? And to think you expect me to come back tomorrow for your baby shower."

"Just take the food to the table Kol." Rebekah growled. "Is it to late to change my mind about the shower being coed?" Rebekah asked as she turned back to her.

"Yes, I finally convinced Nik to come, you can't back out now. Besides it's tomorrow." caroline laughed as she grabbed the silverware and the plates and headed out to the dining room. Rebekah huffed but followed her.

**A/N next chapter baby shower and another character. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	17. Unexpected Guests

**A/N Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and reading. I love to read what everyone thinks. Just a reminder lower case x's indicate a smut scene for those of you who aren't into that. Still no beta. Hope you enjoy.**

**Unexpected Guests**

"So tell me again why we have to get here so early?" Kol grumbled from the back seat.

They were on there way to Rebekah's to get set up for the baby shower. Bekah had asked Caroline to help get everything set up. He shared Kol's bad mood, but for a very different reason. His brother. Kol was interfering with his time with Caroline. Interrupting them and just being plain annoying. To say he was frustrated was an understatement.

"Caroline is helping set up." Nik said annoyed by his younger brothers whining.

"Why?"

"It's my job, and Rebekah is my best friend." Caroline replied putting her hand over his and giving it a squeeze.

"Oh so you actually work, here I thought you two stayed in Nik's room all day everyday." Kol said grinning at him from the rear view mirror.

"Shut up Kol." Nik growled noticing that Caroline was blushing and had averted her gaze out the window.

"Just stating the obvious. Hope you're making Nik use protection Caroline, wouldn't want to end up in the same predicament as Bekah."

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." He snarled.

"Oh such threats." Kol said in mock horror. "How long is all this going to take?"

"It shouldn't take long to set up." Caroline said still looking out the window.

He gave her hand a squeeze and she turned giving him a small tight lipped smile. Kol was an acquired taste. He thrived on getting a reaction out of people. It looked like he was going to have yet another talk with Kol about his behavior in front of Caroline.

"Do I have to help set up?" Kol asked leaning his head on the glass.

"It's your sister, shouldn't you want to help?" Caroline asked.

"Isn't she suppose to have this at a church or something?" Kol asked as they pulled up to Rebekah and Damon's home.

"They wanted it at there home." Caroline shrugged. "It kind of makes sense if you think about it. They don't have to worry about dragging everything home, just to the babies room. Not like the house isn't big enough."

That was true. Damon's house was large and ostentatious but did nothing to rival the house they had grown up in. It didn't really surprise him that Rebekah had fallen for a guy who could give her a comfortable life style. She always liked the finer things in life, he wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't already blown through the trust fund they had received from their mother.

"Ugh she's already waiting for us to." Kol grumbled stifling a yawn.

He wasn't sure if Rebekah had heard them coming or not, but she was waiting at the door for them as they walked up. The smile on her face made him smile. He guessed it was true that pregnant women had a glow, because Rebekah was most definitely glowing.

"Morning Caroline. Damon has all the tables set up so we just need to decorate." Rebekah said looping her arm through Caroline's.

"Well hello to you to sister." Kol yelled as they walked in.

"Morning Kol." Rebekah said sticking her tongue out as she led them through the house.

Kol took a look in one of the bags and pulled out one of the pink balloons with the little baby bottle attached to it and frowned. "What in the world is this monstrosity?"

"Oh shut it Kol." Rebekah snapped snatching it from his hand. "Damon is running off to the bakery. Why don't you two go with him."

Caroline could tell from the way Rebekah had phrased it, she wasn't really giving them an option. Nik gave her a quick kiss and Kol pouted but they left the room in search of Damon.

"So did you tell him?" Rebekah asked once she was sure both of them were gone.

Caroline frowned and than realization dawned on her. Had she told Nik she loved him. "No, it's weird Kol's there and…it's just not the right time." plus there was the little voice of doubt that maybe he didn't feel the same way. She didn't want to be the overzealous one to say it first and not have him be able to return the feelings.

"Brother's." Rebekah shrugged. "Damon's brother Stefan is coming in he's staying for the remainder of the weekend."

"Do you not like him?"

"Oh no it's not that, he's just quiet and always brooding. He really needs to get laid. Speaking of…I think I might try my match making skills on him and Elena. After all you and Nik worked out so well." Rebekah smirked.

Caroline laughed, if Rebekah only knew. She wasn't really sure how Bekah would take the truth so it was probably best to keep it quiet. Besides it wasn't hurting anyone.

xxxxx

Nik smiled as Caroline grabbed her dress bag and walked toward the bathroom. He grabbed his small bag with his nice shirt and followed her. "Need some help?" Nik asked. Caroline jumped turning to face him clearly startled. She swatted him playfully and he laughed. "Ouch." he said holding his arm mockingly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Sure you didn't." She said as she went into the bathroom flipping on the light. She frowned as he followed her in. He took a look around the spacious bathroom as an idea formed in his head. "What are you doing?" She asked as he shut the door and locked it.

"Getting changed. You didn't think I was wearing this to the shower did you?" He asked looking at his t shirt. Truth was he was only changing his shirt to a nice button down. He'd worn an old shirt for the same reason she wore sweats. They didn't want to get anything on their clothes before the shower. As Caroline had so eloquently put it this morning _this is Rebekah who knows what she will have us doing_.

"But what are you doing in here with me?"

"I've seen you naked before, love." He said as he took of his shirt.

"But…"

She didn't get to finish as he cut her off with his lips. Try as she might she couldn't resist him and that was one of the things he loved about her. She melted into him and her tongue dashed out to meet his. He ran his hand up the inside of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Nik." She protested but his lips found hers again and she pulled him back to her. His lips left hers to travel down her jaw to her neck while his hands unhooked her bra. He slid it off and took one of her breasts into his mouth licking and nipping at the tight bud. "We're going to get caught." She hissed as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Shh. Not if we're quiet. Nobodies going to be here for another hour relax." He said claiming her mouth again. He smiled as he felt her hands go for his jeans button. As she pushed his jeans and boxers down he pulled her off the counter so he could do the same to her.

He took a moment to stare at her glorious body in front of him before he lifted her back on the counter and positioned himself at her entrance.

Caroline gasped as he thrust into her biting down on his shoulder to keep from crying out. This was so wrong, but at the same time so exciting, and god did he know how to make love to her. Nik set a steady rhythm as he gripped her hips she wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him deeper so he was hitting a particularly sensitive spot.

She moaned into his mouth as his lips crashed onto her tongue mimicking the thrusts he was doing into her. She could feel heat building in her and she clutched onto his shoulders tighter so their chest were flush against each other. She wanted to feel all of him and she was so close to her release. As if sensing this he increased his thrusts hitting just the right spot every time. She came hard liquid heat bursting through her body. Nik captured her lips muffling his name on her lips. He continued to thrust into her a few more times before she felt him stiffen and growl into her ear as he had his own release. He kissed her a few more times before hugging her to him as they both tried to calm their rapid breathing.

After several minutes they peeled themselves apart. "Wow." She breathed as he helped her off the counter. "That was wow."

He kissed her. "It's the thrill of it."

"No, I think you're just that good." she said as she was still trying to come down from her high. She still felt tingles shooting thru her.

"You're pretty good yourself sweetheart." He said handing her, her panties and bra.

"Nik." She said her breathing still erratic and her heart accelerating even more as she knew what she was going to say. He looked up as he pulled his boxers on. She opened her mouth to speak but jumped at the loud knocking on the door.

"What the hell are you two doing in there?" Kol yelled pounding on the door obnoxiously.

"Getting dressed." Nik yelled back.

"Right." Kol said laughing as he walked away.

Caroline groaned and covered her face with her hand. This was embarrassing and to think she'd been about to tell him she loved him. Well that mood was completely gone now.

XXXXX

Caroline wrote down all the gifts Rebekah had received from people. She had made out well getting a lot of the bigger items. And lot's of diapers. In fact it seemed all the guys had just decided to buy diapers. The only one who hadn't was Nik, and that was only because Caroline had picked it out for him. Actually, they had gotten a joint gift getting something more expensive but important the stroller and car seat combo.

Caroline couldn't believe how many people had shown up and it seemed as if Rebekah's plan for Elena and Stefan was working the two were sitting next to each other talking quietly with smiles on both of their faces. It made her happy, Elena had been single for far too long.

After another few minutes Rebekah had finished opening all the presents and now sat in the middle of a very large pile of bottles, diapers, lotions, toys, clothes and other larger items. So much for them going shopping for anything she didn't get. Although knowing Rebekah she would still want to go. That girl could shop till she dropped literally.

"Hey." Tyler said sitting down in the chair next to her.

Caroline gave him a small smile, she hadn't seen him since the wedding. It wasn't that she was purposefully avoiding him, she just knew that him and Nik in the same room together always ended up being awkward. Honestly she was kind of surprised that he had come today, she'd always been under the impression that he didn't care for Rebekah.

"Hi." she said.

"This is really great." He said moving his hands to indicate the party.

"Thanks, but Rebekah actually did most of the planning, word to the wise don't get in the way of a pregnant woman and what she wants. It's best to just go along with it." Caroline had figured that one out the hard way. She wasn't going to question Rebekah again until after she had given birth.

"So you seem happy."

"I am, how have you been." She answered honestly.

"Busy working, I'm seeing someone."

"Really? Good for you. Did you bring her today?" Caroline asked relieved that he seemed to be moving on with his life.

"No. It's kind of new her names Hayley." Tyler said smiling.

"Good for you."

XXXXX

Caroline went into the kitchen in search of a drink and something to eat. She'd been running around all morning she hadn't had the chance to eat or drink since breakfast. Rebekah had gotten more than enough food for the event, and Caroline thoroughly planned on indulging at this moment. Everyone else had eaten a while ago, but she'd been busy conducting the games.

She grabbed a plate and decided to start with a piece of cake first. She was in the middle of a huge bite when someone walked in. She smiled and wiped her face with a napkin slightly embarrassed by the giant piece of cake he'd no doubt seen her stuff in her mouth.

"Hi." She said after she'd chewed and swallowed her food.

"Hi. Sorry I was just trying to find a quiet spot." He said looking around.

"It's a little noisy out there." She agreed. "You're Damon's brother right?"

"Stefan." He said holding out his hand.

She smiled as she shook his hand. "Caroline." They were quiet again for a long moment. Caroline couldn't help but notice how very different Stefan was from Damon. He was quiet almost shy versus Damon who was arrogant, sarcastic and cocky. "So I saw you talking to Elena earlier."

"Yeah. She seems nice." He said with a smile.

"She is. Elena can be a little quiet at times, but once you get her talking…"

"Oh here you are." Kol said as he walked into the kitchen. "I was looking for you and Nik. Thought you two were getting busy in the bathroom again." Caroline felt her face flush and looked at the floor. She heard a small chuckle from Stefan.

"I'm not sure where he is." She said giving him a death glare.

"Can you help me find him." Kol said seriously.

She frowned, yes she had just met him but couldn't remember a time he had ever been serious. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes."

"What?" Caroline asked watching as he shifted uncomfortably.

"I may have a small situation, and need to go."

"Kol what the bloody hell did you do?" Rebekah yelled as she came into the kitchen slamming the door.

"I didn't realize she was going to…"

"Ugh men you only think with one part of your body." Rebekah screeched. "I'm never going to be able to use that bathroom again. Caroline please find Nik and have him take my despicable brother out of here before he hooks up with anymore of my friends."

"I think I'll help you." Stefan said from the corner of the kitchen. Caroline didn't blame him she didn't want to be in that kitchen with Kol and Rebekah either.

XXXXX

Caroline yawned as she helped Rebekah load the bags into the car. Talk about retail therapy. They had been at the mall for hours. How Rebekah wasn't exhausted was beyond her. She was beat and Rebekah looked like she could easily go on for a few more hours.

"Feel better?" Caroline asked as they climbed into the car.

"Much. I needed this, after that whole debacle with Kol and Mindy." Rebekah said relaxing into her seat. "I can't believe my brothers having sex in a bathroom at my house, which I blame Nik for by the way not you."

"Oh." Caroline said her face flushing.

"You were in there for forty five minutes Caroline it was pretty obvious." Rebekah teased. "Kol on the other hand thinking he can just have some fling with one of my friends at my shower ugh. At least Nik was polite enough to do it before guests arrived."

"I think he's just a bit uh…frustrated…Kol has this tendency to interrupt." She said not sure how comfortable Rebekah would be with her talking about sex with her brother. Kol however, was extremely interested in Nik's and hers sex life.

"I don't blame him, Kol can be insufferable at times. And I know you two live together."

"We do not live together." Caroline said. She technically still paid rent at there old apartment complex.

"Might as well, you stay there every night."

"I just worry about you know ruining it by moving to fast." Caroline said hesitantly. "I mean if I officially moved in….and we haven't really been together all that long." They'd only been dating since Christmas and it was June, that was only six months.

"Caroline, Nik is crazy about you. He was never this crazy about Tatia, and you were never this crazy with Tyler. I think you two just need to face that you're meant to be together and take the next steps." Rebekah said as she parked the car and they got out starting to unload the multiple bags from the trunk.

Caroline bit her lip as she considered what Rebekah was saying. She was right about her and Tyler. Tyler she had loved him, but hadn't been in love with him for a while. Nik, she was in love with, and she wanted to take the next steps. "Well why don't you let Kol stay the night at your house and maybe we can." Caroline smirked as they headed up to the front door.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "You so just got me with my own words. Fine I'll give you one night."

"Thanks."

"What the bloody hell is this?" Rebekah hissed as they came upon the four individuals who were standing in front of the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"Come now Rebekah is that anyway to greet your family?"

**A/N So who do you think is at the door? Please let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. **


	18. Family

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who is reading, reviewing and adding to your favorites and alerts. Still no beta.**

**Well a lot of people guessed Tatia and Elijah correct so who are the other two read and find out. Family drama.**

**Family**

XXXXX

Caroline stood awkwardly as Rebekah glared at the people in front of her. She could only assume that they were family the eldest had said as much. It didn't take much for her to put together ideas of who she thought they were. The blonde haired middle-aged man had to be Mikael, Rebekah's father. The resemblance was uncanny. The youngest was the much younger brother Henrik. That left the couple who she could only assume was her brother Elijah and his wife Tatia.

"Why are you here?" Rebekah repeated. Shifting uncomfortably.

"You're my daughter, did you think I wouldn't come for the birth of my first grand child." Mikael said staring at her with a hurt expression.

Rebekah just gaped at them and Caroline had no idea what to do. She had heard nothing but awful things about three out of the four of them. Judging by Rebekah's reaction she didn't know what to do either.

"My sister forgets her manners." The tall brunette man said stepping forward extending his hand. "I am Elijah her brother." He gave a polite smile but everything about him screamed power especially with the black suit he was wearing. Who wore a suit in the summer especially on a weekend?

"Caroline." She said hesitantly taking his hand. This was the brother that had caused Nik so much hurt and grief and here she was shaking his hand. Her eyes fell on the brunette woman with her flowing locks and perfect body. This was who Nik had dated before her. She couldn't help but feel slightly self conscious as she compared herself to Tatia.

"This is my lovely wife Tatia." He said pulling her forward with a smile that met her brown eyes, and Caroline realized just how stunning the other woman was. "My youngest brother Henrik." He said motioning toward the younger browned haired boy. "And my father Mikael." She let her eyes rest on the man who had raised Nik and than abandoned him. Though he gave her a warm smile his blue eyes were cold.

"It's nice to meet you." She forced herself to say. It wasn't nice to meet him at all, all she could think about was how these were the people who had hurt Nik, and that beautiful gorgeous woman was the girl he had loved before her.

XXXXX

Nik felt his heart drop as they walked to the front door. The three people he didn't ever want to see again were standing on the door step in front of him. Than their was Henrik, who he hadn't seen in several years. He was shocked at how much he had grown in that time. His baby brother was truly an adult now.

"Kol." Mikael said smiling before turning to him. "Niklaus." He uttered with disdain.

"Well as much as I love to stand outside my home, why don't we take this inside. It's a little warm out here." Damon said breaking the thick silence as he placed a protective hand on Rebekah's back nudging her towards the door.

Nik was torn between helping Rebekah who he knew wanted nothing to do with Mikael and grabbing Caroline and leaving. "Nik, Caroline has to get home. Can you take her?" Rebekah said looking at sympathetically. He was thankful for his baby sister giving him an out, and met her eyes with a silent thank you.

"Come on love, shall we." he said looking at Caroline.

Caroline shifted the bags off her arm and Elijah reached out to take them from her. Elijah such the gentleman he scoffed.

"Do you have to go Nik?" Henrik asked looking at him.

He swallowed sparing a glance at his younger brother, Henrik didn't know all the details and he hated that he didn't truly understand how complex the situation was. Nik was pretty sure that Elijah didn't want him there and certain Mikael wanted him to leave and never come back. Tatia on the other hand was probably get some sort of pleasure out of the whole thing. She was just twisted like that.

"Actually Niklaus, father was about to offer to take everyone to dinner we would love for you to stay if that is alright with Caroline." Elijah said turning his attention to her. "I assure you we are not as bad as my sister has probably made us out to be. Of course if you are otherwise involved we understand."

Caroline looked at him unsure of what to do. Nik was positive that Mikael did not invite him to dinner, nor would he ever. Which meant that Elijah was inviting him was it to gloat or to try and patch things up. He was over Tatia, he had moved on to Caroline and he was so much happier than he had ever been with her. He was in love with Caroline, she was the most important thing to him. Above all else Nik didn't want her around his toxic family.

"Oh were not keeping Caroline from anything, just hot sex with her boyfriend, I'm sure he can wait a few hours." Kol said putting his hand on Nik's shoulder.

Caroline looked down at the ground embarrassed by Kol and his obnoxious behavior at least he hadn't said Nik was her boyfriend that would have made it even more embarrassing.

"Honestly Kol have you no tact?" Mikael sighed.

"I do, I just choose not to use it." Kol smirked.

"You'll have to forgive my son Caroline, I assure you he was raised better." Mikael said trying to come off charming, but their was something about him that still irked her.

"It's ok I'm getting used to him, but…" She looked at Nik and saw the unease. "You'll have to forgive me, I really have to go."

"Yes well perhaps another time." Mikael said taking her hand and kissing it. "It was a pleasure to meet you Caroline."

Nik seethed as Mikael kissed her hand, but said nothing. It was better if they didn't realize Caroline and him were together. Mikael wouldn't physically hurt Caroline, it was only him he wanted to hurt. That wasn't to say that he wouldn't do something that could hurt them emotionally. Mikael was bound and determined to make him suffer all because he had the misfortune of being the result of an affair his mother had, had years ago and kept secret. Pride was something Mikael valued.

XXXXX

The car ride back to Nik's apartment had been quiet she didn't know what to say to him and he didn't look like he particularly wanted to talk. The silence was killing her though, and she had so many questions that she wanted answers to.

"Are you ok?" She asked as he opened the door to his apartment.

He closed his eyes and ran a hand down his face as she walked into the apartment. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok." Caroline said a little hurt by his inability to talk to her. "Just if you want to…I'm here."

Nik sighed and went to the fridge to get out a drink. "Thanks Caroline, but I don't want to talk about it." He said again slamming the door of the fridge shut.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked looking around awkwardly. He was acting distant and he didn't want to talk about it. Caroline couldn't help but feel like he was pushing her away.

"Let's just relax and watch a movie." He said kissing her forehead.

Caroline put on a weak smile but followed him to the couch and relaxed into his warm hard body. She could only hope that he would let her in sometime.

XXXXX

Caroline jumped at the knock at the door. Nik didn't get very many visitors and she wasn't really sure if she should answer the door or not. Technically this wasn't her place. Although she did have a key and she did sleep here every night. Whomever was at the door knocked again.

Sighing she paused her show and got off the couch walking to the door. Nik would be home any minute he had met with someone about some of his paintings. The art show had done a lot to get his name out there. She looked through the peep hole and bit her lip debating on whether she should open the door or not.

Closing her eyes and shaking her head she opened the door to see Elijah. He looked shocked to see her but quickly composed himself.

"Caroline." he said with a small smile.

"Hi."

"I wasn't aware you lived with Niklaus."

"I don't, it's complicated." She said smiling as her cheeks turned red and she looked at her feet.

"I see, is he here?" Elijah asked clearing his throat.

"No, he should be back soon. Can I help you with something?"

"I just wanted to clear the air between us. Mikael, Henrik, Tatia and I plan on staying till after the baby is born. I don't want things to be awkward."

"Oh. Well I can tell him you stopped by." Caroline replied uneasy that Nik would have to be around the family who obviously made him so upset for so long. Rebekah still had quite a bit of time to go.

"Actually I would prefer to wait." Elijah stated.

What did she do, she couldn't just slam the door in his face. She bit her lip looking at the clock Nik should be home any minute. A part of her wished she hadn't opened the door. Caroline was certain Nik wouldn't want Elijah in his apartment.

"Have you and Niklaus been together long?" Elijah asked leaning against the door frame.

"Since Christmas." She said hesitantly.

"I am glad my brother has found happiness."

Yes, well they were happy until the rest of his family showed up. Now he was becoming distant from her.

"Elijah." Nik said drawing her from her thoughts. She saw the angry set of his jaw as he walked toward the door. "Sweetheart." He said kissing her forehead as he wrapped an arm around her standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here brother?"

"I came to talk to you. I was hoping we could make things a little less awkward. I was telling Caroline we plan on staying until after Rebekah gives birth." Elijah said putting his hands in his suit coat pockets.

"And Bekah wants you here that long? Or you still don't care about other peoples feelings." Nik retorted pulling Caroline a little bit closer.

"We are a family Niklaus, we should try to work things out." Elijah sighed.

"A family? Does Mikael feel this way. I am the bastard of the family." he snapped and felt Caroline tense against him at his outburst.

"I only want to make amends Niklaus please. Tatia and I would like to take you and Caroline to dinner, to put the past behind us."

Nik laughed. "It is in the past we have all moved on. However, you will have to forgive me if I don't want to go on a double date with my brother and my ex with my new girlfriend." No way was he going to put Caroline through that awkwardness let alone himself.

"Than perhaps you and I…"

"Elijah." He growled. "I will think about it. I've had a long day please leave."

"Of course Niklaus just please think about it." Elijah said taking a step back.

Nik closed the door as soon as Elijah turned around to leave and pulled Caroline to him hugging her to him. A part of him was still afraid of losing her, he'd thought himself in love with Tatia, but it had only been lust. Elijah could keep her. He only wanted Caroline, and the thought of losing her terrified him.

"Talk to me Nik." Caroline said kissing him on the lips running her tongue across his lower lip until he parted his lips to her.

"Caroline." He sighed as he pulled away. "I wouldn't even know where to begin. Between Mikael and Elijah…." He trailed off.

"Nik." She bit her lip nervously. "I love you and I'm here for you, please don't shut me out."

"I love you to Caroline." He smiled relaxing slightly feeling better. Caroline probably had no idea how much it meant to hear those words right now. "I don't want to shut you out love, this is a part of my life that is painful and hard. In more ways than you know. I promise if you give me time I'll tell you everything." he never backed out on a promise and he would tell her eventually he just wasn't sure how long it would take him before he could tell her everything. She knew mostly about Elijah and Tatia it was Mikael that she didn't know about.

Caroline smiled at him as she leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her letting all his emotions show in his kiss as he backed her against the door. She wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer and he lifted her up cupping her bottom as she wrapped her legs around him. Breaking the kiss to pepper her with kiss on her jaw and down her neck. Nik knew how lucky he was to have her and he just hoped she would stick with him through all this because he had a feeling things were going to get worse for him before they got better.

**A/N so this is more of a filler chapter, but lets just say Nik is right things are going to get worse. **

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think, I love to hear your thoughts.**


	19. A Turn for the Worse

**A/N I know I say it every chapter but truly thank you everyone for your reviews, alerts, reading, and alerting. **

**A Turn for the Worse**

Caroline walked up and down the aisles it was one of those days where she wanted to get a snack, but had no idea what she wanted. Nik pushed the shopping cart next to her as they roamed the aisles. Grocery shopping was more like snack shopping since neither of them cooked. They'd tried to make a meal together a few weeks ago, but they'd burnt it and ended up getting tacos instead.

"That Thai place opened up down the street do you want to try that for dinner?" Nik asked pulling her to him as he wrapped his arm around her resting it on her hip as he pushed the cart.

"Sounds good. Are we going out or ordering in?" She asked jumping a little as his hand slid a little further down her hip.

"Let's order in." He smirked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Nik's cell went off and he let go of her as he dug it out of his pocket before hitting the ignore button and stuffing it back in. She sighed turning back to the bags of chips. It was probably Elijah again. He had called several times over the few days and Nik had refused to talk to him. Just like he still hadn't told her anything yet.

Everything was fine between them until his family was mentioned or Elijah or even Kol called and than he grew cold and distant for at least an hour. It was beginning to take it's toll on her.

"Elijah again?" She asked grabbing a bag of Doritos for the cart. He glared and that was all the confirmation she needed. "You know we could go to dinner with him and Tatia, I mean yeah it would be weird, but you've been around Tyler and he's my ex…"

"I don't want anything to do with him Caroline." He growled starting to walk away.

Walking quickly to keep up with him she couldn't help but wonder why that was? Was he still in love with Tatia? Did he still find her attractive, have feelings for her? The woman was gorgeous far more than she was. The more he refused the more she felt like this was the reason behind it. Why else would he be avoiding them like the plague?

"Are we done here?" He asked grabbing a couple cartons of soda to put in the cart.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Let's just stop and pick up my pills from the pharmacy." At least their sex life wasn't struggling.

XXXXX

Rebekah could tell Caroline was seriously upset about something even if she wouldn't admit. She could only think of one source of her friends problems, Nik. Nik had been an arse to her to lately, ever since their family had arrived. He didn't know how to open up to trust in people, not that she could blame him.

The problem was she knew Caroline all to well, and even if Nik didn't mean to, he was hurting her. Caroline was the type of person who laid everything out there in the open, whereas Nik kept his emotions bottled up inside. Nik wouldn't talk to her, his own sister. Rebekah knew he wouldn't talk to Caroline, and this was probably driving her poor friend insane.

After a long few days she had finally been able to get away for an afternoon of shopping and lunch with her best friend. It appeared Caroline needed the break as much as she did. Rebekah was tolerating Elijah and Tatia, but Mikael had to go. He was so caught up on making Nik suffer, he wasn't really even here to see her or the baby. Her fathers pride would forever be his downfall.

"How are you holding up?" Rebekah asked getting straight to the point, she absolutely despised beating around the bush.

Caroline sighed and for a second Rebekah was afraid she might start crying, but being Caroline she recovered and put on a smile. "I'm ok."

"Caroline, just because he is my brother doesn't mean you can't talk to me about your relationship if you need to."

The floodgates suddenly opened as her bottom lip trembled and a tear rolled down her friends cheek. "I just don't know what to think. Sometimes I feel like he might still be in love with her, and he won't talk to me. He snaps every time I bring it up or if Elijah calls. He's just so distant."

"Nik's been over Tatia for a long time Caroline, it's Elijah he's mad at." Rebekah said with certainty. It was the betrayal of Elijah that Nik couldn't get over, and she couldn't' blame him.

"Why won't he talk to me?" She sniffed using a napkin to wipe her face.

"Nik is complex. He doesn't open up to anyone he never has, not even to me, try not to take it to heart caroline." Rebekah said making a mental note to yell at her brother later. "He loves you Caroline once they leave everything will be fine again."

"But they're here for another seven weeks at least and that's assuming they leave right after you give birth." Caroline sighed as she looked down at her food. Could she do this for another six weeks?

"I'll talk to Elijah tell him to leave Nik alone, that should help." Rebekah said giving her a small smile.

Caroline fought to regain her composure, as she continued to dab at her face with the napkin. Talking to Rebekah helped a little her friend wouldn't lie to her. Still if they were going to have any kind of future Nik needed to give her something. He couldn't keep shutting her out.

XXXXX

Nik answered his phone as he changed into a pair of jeans and a t shirt. He had had a business meeting about another one of his landscapes and had been commissioned to do two more pieces for the buyer. He planned on taking Caroline out tonight for dinner and a movie as a means of celebrating. It was just a matter of waiting for her to get home from her day with Rebekah.

Speaking of, Rebekah's ring tone suddenly flooded the room, hadn't she just spoken to his girlfriend what could she possibly want now.

"Hello."

"Caroline's on her way home, and you'd better start being nicer to her Nik." Rebekah shouted into the phone.

_What?_ "Well hello big brother how are you glad to hear you're doing good." He said in a mocking tone.

"Oh knock it off Nik."

"I've never been mean to Caroline." He said offended is that what she thought or was Rebekah just being overly dramatic.

"She says you're being distant Nik. She thinks you still love Tatia, you need to start talking to her, before you really screw it up." Rebekah huffed into the phone.

"Why would she think that?" He asked sitting down on the bed giving his full attention to his sister.

"Gee I dunno you're being distant and don't try to say you aren't' because that would be a lie, and she is a woman it's one of the first places our mind goes. I know you're over Tatia and that Elijah is the one you have a problem with, but she doesn't Nik. I know you don't like to talk about it, but at least tell her some things." Rebekah said quietly. "I know you two are in love with each other, I just don't want Elijah or Mikael to drive a wedge between you two. And I know that Mikael is planning something to do just that."

It surprised and kind of alarmed him that Mikael had yet to do anything yet. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop, and hearing Rebekah voice her concerns meant he had every right to be concerned..

"I'll talk to her Bekah. I promise." He said looking toward the front room as he heard the soft click of the front door. "Caroline's home I have to go, I'll talk to you later Bekah." And he would, because if Rebekah thought something was up he wanted to know what she did.

He stood up making his way toward the kitchen as she came in. She looked gorgeous in her pink dress, her blonde hair cascading in soft curls down her back.

"Hey." She smiled stopping in front of him her smile not quite as bright as usual. So Bekah hadn't been exaggerating. "How was your meeting?"

"Good." He said pulling her into him and kissing her. "They want me to do two more pieces." He whispered against her lips before he pulled her in claiming her lips again. He felt her relax into him and as she opened her mouth he grazed his tongue across her lower lip tasting her sweet soft lips.

"That's great." She said breathlessly resting her forehead against his.

"I was thinking we could celebrate dinner and a movie?" He said although at this moment he would much rather celebrate in a much different way.

"That sounds nice." She said licking her lips as she leaned into him again.

Her lips found his again and he backed her against the counter lifting her up so she was sitting on it. He spread her legs placing himself between them as his lips left hers and to place soft kisses down her neck to her collar bone.

"We keep doing this it's going to be a movie than dinner." She teased as she yanked on the bottom of his shirt.

"I have no problem with that." He said tossing his shirt to the floor as he kissed her again his hands roaming over the exposed silky skin of her back. "I love you Caroline." He said pulling back to meet her vivid blue eyes.

This time the smile reached her eyes causing them to light up. "I love you to." She said before wrapping her long lean legs around his waist drawing him even closer as she kissed him again.

He ran his hands along her sides to the back of her neck pulling her so her chest was flush with his. His beautiful sweet, kind, caring Caroline was the only woman he wanted as he felt her hands at the button of his jeans.

The sound of a throat clearing made them both stiffen and turn towards the source. Caroline yelped and quickly hopped off the counter smoothing out her dress and he pushed the strap of her dress back to her shoulder before buttoning his pants.

"Oh don't let us interrupt it was just getting interesting." Kol smirked taking a seat on the couch and propping his legs on the coffee table.

"Please forgive the intrusion. It's a pleasure to see you again Caroline." Elijah said closing his apartment door behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled as he hugged Caroline who was hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"I thought it would be nice for us to get together, seeing as you wouldn't answer my calls I thought this was the best way. I didn't realize you gave Kol a key." Elijah said sparing a glance at Kol.

"Well we're busy tonight, and Kol I want my key back. Now." Nik snapped. Leave it to his siblings to ruin this moment for him. Why couldn't Elijah just take the hint.

"Well if your going to act like this we can come back in what thirty or forty five minutes." Kol smirked glancing between him and Caroline.

"How about you leave and don't come back."

"Nik." Kol whined.

"And give me my key back."

"Perhaps we could do something tomorrow?" Elijah intervened. "Henrik has been asking about you, and father is doing something with Damon."

Nik set his jaw he didn't want to do this but maybe if he just got it over with Elijah would finally leave him alone. "Whatever I'll meet you at Bekah's tomorrow." he said finally giving in.

"Around noon we can do lunch, Rebekah and Caroline can do something we'll make a day of it." Elijah smiled triumphantly.

"Whatever." He said annoyed.

"Thank you Niklaus I am looking forward to it. Come on Kol lets let the two of them get back to their evening." Elijah said to Kol who was watching them head propped on his hand from the couch.

"Oh but they were just getting to the good part." Kol pouted standing up.

"Get out Kol." Nik growled. "And give me your key." He snapped as he held out his hand. Kol dug out his key chain and handed the key back over reluctantly. He ushered his two brothers out with a quick goodbye before turning back to Caroline who still stood embarrassed in the kitchen.

"So…dinner and a movie?" She asked biting her lip.

"Yes." He said trying to force a smile, damn Elijah and his persistence.

XXXXX

Caroline could feel the tension again, it had slowly been building since they awoke this morning. She bit her lip unsure if she should bring it up, he didn't like to talk about it, she got that she really did, but he had to let her in a little bit.

They pulled into a parking spot and she realized that she'd wasted the whole trip here contemplating what to say and now wouldn't have the opportunity. Instead she took his hand in hers and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Are you ok?" She asked hesitantly meeting his eyes.

"Yes, I'll just be glad when this is over and done with."

"I love you Nik." She said giving him a small smile. Yesterday had been the first time he'd ever said it to her first. It had also been the first time she'd seen the real him since his family had come back into the picture, and than just as quickly it had been squashed away when Kol and Elijah had shown up. They had had a semi normal night with dinner and movie and than the sex last night had been unbelievable. It was like he took all his emotions that he kept bottled up and poured it out while he was making love to her.

"I love you to Caroline. I promise we'll talk tonight." he said giving her a light peck on the lips.

"Ok."

Climbing out of the car they slowly made there way up to the front door and rang the door bell. They could hear the clicking of heels on the hardwood floor before the door was pulled open and Rebekah stood before them. To say that she looked happy was an understatement.

"Morning Nik. Caroline." Rebekah said annoyed, but she didn't think the anger was directed at them.

"Bekah."

"So Mikael is bringing Damon back around five be back before than. And Caroline you and I get to spend the day with Tatia aren't you excited?" Rebekah said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

XXXXX

Caroline shifted uncomfortably as she met Tatia's scrutinizing gaze. Rebekah was on her third trip to the bathroom in less than two hours. Caroline had accompanied her the last two times, but there was only so many times she could go without making it look like she was avoiding the other woman. So here she was stuck at a table with a woman she knew nothing about other than that she had slept with her boyfriend before her and broke his heart by cheating on him with his brother. Yeah, this was the person she wanted to spend her day with. After today she was never going to ask Nik to be in the same room as Tyler again.

"So how is Niklaus?" Tatia asked in her beautiful accent. Although it wasn't an accent for Nik because he had the same one. So it probably wasn't a turn on for him like his accent was for her.

"Nik is good." Caroline answered. He was good right? Or was she just fooling herself?

"Hmmm Niklaus. He was always good in bed, better than Elijah is. One of the things I miss about him." Tatia said as if reminiscing.

Caroline all but spit her drink out on the table. Did she seriously just say that? To her dismay the other woman actually had the audacity to smile at her.

"Sorry to much." Tatia laughed although Caroline doubted she was sorry at all. "Niklaus and I use to be reckless back than, being with him was exhilarating. He knows how to please a woman as I'm sure you know. You'll have to forgive me but you really don't seem his type."

Caroline was trying to form some sort of retort but for the life of her couldn't see past the red haze to form a coherent thought. Thankfully Rebekah joined them again sitting down at the table before Tatia could delve into their sex life anymore. She just wanted to get away from the obnoxiously rude woman.

"Oh good your back. Shall we order." Tatia said picking up her menu as if the last five minutes hadn't just happened.

XXXXX

"Well doesn't she look like a tasty little thing." Kol said watching the waitress as she walked away from them.

Nik just smirked at his brother who was always thinking about women. Kol was a womanizing man whore and wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Honestly Kol is that all you think about?" Elijah sighed. "Our youngest brother is with us, it wouldn't kill you to show some restraint."

"Of course I'm a guy and Henrik here is eighteen now. The American chicks totally die for our accent." He said nudging Henrik playfully. "Right Nik. Does Caroline swoon over your accent?"

He cracked a small smile. At least Kol and Henrik were here to. Leave it to Kol to try and keep the mood light. "I think she likes it, but she is an amazing woman." He replied although he was fairly certain she did in fact swoon as Kol had put it over his accent.

"Yes Caroline does seem quite fetching." Elijah said sipping his water.

Nik glared at him, but it was Henrik who spoke. "She seems nice Nik. Are you in love with her?"

"Well he certainly seems to enjoy her." Kol smirked as he waggled his eyebrows. Unfortunately Kol was very aware of the insatiable sex life Caroline and himself had. Nik was just thankful that he was now staying with the rest of his family at the hotel, and Caroline and he could have peace.

"Yes I love Caroline." He said to Henrik. He knew Elijah was looking at him but thankfully he was sitting next to him so they wouldn't have to look at each other if they didn't want to. He was just waiting for him to say something.

"I'm surprised Bekah approves of her." Elijah said. Rebekah never did approve of Tatia or any other girl he'd ever brought home. He cringed at the thought that Rebekah and Caroline were both stuck with Tatia for the day. Could Elijah not of left her at the hotel.

"Actually Bekah's the one who introduced us. Her and Rebekah were roommates in college and before she moved in with Damon." It wasn't entirely the truth he'd met Caroline before his sister introduced them, but he wasn't sure if it wasn't for Bekah that he would have had the chance to see her again. Nik was just thankful that Rebekah reintroduced them, Caroline really was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Little matchmaker Bekah. Didn't she hook another of her friends up with Damon's brother. I'm feeling a little left out." Kol pouted.

"Probably because she knows you are immature and don't know anything about morals." Elijah interceded.

"And you're one to talk?" Nik snarled.

"Tatia made her choice Nik. Let it go." Elijah said calmly.

Nik laughed. "I don't care that your with Tatia, Elijah. I care about the fact that you knew she was my girlfriend and choose to sleep with her anyway. I care that you than had the nerve when…." he paused unsure how much Henrik actually knew about his and Bekah's fallout with the family. Henrik though eighteen was still young and impressionable, the poor kid had spent the better part of the past few years in and out of hospitals and doctors offices and hadn't had a normal childhood. Nik didn't want to put his little brother in the middle of this. "Never mind you know what you did. Can we just leave now?" he said getting up from his chair. This conversation was long over. Kol may try to joke and make light of the situation, and he really did want to see Henrik, but he was just still to mad at Elijah.

He didn't care that Elijah was with Tatia, Tatia didn't mean anything to him compared to what he had with Caroline. The biggest problem he had with Elijah was the betrayal. It had started with Elijah knowingly sleeping with his girlfriend, what kind of a brother did that? Than it had escalated when the truth had come out about Nik's true parentage. Elijah had been there that night when Mikael had found out their mothers dirty little secret. Elijah had stood by as Mikael literally threw him out of the house, had stood by when Mikael had thrown the first punch and than had dared to tell the police that it was all Nik's fault when they arrived. That was what he would never forgive. Elijah had turned his back on him when he needed someone the most.

Rebekah his loyal wonderful sister was the only reason charges weren't pressed against him for something he hadn't even done. Rebekah was the only one who stood up for him. His mother had in the end but that was only after Mikael had caught him visiting her and had once again resorted to violence against him and than towards his mother.

"Niklaus." Elijah started.

"I'm leaving." He said and headed towards the door.

XXXXX

Caroline sat uncomfortably on the opposite end of the couch from Tatia. They had come back to Rebekah's earlier than expected due to her not feeling well. She could tell that Rebekah had reservations about leaving her alone with Tatia, but had assured her friend she would be fine. She could put up with Tatia for a few hours, she just wanted Rebekah to feel better.

"So how long have you and Niklaus been together?" Tatia asked turning toward her.

"About seven months." Caroline retorted. "How long have you and Elijah been married." Maybe if she reminded the other woman she was married she wouldn't feel the need to reminisce about her previous sex life with Nik.

"Four years." Tatia smiled sweetly. "You know I would've chosen Nik, but Elijah is set to inherit all of Mikael's fortune and the family business. He's worth at least five times what Nik is."

"So you don't love him?" Caroline asked appalled.

"Of course I love him, he's great to me." Tatia smirked. "Nik though…"

"Seriously?" She scoffed as she grabbed the TV remote and turned on the television. She didn't want to sit here and listen to this bitch all day, if Rebekah weren't here and already stressed enough maybe she would do something about it. But unlike her sister in law Rebekah was her number one priority and her coming out because they got into a fight wasn't what was best for her.

Caroline bit her lip as she flipped through the channels trying to find something decent to watch to keep her occupied until Nik got back. She hoped he was having a better day than she was. She looked up excitedly as she heard the clicking of the door opening but her heart dropped as she saw Damon and Mikael walk through the door.

Damon gave her a small smile before excusing himself to check on Rebekah as Mikael sat down in the arm chair next to her. "It's lovely to see you again Caroline, I don't believe you and I have had the opportunity to talk yet." He smiled at her. "I understand that you are dating Niklaus, there are probably some things you should know about him."

**A/N Aren't you just dying to know what he has to tell her. Let me know what you're thinking. Reviews are love and appreciated. Hope you enjoyed.**


	20. Talk To Me

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, reading, and adding to your favorites. Your kind words are a real inspiration. Big thanks to my new beta DangerTaylor.**

**Talk To Me**

Nik glared out the window as Elijah drove them back to Bekah's, he was officially done with his brother. He should never have agreed to this stupid lunch to begin with. It had been a disaster just as he thought it would be. What was worse is Caroline had gotten stuck spending the day with Tatia. His ex could be a nastily little bitch when she wanted to be. He was just glad that Rebekah was with Caroline, Rebekah wasn't afraid to tell Tatia where to stick it.

Kol kept glancing at him as if he wanted him to do something about the situation. As far as Nik was concerned it was Elijah who was in the wrong and who had some serious apologizing to do if he ever wanted to salvage their relationship. Though at this point he wasn't sure anything could be done to fix it. Elijah had betrayed him, turned his back on him when he needed his family the most. Nik wasn't likely to forgive that.

"I don't know what happened, but I want us to be a family again." Henrik said turning around from his spot in the front seat.

"Sorry Henrik, but that isn't going to happen." Nik said meeting his youngest brothers sad brown eyes.

"Why not? Why won't you talk dad or Elijah?" Henrik asked.

So he didn't know. "Why don't you ask Mikael or Elijah?" He said glaring at Elijah's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"It's a complicated story." Elijah simply stated.

"Actually it's not, but I bet it's just easier to make it look like it's all my fault."

"So has Rebekah picked out names yet?" Kol asked trying to keep the mood light. "I think she should name her Kollette."

XXXXX

Caroline shifted on the couch uncomfortably, having the sudden feeling she was being tagged team. There was something about Mikael that didn't quite set well with her. Although she didn't know much because Nik didn't talk to her about him, she just felt something was off about him.

"So I presume Nik still paints." Mikael asked staring at her.

"Yes he actually has been selling some of his work. I helped him set up an art show a few months ago." Caroline said meeting his cold blue eyes.

"He always was gifted."

"Yes he is very talented."

"I'm sure you must think the worst of me Caroline?" He said looking at her hand that was gripping the edge of the couch.

Honestly she didn't know what to think, Nik didn't talk to her about Mikael. The only thing she knew is they had a falling out and he wasn't his real father. "Nik doesn't actually talk much about you."

"Well I suppose not. I tried to talk to him to help him when we found out, but he didn't want any of it. He disowned us I tried to reach out to him, but he became violent toward Elijah and I. I hate to be the one to tell you this but Niklaus has quite the temper." Mikael said placing a hand on her knee. "Just ask Tatia."

"It only happened once." Tatia said slowly and Caroline swiveled around to look at her. "He was mad because of me and Elijah." She didn't believe the little slut for a second. That woman had been nothing but a bitch to her all day long, like she was going to believe a word that came from her mouth.

"It still didn't give him the right." Mikael said. Caroline turned to look back at him. "I don't want to frighten you Caroline. I just want you to know what you're getting into. I never had charges pressed against him, I still think of him as my son. I just want you to know, just to warn you."

Caroline swallowed uncomfortably as she looked between the two people. She didn't believe a word they were saying especially Tatia. She still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about Mikael's whole demeanor. Nik had never once gotten rough or violent toward her or anyone else. Well…technically there was Tyler, but that didn't count because Tyler had been hurting her, Nik had been just defending her.

Mikael squeezed her knee and she fought the urge to rip herself away from him and run to the other end of the room. "I'm just looking out for your best interests."

"Thanks, but I know Nik pretty well and..."

"Of course." Mikael interrupted. "He is a wonderful young man I just thought you might like to know about his past and that we are here for him if he wants us to be. We forgive him completely. Will you tell him that?"

"Nik..." She started but stopped as the front door opened. She sighed in relief as Nik walked in.

Nik took one look at Caroline and saw Mikael's hand on her leg and that was enough to make him snap. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Mikael gave him a small smile. "We were just talking Niklaus." He said squeezing Caroline's knee.

"Leave her alone. Don't ever touch her again." He snarled stalking towards him.

"Come on Nik let's just go." Caroline said standing up touching his arm.

"Stay away from Caroline." He snapped.

"Oh come on Niklaus, I was just telling her how we are all here for you when you decide you want to come back home." Mikael said as he stood up to pat Caroline's shoulder.

He lost it throwing a punch that connected with Mikael's jaw. His head snapped back and he fell back into the armchair. A dribble of blood ran out of his mouth and the man had the audacity to actually smile at him.

Nik lunged for him again but Elijah caught him stopping him before he could hit him again. He shoved Elijah away roughly.

"Nik." Caroline yelled stepping in front of him. "Stop." He looked at her trying to focus on her soft beautiful angelic face. "Please let's go home." She begged gently pushing on his chest. Swallowing hard he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him. He led her out of the house and to his SUV.

Caroline got in the car quietly and watched him as he started the engine and put it in gear. "What happened back there?" She asked.

"He knew what he was doing, he deserved it." Nik said annoyed.

"Okay." She said shakily. "Why did you attack him?"

"He was touching you." Nik growled out as he gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles began to turn white.

"You can't just punch people for touching me Nik." She said quietly.

"He was doing it on purpose, to get a rise out of me." He snapped causing her to flinch.

"Nik."

"What did he say to you?" Nik asked trying to calm himself down. He wasn't mad at her, he was mad at Mikael at the whole messed up situation.

"That you're violent and that you hurt Tatia. That you got into a fight with him and Elijah. That he wants to try and make things right." Caroline said staring at him.

"And you believe him?" He asked harshly.

"No, I don't want to, but how am I suppose to know what to believe when you won't talk to me? When you go and do exactly what he accused you of doing?" She yelled her azure eyes gleaming with emotions.

"Caroline."

"Nik you told me we would talk about this and yet we haven't. I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of this rift that's coming between us. I love you, and I want to help you, but you have to let me." Caroline said quietly. "Please."

"Caroline I've had an awful day..."

"Like I haven't? You can't keep ignoring this forever. Is what he said true?" Caroline asked biting her lip. He wasn't denying it nor was he talking about it. What if it was true, even if she didn't believe it to be.

"So you do believe him?" Nik snapped.

"I didn't say that Nik. I want to believe you, but what am I suppose to think when you won't talk to me?" Caroline repeated. "Seriously? You just up and punched him in the face you could of broke his jaw or his nose or something. You can't do that. I didn't like it when you did it to Tyler and I don't like it now. I told you I don't like physical violence."

"Yeah well he knew exactly what he was doing when he touched you, he was purposefully baiting me." He cursed himself for walking straight into it. "I would do it all over again too."

"You can't just go around attacking or punching people because you are angry Nik." Caroline yelled throwing her arms out in aggravation.

"I can't stand that man Caroline, can't stand the thought of him talking to you, heaven forbid touching you!" Nik said shaking with rage. "You can't believe anything Mikael told you."

"Than give me a reason not to." She yelled.

So she did believe him. He had fallen right into Mikael's trap and more or less proved everything he'd told Caroline true. Now Mikael was probably back at Bekah's getting off on this.

"Nik?"

Nik didn't know what to say to her, he didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to hold her and forget that this whole day had happened but she wasn't leaving it alone. He clenched his jaw as he pulled into his parking space. "Mikael hates me Caroline he would tell you anything, do anything to make my life a living hell."

"Why?" She persisted. He realized she wasn't going to let this go easily. He tried to kiss her but she pulled away and gave him a hurt look.

"Caroline."

"No, I'm tired of you just side stepping around this. Your inability to talk about your past is affecting our relationship. We need to talk about it." She said her voice thick with emotion. She started blinking frantically as if she might begin to cry.

He didn't want her to cry, he hated that he was hurting her. Mikael had set him up and he had fallen right into it. He had deliberately done things that would make him lash out. Now Caroline believed Mikael and not him. His past was something he didn't like to talk about. He had worked too hard to suppress the many bad hurtful memories to have them bubble back up. The life that he had known had been ripped away from him. His family had turned their backs on him. Shut him out completely. Would Caroline do the same thing?

"Because I'm just some bastard child that he got suckered into raising. He hates me Caroline." Nik yelled as he got out of the car slamming the door shut as he ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't his fault for being the product of his mother's affair but Mikael would never let him live it down. Constantly berating him, knocking him down.

"He said he wanted to fix things with you. Why would he tell me that? Why would he say that in front of Kol and Henrik if it wasn't true?" Caroline said as she got out of the car slamming her door as well. "Please help me understand."

"I already told you he hates me and he has Henrik wrapped around his finger, that poor boy doesn't know anything about what's happened. He thinks it's all my fault." Nik said punching the concrete wall of the parking structure in anger.

"Nik." Caroline gasped as she saw the blood on his knuckles. He was mad and though she didn't want to believe Mikael and Tatia it was obvious that his temper was getting the better of him. Caroline knew that he would never hurt her. "You need to stop before you hurt yourself." She said taking his hand in hers.

"I can take care of myself Caroline." He yelled snatching his hand back. "It seems the only person I can rely on is myself."

"That's not true." She shouted back incredulously.

"Yet, you believe him over me. The man you're supposed to love. I assure you Caroline, Mikael wants nothing more than to see me suffer." Nik said as he turned to head toward the door.

Caroline stalked after him. "Than stop letting him win. Stop giving him the satisfaction of knowing he's getting to you."

"Because it's that easy?" Nik scoffed turning back toward her.

"I didn't say it was going to be easy." Caroline yelled back. They both stopped turning as a familiar green car pulled into the parking lot. Kol.

Nik mumbled under his breath as they watched his brother park the car and slowly walk toward them. "Hey, I just wanted to come check on you." Kol said walking up to them.

"We're fine. Now leave." Nik shot back.

Kol looked at Nik's bloodied knuckles and raised an eyebrow. "Talk to me Nik."

"Leave." Nik spat out.

"No it's ok. I think you two should stay and talk. If you won't talk to me than maybe you'll talk to him." Caroline said quietly. Caroline got the impression that even if Kol was a bit quirky he loved his brother. As much as she would like to help Nik out she got the impression she was only making it worse. Maybe some space would help them. "I can go home for tonight and we can talk tomorrow when we have both calmed down." She didn't want to leave, but the argument just seemed to be escalating and if he wouldn't talk to her maybe Kol could get through to him.

"Caroline wait." Nik said his face a mixture of anger, rage, and hurt.

"I'll come back tomorrow. I promise." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading off to the bus stop. Once she was finally away she let the tears start rolling down her cheeks. Everything would be ok.

XXXXX

Going back to her apartment felt so odd. She hadn't slept here since the night before leaving for Mystic Falls and that had been with Nik. How was she going to fall asleep without Nik? They weren't breaking up, it wasn't over, they just needed a little space and Nik needed his brother right now.

She unlocked the door and walked into her apartment, it didn't feel like home though.

"Hello?" Elena called out.

Caroline plastered a smile on her face as Elena padded out to the front room. "Hey."

"Care? What are you doing here?" Elena asked surprised.

"I still live here." She attempted at humor.

"You pay the rent, you haven't lived here in months Care. What happened?" Elena asked hugging her.

Caroline sighed and fell into her friends comforting arms as she told her about her awful horrible day.

**A/N So please let me know what you think. Do you think things will start to get better or worse? Lol. Until next time.**


	21. Forgiveness

**A/N Thanks to everyone for reviewing and following this story. Big thanks to my beta DangerTaylor. Smut warning when they go into the bathroom if you don't like it stop reading there, but you should read the very last line. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Forgiveness**

Caroline sat on the couch in her most comfortable sweats and a tank top as Elena finished the popcorn and poured it into a giant bowl for them to share. It had been forever since they had a girls night. It was a shame Bonnie and Rebekah weren't here as well, but she hadn't spent time with Elena in forever and was looking forward to catching up.

Elena plopped down next to her as she flipped through the On Demand menu trying to find something worth watching. So many channels and nothing to watch. Elena pulled up the pay per view menu. "What do you want to watch?"

"Nothing romantic or sad." She grumbled.

"You had a little fight, it happens."

"But he doesn't want to talk about it. He won't talk to me." Caroline said exasperated. She didn't need his whole life story, but she did want something at least. She got that it was a touchy subject, but wanted him to trust her enough to talk about it.

"Rebekah's the same way, I'm sure he wants to tell you Care but it's probably something that is painful and like most men he doesn't know how to deal." Elena said shifting to look at her. "I know you're crazy about him Care and I'm sure he feels the same way. Having all his family here, especially if they are the source of the problems can't be easy for him."

"I know."

Caroline jumped as someone started knocking on the door. Elena bit her lip and looked down shyly.

"So I…um have a guy coming over. He said he might stop by if he got off work early."

"When did this happen?" Caroline asked wide-eyed. How did she not know Elena was finally dating someone?

"It's Stefan, Damon's brother. It's still new and I didn't want to make it a big deal. He is pretty shy and…"

"Elena it's fine. I won't make a big deal. Now invite him in before he leaves." Caroline laughed as Stefan knocked on the door again.

XXXXX

Nik watched as Kol poured them a couple of shots of scotch. Alcohol seemed to be his brother's go to thing for brotherly bonding experiences. Not that he minded. After today he could use a good drink and he didn't even have to leave his apartment to get it. Perhaps Kol coming hadn't been such a bad idea. He needed to unwind a little.

"So I couldn't help but notice there seemed to be a little trouble in paradise." Kol said as he downed a glass.

"Mikael and Tatia told her some things and she wanted to talk about it. I didn't." Nik said downing the contents of his glass blinking as it burned it's way down his throat. It had been a while since he had something this strong.

"Mikael is doing it on purpose and I don't know what sick game Tatia's playing at. You should talk to Caroline though, I like her and so do you." Kol said pouring them both another round.

"I don't like to talk about it Kol."

"I know, but you don't have to tell her all the gory details Nik. She's a chick they are nosy like that just give her something and it will all be okay."

"You want me to take relationship advice from a guy who's never been in a relationship?" Nik frowned.

"I've never been in a relationship, but I've certainly been around enough women. Just tell her a cliff notes version of the truth. Don't let Mikael ruin the one great thing you've got going for you." Kol said as he raised his drink clinking it against Nik's glass.

"I love her." Nik sighed.

"Caroline is a one of a kind girl Nik, even I can see that. Trust her."

XXXXX

"Morning." Caroline said as she stood at the coffee pot. Elena yawned as she trudged toward it. "Sorry I crashed your date last night."

"No it's alright." Elena said smiling. "Like I said we are taking it really slow. I'm busy with school and he just got out of a really destructive relationship a few months ago."

"So you guys haven't…you know?" Caroline asked blushing.

Elena giggled. "No, but if his kissing is any indication of what he's like in bed, it will be good."

"And you have this whole apartment to yourself, isn't that nice." Caroline smiled.

"So that means you have forgiven Nik?"

"I was never mad at him, frustrated but not mad. I love him Elena, and I just want us to get back to how we use to be…before his dad and brother ruined everything." She said pulling out some mugs.

"Just go see him already." Elena said nudging her.

XXXXX

Caroline sucked in a deep breath as she fumbled for the key to Nik's apartment. They hadn't left things on the best note yesterday. Would they pick up where they left off or would they mange to make everything okay? She hated arguing. Closing her eyes and hoping for the best she unlocked the door.

An empty bottle of scotch sat on the kitchen counter along with a few tumblers. Kol lay on the floor wrapped in a blanket and Nik was on the couch head leaned back on the couch cushions asleep. He was shirtless and she didn't even want to know what state of dress Kol was in, as he appeared to be topless as well.

Sighing she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and found some Tylenol in one of the cabinets. Caroline turned back to Nik and plopped down next to him. He groaned as his head rolled across the cushions and his eyes blinked open.

"Caroline?" He asked groggily.

"Were you expecting someone else?" She teased as he ran a hand down his face. "Here." She said handing him the water a few Tylenol.

"Thanks." He grumbled.

"Fun night?" She asked looking at Kol who was still sleeping undisturbed.

"Something like that." He said popping the pills in his mouth and swallowing a swig of water. "What about you?"

"Hung out watching movies with Elena and her boyfriend." Caroline shrugged.

"Sounds fun."

"I missed you." She said hesitantly biting her lip.

Nik went to get up but groaned as his head felt as if it was going to split in two. Why had he let Kol talk him into drinking so much? It had seemed like a good idea at the time, now not so much. As if sensing his unease Caroline leaned down into him snuggling up against him. He relaxed as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry about yesterday."

"I'm sorry to" She said giving him a kiss.

"You came back." He smiled against her lips.

"Of course. Did you think I wouldn't?" She asked pulling back to watch him. A small part of him had thought the worst but Kol was right, Caroline was one of a kind. "Do you want to take this to the bedroom?"

He smirked but groaned as he moved his head again. No more scotch for him. Moderation was his new motto. "I think that's my line sweetheart."

She shoved him playfully. "Yeah well I didn't say you were going to get lucky."

"Oh but it would be so much fun to watch." Kol mumbled from the floor.

"Kol is just jealous because he doesn't know how to have a meaningful relationship." Nik joked.

"No need to be an arse. I know you're going through withdrawal, but seriously." Kol said groaning as he sat up.

"Withdrawal?" Caroline asked confused. Nik shook his head and rolled his eyes prepared for Kol's response.

"Yeah, he didn't get any last night, so it's been like a whole 24 hours. I'm surprised you haven't had at it yet." Kol smirked. "Don't mind me if you want to go have your wicked way with him, I'll just watch TV or something."

"Don't make me kick you out." Nik said pushing himself up off the couch.

"I'm hurt." Kol said frowning as he climbed onto the couch.

"Come on love." Nik said pulling Caroline to his room.

Caroline sighed as she sat down on the bed. Nik closed the door and fell on the bed next to her. She gave him a small smile as she turned to face him. "You know we have to talk about this right?"

"I know." He said running a hand through his hair. It was too much to hope that she would just let it go, but he supposed he did owe her an explanation. He sighed as he pulled her to him. "Mikael hates me Caroline. He wants to make me suffer."

"Why?"

"I'm not his son." He shrugged, he wished he could give her a better answer but that was the simple honest truth.

"But it's not your fault, you had no control over your mother's actions."

"I know, but that's how he feels." Nik sighed. "Anyway my mom knew all along and as it turns out, my blood type isn't genetically possible between Mikael and her. My mom was able to keep that a secret until Henrik got sick. Mikael didn't want Henrik getting some random stranger's blood or kidney so he wanted to see if any of us were compatible to do either. It kind of all unraveled after that.

He kicked me out of the house literally. I refused to leave I was young, stupid. Things got violent and he started throwing punches. I was just defending myself. I almost went to jail, because I fought back. Rebekah stood up for me though." He didn't even realize he was shaking until he looked down at his hands. He clenched his fist to stop the shaking but was only able to once Caroline placed her hand over his.

"I'm not a part of the family anymore, Kol and Rebekah are the only ones who stuck up for me. Elijah sided with Mikael, he even told the police it was my fault, hence the bad blood between us, I caught him and Tatia together a few days later." He sighed as she lay down next to him tracing a circle on his stomach. He felt himself slowly starting to relax this wasn't as hard as he had thought it would be. "I never hurt Tatia, I pushed her once, but that's only because she tried to come onto me again after I caught her with Elijah."

"I'm sorry that happened to you Nik." She whispered. "You deserve so much better than that."

"Thanks love, I have you don't I?"

"Yes." She said kissing his chest. "Now I have to know how on earth did you date a bitch like Tatia anyway."

"My standards of women weren't very high back then." He laughed.

"Obviously."

"I love you, Caroline." He said twisting so he could kiss her.

Caroline rolled on top of him deepening the kiss as her tongue met his hungrily. Maybe Kol was right and they were going through withdrawal. One thing was for certain he couldn't get enough of her.

"I love you too Nik." Caroline mumbled back against his mouth as her hands traveled up and down his chest.

"Hey guys..." Kol said opening the door. "Oh, I didn't think you were actually going to do that. Should I come back?"

"Get out Kol!" Nik yelled tossing a pillow at him.

"Just wondering where the Tylenol is?" Kol said blocking the pillow with his hand.

"In one of the cupboards in the kitchen. Now get out!" Nik yelled again.

"And lock the door behind you." Caroline said burying her face in the crook of his neck. She waited until she heard the clicking sound of the door before she kissed him again. "I think he gets off on walking in on us."

"Sweetheart I know he gets off."

"Did he lock the door?"

"No." Nik sighed. Caroline moved off of him and got up to go lock the door. The last thing she wanted was for Kol to see anymore of her than he already had. To her surprise Nik followed her grabbing her hand and leading her to the bathroom. "I haven't taken a shower yet today." He smirked as he unbuttoned his jeans as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

Caroline leaned forward locking the bathroom door as well before she kissed him again. She moaned as his hands found the hem of her shirt lifting it up and over her head. He pulled away smirking as he turned on the water and slowly slid his pants down. Caroline bit her lip at the sight of him in just his boxers. He looked amazing.

Nik's lips found hers again as his hands quickly unclasped her bra and then went straight to work on her jeans pushing them and her panties down. He pulled away as he stepped out of his boxers and into the shower pulling her in with him. The hot water beat down on them and she quickly pressed herself up against his slick warm body again needing to feel the contact with him.

He walked her backwards pressing her against the cool tile. His erection pressed against her belly. A wave of anticipation and heat shot through her as his hand slowly ran down her leg to her knee as he sucked on her bottom lip. Nik hooked his hand around her knee and lifted it up around his back. She felt him positioning himself and his blue eyes locked onto hers as he slowly entered her, causing them both to moan in pleasure at the slow sensuous movement.

Nik kept his rhythm slow as he leaned his forehead against hers with their eyes still locked making the moment so much more intimate. Caroline braced herself with one hand on his shoulder the other tangled in his curly wet blonde hair. Wanting to feel all of him she gently pulled him forward so their lips connected tracing her tongue along his lower lip. He moved to kiss down her jaw line and then to her breasts as he took one into his mouth licking and swirling his tongue around her tight bud.

"Nik." She breathed out as he started to increase the rhythm and she moved her hips against his to match it. She felt the familiar ache as her orgasm started to build as if sensing this Nik increased his movements bringing his lips back against hers. Caroline cried out as her orgasm ripped through her. Nik held her tightly as her body turned to jelly and his thrusts became faster as he searched for his own release. Once. Twice. Three more times and he called out her name as he filled her.

Nik continued to kiss her as she slowly moved her leg back down to the shower floor. "That was amazing." She whispered against his lips.

"Maybe we should fight more often." He smiled.

"No."

They both jumped as someone knocked on the bathroom door and it creaked open. "Kol what the hell?" Nik yelled. "How did you get in here?"

"Sorry to interrupt your, uh shower, but I just got a call from Damon. Rebekah just got admitted to the hospital."

**A/N So they made up but will it last? Any name suggestions for Rebekah's baby? Hope you enjoyed, wasn't sure about the shower sex, but everyone likes shower sex right?**


	22. Somethings Brewing

**A/N Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor, and to all my lovely readers, reviewers, and followers.**

**I know some of you have said you would like to see twins, but since I didn't mention twins before and I want to keep the story realistic, and it would be next to impossible for a woman to go throughout her pregnancy and not know she was having twins. So no twins for Bekah, sorry guys. I have however been asked to write a pregnant Klaroline story by a friend and will consider twins for that story.**

**Something's Brewing**

Nik held Caroline's hand as they walked through the sliding glass doors. He hated the antiseptic smell of hospitals and the blinding bright white lights. They stopped in front the directory looking for the labor and delivery floor.

Kol hadn't gotten any other information from Damon when he had called only that Rebekah had gone to the hospital and being admitted. He hated not knowing what was going on and the sooner they found Rebekah the better he would feel. Nik just hoped that everything was okay.

"Sixth floor." Caroline said.

Nodding they headed towards the elevators and pressed the up arrow. He was beginning to grow impatient and about to take the stairs when one of the elevators finally dinged.

"I'm sure everything is fine. We will have our little niece tonight." Kol said leaning against the wall of the elevator.

"She's only thirty five weeks Kol, it's still a little too early." Caroline spoke softly.

"Oh." Kol replied.

Nik shifted uncomfortably. He hoped everything was all right. The elevator finally stopped and the doors clanked open. The waiting room was already overflowed with people. Finding a spot to sit would be hard to do. His eyes instantly landed on Elijah followed by Tatia, Mikael and Henrik. Why did they have to be here?

Elijah was the one to approach them. "Kol, Niklaus, Caroline." He said with an awkward smile.

"What happened?" Nik asked trying to keep his tone even.

"Her water broke, they are going to induce her labor. They are in the process of getting her into a room now. Damon said he would come get us when they get situated. We will be aloud to go back and visit two at a time as long as Rebekah is comfortable with us in there."

"While she is delivering, no offense Elijah, but I don't want to see that." Kol shuddered.

"I'm pretty sure that's going to be just Damon." Caroline sighed. "She probably won't be having the baby for quite sometime yet."

XXXXX

Rebekah was always amazed at how slow hospitals moved. Her water had broken and they wanted her to deliver in the next twenty four hours to prevent infection to her and the baby, however an hour after being admitted they still hadn't induced her yet. Oh she had the IV in her arm just no drugs were hooked up to it.

On one hand she wanted to keep her baby girl inside her womb, as long as possible because it was too early for her to be born. She bit her lip as she tried to hold back the emotions churning inside her. Tears welled at the back of her eyes threatening to fall. Blinking she kept them at bay. Once Rebekah started crying she wasn't sure she would be able to stop.

The doctors had told her that they couldn't stop the labor, because her water had broke. That yes it was too early to be considered full term, and their could be complications. Her baby girl's lungs might not be developed enough for her to breath on her own, and she may have to spend several weeks in the NICU. The doctors had assured her that the survival rate was very high at this far into her pregnancy and her daughter would probably not have any defects because of premature birth. Thank goodness.

"Come in." She replied to the knock at the door. She smiled and relaxed, well relaxed as much as she could when Damon walked in with Nik and Caroline. She had told him she absolutely did not want to see her father. Rebekah was half convinced this whole premature labor was all his fault. She still couldn't believe a word of what her father said. She just hoped that his presence didn't hurt Nik and Caroline's relationship.

Her smile brightened as Caroline, Nik and Kol walked into the room. She relaxed even more seeing that Nik and Caroline were holding hands. Good, whatever Mikael had tried yesterday hadn't worked. She just hoped he was done with whatever he was doing. Rebekah knew she needed to stop worrying about this, the stress was already too much.

"Hey Bekah." Kol said sitting down on the bed next to her. "You've looked better." He smirked.

"Ass." She swatted at him.

"You look beautiful as ever Bekah." Nik smiled as him and Caroline sat down on the long couch along the wall.

"Thanks." Rebekah said. She knew she looked like crap, felt like it too, but it was nice to get a compliment.

"So when are you going to have this baby?" Kol asked getting up and making himself comfortable next to Nik.

"When I know I'll tell you?" Rebekah groaned.

"How is everything?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah gave her friend a smile as she tried to keep a strong composure. "They think that she will be on the small side and will probably have to stay in the NICU for a little while, but she should be fine."

Caroline could see the pain in Rebekah's face and couldn't even begin to imagine how terrified she must be right now. She got up from the couch and gave Rebekah a hug. "It's going to be okay Bekah."

"I know." Rebekah said hugging her.

"We're here for you." Caroline said holding her hand for a second before returning to her spot next to Nik.

"So have you thought of a name yet? I'm still pulling for Kollette." Kol smirked.

"No." Damon and Rebekah said at the same time. "We will tell you when she is born." Rebekah added.

"You're going to make us wait another…who knows how much longer?" Kol whined.

The conversation stopped as a nurse walked into the room. She carried some bags for the IV under her arm. The middle aged woman gave them all a smile as she walked toward Rebekah. The nurse checked Bekah's and the baby's vitals on the monitor first before she hooked up the fluids to the IV. "Already sweetie this is some fluids to keep you hydrated and this is your protucin this is what will help get your labor going. I'm also going to check you see if you've made any progress yet."

Caroline stood up pulling on Nik's hand. Kol and Nik just looked at her, and she couldn't help but laugh. They had no idea what the nurse had meant. "Come on let's go get some lunch."

"But we just got here." Kol frowned.

"Kol go get something to eat." Rebekah added. "You guys don't have to stay around here, it's going to be a while right?"

"This is your first baby correct?" The nurse asked.

"Yes."

"I'd say you have quite a few hours ahead of you." The nurse replied reassuringly.

XXXXX

Nik groaned as the rest of his family walked into the tiny café. Of course they would come here. Kol gave him a sympathetic look and Caroline put a hand on his leg. Elijah walked over first and began to push the tables together. This was going to be great.

Nik sighed as Elijah took the seat opposite from him and thankfully Henrik sat next to him. At least he didn't have to sit next to Mikael or Tatia. He couldn't help but notice the way that Mikael was eyeing Caroline. It made him wonder if he had something else planned. Mikael's plan had almost succeeded, he was just glad Caroline was so understanding, that she had believed him even though he hadn't given her a reason to. Opening up to her this morning was the best thing he could have done. It had also been easier than he had expected.

Caroline kept her hand on his thigh a subtle reassurance that everything was okay. He just needed to stay cool and calm. Rebekah had enough stress right now and he didn't want to add to it. That was easier said than done, when Mikael seemed bound and determined to get a rise out of him.

"So Caroline what is it that you do?" Elijah asked turning to her.

"I am an event coordinator." She said clearing her throat.

"Oh what company do you work for?" Tatia asked seemingly interested.

"I am self employed." She smiled.

"Is that why you never leave Nik's apartment? Must be nice." Kol joked.

"I do get to set my own schedule." Caroline said rolling her eyes at Kol.

"Sounds like my kind of job." Kol smirked.

"Well I'm sure Caroline actually works Kol, so that wouldn't be your type of job." Elijah smiled.

"Hey." Kol said offended. "I am perfectly capable of working hard when I want to."

"If only you put your efforts into something besides womanizing." Mikael said picking up his menu.

Kol rolled his eyes in annoyance picking up his menu also. Nik felt bad for his brother, he knew what it was like to be on Mikael's bad side. It wasn't a place you wanted to be. Mikael knew how to make someone's life a living hell, and he was honestly waiting for the other shoe to drop. Especially since his little plan hadn't worked yesterday.

The waitress came around and took their drink and food orders.

"So where are all of Bekah's other hot friends." Kol asked looking at Caroline.

"I'm sure they will come, but I have to warn you, none of them are single." Caroline replied.

"Shame."

"You know I think he might like Katherine." Nik said thinking of how similar the two brunettes were.

"True. Katherine and Bekah aren't really friends, just Elena."

"Well who knows, maybe bathroom girl will show up." Nik smirked. He was glad the three of them were having their own conversation, it made everything less awkward. Of course that could only last so long. "What was her name again, or did you even know it?"

"Whose bathroom girl?" Henrik asked leaning in on the table.

"Miranda, Melissa, no...Mindy! That's right Mindy. She was pretty hot."

"You're despicable." Caroline said shaking her head.

"Says the girl who's dating the guy who taught me everything I know." Kol said raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure this is really appropriate conversation for a public setting." Mikael interrupted glaring at Nik.

Nik wanted to say something, but he felt Caroline's hand on his giving it a gentle squeeze and managed to keep his temper under control.

Mikael was seething he had hoped that after Niklaus lost his temper yesterday, especially after all the things he had told Caroline that it was cause a rift between them. Niklaus was the reason he lost his wife, the love of his life. He was determined to make him pay for that. That was the first of many offenses. He could never forgive the fact that he had raised another man's son as his own. The shame of it was too much to bear. He was just thankful no one outside the family knew.

Now to come up with another plan. Making Niklaus suffer was one of his top priorities at the moment. He'd underestimated the bond between the couple yesterday. It was time to up the game. He would do something that she wouldn't so easily forgive and was bound to cause a major rift. He just hoped Tatia was up for the challenge. Mikael had already spoken with her about it earlier. The woman was a slut, he had known about her indiscretions for a while, and now finally had the opportunity to use them against her. Yes Tatia would play along in his game if she wanted to keep her comfortable lifestyle.

"So Nik what have you been up to?" Tatia asked right on cue.

Nik raised an eyebrow and looked at Caroline before finally speaking. "I have several clients that I have commissioned me for pieces of my work."

"Oh how lovely. Have you done any nude drawings of Caroline yet? I'm sure they would sell for quite a bit. How much did you get for mine again?" Tatia asked blinking innocently as she took a sip of her water.

Mikael smiled he could tell Tatia was having the desired effect on Caroline, while Nik was losing his temper unfortunately it was his other son who spoke first. "Talk about inappropriate table conversation." Kol said taking a drink from his soda.

"What?" Tatia asked innocently. "Many artists draw women in the nude."

"Yes, but you maybe making other people uncomfortable." Elijah said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh." She smiled. "My apologies then."

_Right_ . Caroline thought. She knew exactly what she was saying and was doing it on purpose. It was obvious from her conversation yesterday the woman still had feelings for Nik, she knew Nik loved her, but couldn't help but feel a little insecure. Tatia was much more gorgeous than she was. She was the one who left Nik, not just leaving him but breaking his heart according to Rebekah. Which from the way he womanized before her she thought it was probably a pretty accurate assessment. Did Nik still have some buried feelings for Tatia?

XXXXX

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nik asked as they walked around the baby section.

"Yes." Caroline smiled as she pulled him through the clothes. "Damon said she is only at 4cm and they are going to need some preemie clothes for when she does get to come home." Caroline said as she picked up a pink sundress. "Besides it beats hanging out with the rest of your family."

"Knocking my family now?" Nik laughed.

"Yeah well, they are definitely leaving an impression." Caroline said as she picked up a yellow dress that was the exact same as the pink. "Which color?"

"Yellow."

She pouted and put the yellow back on the rack and turned to the next shelf holding onto the pink one still. "Why'd you ask if you didn't want my opinion?"

"I did want your opinion, I just liked mine better." She smiled. "And she's a baby Nik, little girls should be in pink and purple."

"Ok. Just glad we're not having a baby." He sighed a little overwhelmed by the whole situation.

"It wouldn't be so bad." Caroline said turning to look at him.

"Yeah it would." He argued back.

"Look I'm not saying I want to have a baby right now but maybe in another five years or so." Caroline shrugged.

"I don't think I want kids."

"Why?" She asked her brows furrowed.

"Well look at my parents, I can't even call them that. I don't even know who my real father is and look at your mom and dad." He said quietly. No, having kids just wasn't in the cards for him.

"That doesn't mean we would be bad parents. What would happen if I did end up pregnant?" She asked biting her lip.

"You won't." He shrugged. "You're on the pill."

Caroline laughed. "So was Rebekah." He frowned and faltered a little at that news. "Look I love Rebekah I do, but she wasn't exactly good about taking it like you're suppose to, so we shouldn't have anything to worry about, but..." She stopped sighing. "Anytime you have sex...there is always that possibility."

"Well that's comforting." He replied sarcastically.

How the hell had they ended up talking about this? He just wanted this conversation to be over before it ended up in a fight. Change the subject, he looked around at the clothes and grabbed, well he wasn't really sure what to call it, it was shorts and a top all connected together. "What about this?" He asked holding up the pink and purple contraption.

"Oh that's cute." She said taking it. Well at least she thought so. He thought it was hideous he just didn't want to fight with her. Again.

"Do you want to get ice cream after this?" He asked hoping to squash the argument for good.

She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes like usual. "Sure."

XXXXX

**Four hours later**

Caroline looked down at her phone reading the text from Damon. She wanted to steer clear of Nik's family as much as she could. Mikael gave her the creeps, and pissed off Nik. Elijah seemed nice, but once again he pissed off Nik. Then there was Tatia, she didn't even want to get started on her. Caroline Forbes liked everybody, and yet Tatia Mikaelson had managed to figure out how to get in the dislike box.

Things would just be so much easier if she was sure Nik had absolutely no feelings for Tatia, but she wasn't. It was eating her up inside too. She came across as a strong independent woman, but deep down inside she was really insecure. She was sure Nik loved her, but did she love him more? He hadn't been willing to trust her with his past right away, yes he had finally told her, but it wasn't because he wanted to. Maybe she was just being silly, but it was how she felt.

"What's the news?" Nik asked peering over her shoulder.

"She's at 5 cm now and just got an epidural so she is sleeping." Caroline said putting her phone back in her purse.

"Well so what do you want to do?" He asked pulling her to him giving her a hug.

She hugged him back feeling at home in his embrace. "The movie theater isn't too far from here."

"Whose turn is it to pick the movie this time?"

"Mine." She smiled.

"Are you going to make me watch some sappy romance?"

"Yes." She said kissing him.

XXXXX

Luck just wasn't on his side today. Caroline and him had just walked into a little Mexican restaurant, when of course Tatia and Elijah walked in two minutes after them. Elijah had insisted they get a table for four instead. He could stand Tatia, it was Caroline he was worried about. He knew Tatia had upset her earlier with the nude drawing comment even if Caroline hadn't mentioned it.

Nik remembered how he felt around Tyler when he had to spend all that time with him. It wasn't fun. He hated that he was putting Caroline through it, and just prayed dinner went by fast.

"How is Rebekah?" Caroline asked.

"Well." Elijah said looking up from his menu. "She has been resting since she got the epidural. Damon assured us that he would call if anything changed. Mikael and Henrik went back to the hotel for a bit."

"Good." Caroline said looking down at her menu.

"Have you two eaten here before?" Elijah asked. Caroline simply nodded as she was trying to decide between the enchiladas or the tacos. "Care to recommend something?"

Caroline looked up. Honestly she wasn't sure what to recommend to him, this didn't exactly look like the type of place he usually dined in. He seemed more like the formal diner than a casual hole in the wall Mexican joint. "Uh, just about every thing here is good."

"You two eat out a lot?" Tatia asked.

"Well neither of us cook so…yeah." Caroline replied not looking up from her menu.

"Shame, you use to love home cooked meals so much." Tatia said looking at Nik.

Caroline gripped her menu a little tighter, why wasn't Nik saying anything or Elijah for that matter. What kind of a woman flirted in front of her husband? Even if she wasn't looking at the other woman her voice took on that seductive quality whenever she spoke to Nik. It was making Caroline sick.

"Perhaps when Rebekah gets home I can make some pot roast for everyone, that used to be your favorite." Tatia continued.

"Sure." Nik answered.

"So I have to ask Caroline, how did you get Rebekah's seal of approval? She never likes anyone Nik dates."

"Rebekah is the one that introduced us, we were roommates in college and then again when we moved out of the dorms."

"Oh I'm surprised she let you near her friend Nik, we all know what an animal you can be."

Nik sighed. What could he say or do for that matter. The only thing that came to mind was getting up out of his chair and grabbing Caroline out of her seat and running for the door. What good would that do? Tatia would just continue her verbal assault later and he might not be around to stop it if it got out of hand. If he knew one thing about Tatia it was the more you fed into it the more she continued. It was best to just try and ignore her. He just hoped that Caroline would understand.

He was thankful for the interruption of the waiter coming to get their orders. The quicker the food came, the faster they could get out of here. He wanted to get away from Tatia specifically before she upset Caroline anymore.

"So are you going back to the hospital after this?" Elijah asked.

Nik looked to Caroline who was looking at him. "Yeah maybe for a bit to see how things are going."

"Oh good we'll have some company." Tatia smiled.

XXXXX

Caroline sighed as she leaned her head back against the wall. They had been ready to go home an hour ago, but then they had started to talk about possible c-section, because Rebekah had stopped progressing in her labor. Luckily Nik had found them a small conference room that they were hiding out in. Honestly she didn't really care where they were as long as she didn't have to be around Tatia or Mikael anymore.

Sitting here waiting was killing her though Nik seemed to be asleep at least from what she could tell. He appeared to be able to sleep anywhere. Her not so much. Sighing she got up, grabbed a few dollars from her purse and went to find a coffee or something.

The walk to the vending machines was short because it was only around the corner from the conference room. She unwrinkled her bills as she tried to decide what to get and after a long moment she decided on a Snickers and coffee. She hated vending machine coffee, but the cafeteria was probably closed at this time.

"Good evening Caroline."

She turned around sighing toward the familiar voice. At least out of the three Mikaelson's she was avoiding it was her favorite, if you could call it that. "Elijah."

"I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?"

Caroline shifted as she waited for her coffee to finish. "Sure."

"I wanted to speak with you about Niklaus." Elijah said quietly. "I'm not sure what he's told you…"

"I know quite a bit." She said staring at him. He genuinely seemed nice, so it didn't make sense to her that he could do those things to Nik.

"I see. I'm sure you think the worst of me then." He said quietly pausing to look at her.

She didn't say anything and he just nodded his head. "I know I've made some poor decisions in the past. When I met Tatia, I knew she was seeing someone else but I didn't know who, not until Nik walked in on us. I believe they had a tentative relationship as you do, except the roles were reversed. Tatia had her own place and Nik stayed over on occasion. He still technically lived with my parents. As far as what happened with Mikael there is nothing I can do or say to acquit myself and the only thing I can do is apologize. Despite what Niklaus thinks, I really do want to make peace with him, or at least say my peace. The only problem is…he won't give me the time of day." Elijah said staring at her.

"I don't understand what you want me to do about it." Caroline said grabbing her coffee and popping a lid on it.

"He seems to listen to you, I just thought maybe you could pass along the word." Elijah said looking to the floor.

"I'll say something, but I won't make any promises." Caroline said sipping the coffee that wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be.

"Thank you Caroline." Elijah said nodding at her.

**A/N I had more that I wanted to put in this chapter, but it was getting long and what happens next is going to be long also. Haha. Something big is going to happen and not just with Bekah. Any guesses. Please leave a review. Also I have a tumblr marsterroo.**


	23. United

**A/N Thank you to my beta DangerTaylor, and to all my wonderful readers, followers, and reviewers.**

**United**

"I don't…."

"It wasn't a choice Tatia. I know how accustomed you've grown to your posh lifestyle over the years, it would be tragic if Elijah were to find out about your little indiscretions." Mikael said leaning in enough to make her uncomfortable.

Tatia sighed and pursed her lips. It had been four years since her last indiscretion, and at this rate if Mikael kept pushing she was going to lose Elijah anyway. She already hated what she was doing and Elijah had already pulled her aside once to ask her what her problem was. Truth was she had chosen Elijah over Nik because of the money, but she had come to care for him over the past six years. Any woman would be crazy not to fall for Elijah Mikaelson, he was a noble, kind, and generous man.

She knew she didn't deserve him. Elijah was by far too good for her. It was probably only a matter of time before he woke up and came to his senses about her. Still she wanted to hold onto him as long as she could. Which was why she would do what Mikael asked of her.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

Mikael smiled causing a series of cold chills to creep down her spine. "I want you to take your flirtation with Niklaus to the next level, make sure that Caroline sees it. I want him to lose her forever. Whatever you do Tatia make sure it's undeniable, that you two were…" He trailed off his smile broadening. "Niklaus ruined my life, I want to ruin his."

Tatia grit her teeth, she hated her father in law. She knew for a fact that Nik hated her, and for that she did feel bad he was a good guy, and him and Caroline did seem really happy. If Elijah ever found out about this, any of it, he would be done with her. "And what about Elijah, what's to stop Nik from going to him and telling him."

Mikael laughed. "Elijah and Nik aren't anywhere close to mending their fences. Should Elijah question you, you were with me. He will believe me."

Tatia sucked in a agitated breath. The thing was she knew Mikael would come to her defense. He enjoyed being able to use her to his advantage whenever he saw fit. This wasn't the first time, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. On several occasions she had thought of coming clean to her husband, but had chickened out. Tatia didn't want to lose him. She couldn't lose him, yes she had gotten use to this way of life, but she had also grown to care for him deeply to love him deeply.

"Fine." She agreed.

"Thank you Tatia." Mikael said turning on his heel. "Excuse me." He said as a young handsome brunette man walked around the corner. The guy gave her a questioning look before continuing on his way.

XXXXX

Caroline took a moment to herself to think after Elijah had left. She still hadn't decided if she wanted to tell Nik about the conversation. At least not tonight. It had been a long, stressful, and awful day. She was sure Nik wouldn't be thrilled that Elijah had cornered her, and who knew how he would react. Elijah had seemed sincere though. As an only child she didn't really understand the dynamics of a brother or sister, but when she thought of the relationship she had with Rebekah, Bonnie, and Elena she couldn't imagine having one of them hate her the way Nik did Elijah.

Than their was the events of today. What the hell had been going on? Why hadn't Nik stopped Tatia? Or Elijah? Or even more scary, did it stop at her ruthless flirting and Mikael's creepy glares, or was more to come?

This was all just too much on top of poor Rebekah. Thank goodness her friend didn't have any idea about the turmoil that was going on at the moment. Rebekah had enough stress without adding to it. Caroline just hoped that everything worked out well for her friend, and her precious daughter. The thought of something happening to either of them was to much to bare.

Taking one last sip of her coffee, which had a horrible aftertaste, she threw the cup away and started back to the conference room her and Nik had been hiding in. One thing was for certain they would be having a long talk once everything with Rebekah and the baby was settled.

"Care."

Caroline turned toward the familiar voice. "Tyler." She smiled.

"Hey I've been looking for you." He said looking around nervously.

Fear filled her instantly. "Why? Did something happen?"

"Oh no." He said relaxing slightly. "As far as I know everything's fine."

"Oh." She said slightly confused by what was going on. Tyler seemed on edge, and she couldn't help but think something was up. "So how are things with you and Hayley?"

"Uh…good just went on a double date with Matt and his new girl. Matt and I stopped by on our way home to check on everything with Rebekah." Tyler said running a hand through his hair, he still seemed off.

"That was nice of you, I never really figured you and Rebekah got along." She said. Maybe he was just worried about Rebekah, they never really got along but he would never wish harm on anyone.

Tyler rolled his eyes. It was no secret they weren't friends. "Yeah well her and Matt are pretty close. But uh…I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok." She said now she was nervous.

"I don't know if this is really my place or not…..but uh I kind of heard something."

Caroline felt her heart drop she could already tell this was going to be bad. "What did you hear?" She asked unsure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Nik his name is Niklaus?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah."

"I overheard a man and a woman talking about the two of you, he was uh…telling her to make it look like he was cheating on you." Tyler said awkwardly. "I don't know what's going on Care, but I just don't want to see you get hurt or caught up in something."

"Nik and his dad have some…issues." She said, while she was sure Nik would be appreciative of Tyler informing her of this, she seriously doubted that he would want Tyler to know about his relationship with his family.

"I gathered that. Look just be careful ok. I know were not together, and it's not place to tell you what I think of your boyfriend, but you are still my friend, and I do still care, I just don't want you to get hurt." Tyler said his brown eyes meeting hers. "Just promise me you'll be careful, I don't trust that guy, he seemed like he really had it out for Nik."

"I will." she sighed as she pulled Tyler in for a hug. "And thank you Tyler."

"Your welcome." He said kissing her head before walking away.

XXXXX

Rebekah sucked in a deep breath as she tried to control her emotions. It didn't do any good. She was still terrified. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking. They were going to do a c-section, her labor just wasn't progressing and they were worried about the stress on the baby. All she wanted was to bring her baby girl into the world safely, was that too much to ask.

"Hey." Damon said softly, his hand resting on top of hers giving it a slight squeeze. "It's going to be ok Bekah."

Rebekah wasn't one to cry, but she couldn't help it. Once the flood gates opened they just kept streaming down into uncontrollable sobs. She was so scared. Damon leaned down wrapping his arms around her to comfort her. "shhh. It's ok. We're all going to be ok."

XXXXX

Tatia swallowed as she finally saw Caroline making her way back to the room Nik was in. She felt like she had been waiting forever, maybe because she didn't like what she was about to do. However, if it came down to them or Elijah she would always choose Elijah. Closing her eyes and opening the door she quietly snuck in.

Nik felt a hand on his thigh and warm soft lips brush up against his. "Caroline." He whispered against her lips. As he became more alert, he started to notice something was off with the way she was kissing him. He blinked his eyes open and pushed away quickly. "Tatia? What the hell?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered as the door opened and she lunged at him again.

In his defense he tried to get away but, his movements disturbed his chair causing him to go crashing to the floor and Tatia falling on top of him.

"What the hell?" Caroline asked flipping the lights on.

It was only than that he realized how bad this must look Tatia wasn't wearing her shirt and was now laying on top of him in just her red bra and jeans. "Caroline." he said shoving Tatia to the floor, and getting to his feet. "Let me explain."

Caroline frowned. "Yes please explain." She said sarcastically.

Tatia got up grabbing her shirt slipping it back on. "I'll see you later." She smiled before bumping into Caroline's shoulder on her way out.

Caroline gave her a shove back. "Um no you won't." She hissed.

"It's not what it looks like." He said closing the door so she couldn't run away so easily. He needed a chance to explain himself, and could only hope that Caroline would give him it. "I was asleep she…attacked me."

"Why were you on the floor? Why was she on top of you? Why have you been letting her flirt with you all day and be a bitch to me?" Caroline yelled annoyed.

"I was trying to get away from her and fell." he answered hoping that she would believe him. Nik needed Caroline to believe him. This was Mikael's doing he was sure of it.

"Really? And what about today, she's been flirting and creeping all over you all day you've done nothing, why should I believe you? For all I know you two still have feelings for each other. Maybe you two still have something going on." Caroline yelled crossing her arms across her body.

"Tatia and I are over. I love you sweetheart. And I didn't say anything today, because it would have only made it worse. Trust me if she knows she's getting to you she will just increase her advances. Mikael wants a reaction from me, he wants me to do something stupid. I know how much you disapprove of fighting and I thought when you put your hand on my leg at lunch you just wanted me to let it go. So I was trying to keep a level head for you. Trying not to lose my cool and give them exactly what they wanted. I wanted to say something all day." Nik said. "I didn't kiss her, I wasn't doing anything. Please believe me." he couldn't lose Caroline, not now, not over something this stupid, that wasn't even in his control. "What can I do?"

Caroline sucked in a deep breath glaring at him, but her face softened ever so slightly. "Well…you can thank Tyler."

He frowned. "Excuse me?" What did her ex boyfriend have to do with this?

"He made your life about one hundred times easier." She said looking to the floor. "Apparently Mikael asked Tatia to do whatever that was." She said shaking her hand at the floor.

"Oh." he said still confused.

"Yeah. Tyler over heard it, and told me. It was kind of an awkward conversation." She said sighing. "Kind of like walking in on your boyfriend and seeing his ex on top of him."

"Caroline."

"Just because I knew it was going to happen doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." She said quietly, her emotions finally starting to show.

He took a cautious step toward her and when she didn't move closed the distance pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Caroline. I was sleeping she started kissing me as soon as I realized it wasn't you I pushed her away. I love you. You are the only person I want to be with. Please tell me what I can do to acquit myself. I'll do anything for you sweetheart."

Caroline felt her resolve weakening she did believe him, and she was in love with him. It didn't change the fact of what she had seen, it was an image that was going to be hard to get out of her head. This wasn't really Nik's fault, it was Mikael's and Tatia's fault. "We need to stop letting them come between us Nik. Which means that you have to be open and honest and we need to stick up for each other, without violence." She said looking into his blue eyes seeing the relief in them. "I love you Nik."

"I'm sorry that my family is crazy." he said cupping her face. "I'll tell you anything love. I don't want to lose you."

"Is he done? Is this the end or is he going to keep trying?" Caroline asked pulling away. Would Mikael leave them alone now that his plan had failed, or would he still try to lash out at Nik.

"I don't knew sweetheart. I wish I could tell you, but I can't." Nik answered honestly. It wasn't until he saw the uncertainty on her face that he realized he could still lose her, not because of the thing with Tatia but because Mikael was out to get him. What if it was too much for her? He hated that she was involved in this, that she was getting hurt by this. "Caroline, you are the most important person to me in the entire world. I love you. Please don't let my family come in between us."

Caroline closed her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek. "I love you Nik." She said kissing him.

Nik kissed her back meeting her passionately, nothing was going to come between them again. He would make sure of it. Her hands wrapped around his neck and he wound his hands through her soft blonde hair. Caroline was his home.

Nik walked her backwards till her back hit the door as his hands ran down her sides and up her dress. She gasped realizing what he was doing. "Nik." She mumbled against his lips. "Does this door even lock?" She asked twisting to look at it.

"We're standing against it." He smirked at her.

"This is…"

He cut her off with a kiss his tongue slipping into her mouth and moving against hers. Heat began to build in her and she honestly didn't want to fight him on this. The thrill did kind of make it even more of a turn on, and god did she want him right now. To claim him as hers.

His lips left hers trailing down her jaw to her neck and collar bone kissing at her exposed shoulder. "We don't have to if you don't want to." He whispered against her neck.

She had never done anything like this before. Ever. It was wrong but felt oh so right at the same time. "Don't stop." She whispered as she pulled his head back to hers.

His lips met hers fiercely as he pressed her even tighter against the door. Nik's hand gently kneaded against her thigh slowly tracing closer to her aching core. Her hands went to his jeans unfastening them, when suddenly she was being pushed forward into Nik. "ouch." She groaned as her head hit his.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kol's voice said form outside the door.

Caroline rubbed her head where she had hit it against his. "What do you want Kol?" Nik growled.

"Were you two…" Kol started as they moved away from the door and he pushed it the rest of the way open.

"No." Nik muttered as he refastened his pants and Caroline smoothed out her dress.

"Oh I stopped you before you got to the good part. Sorry." He shrugged. "Well while you two are making babies are sister is having a baby. They are taking her back for a c-section now." Kol laughed at his own joke, while Caroline and he just looked at him annoyed. Kol rolled his eyes. "Anyways can I hang out in here with you for a little bit, dad's being an ass and Henrik's sleeping. Elijah and Tatia are cuddling like love sick puppies."

"Seriously?" Caroline said annoyed shaking her head.

XXXXX

Caroline wasn't sure at what point she had fallen asleep, or how long she had been out when Nik gently shook her awake. "Wake up love."

"Hmmm." She groaned as she blinked her eyes open against the harsh bright hospital lights. Why did they have to make them so incessantly bright.

"Rebekah had the baby a few minutes ago." Nik whispered.

"She did?" sitting up suddenly wide awake. "What happened? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah they both are fine. They put the baby in an incubator and are keeping her under observation right now, but she is breathing ok on her own right now." Nik said smiling.

"That's really good." Caroline said relieved.

"Bekah has to be in observation for a few hours also before she can have any visitors, but we will be allowed to go back and see her after. If of course she feels up to it. It's 3am."

"Oh." Well that explained why she felt so tired. Not to mention it had been an all around crappy day.

"I vote for going home and coming back at a decent hour." Kol said from an arm chair. He was slouched down it as if he had been sleeping his feet stretched out to the center of the floor. "At least this way if you two want to go at it again you have a decent place to do it." Kol smirked.

"Since when was my apartment home?" Nik asked. "And you always interrupt Caroline and I." He added obviously irritated.

"Please don't make me go back to the hotel." Kol pleaded. "I'll leave you alone I promise."

XXXXX

The shrill ringing of his cell phone woke Nik from his sleep. When they'd gotten back they'd agreed to set the alarm, knowing him and Caroline they would have slept well past noon otherwise, and he doubted Kol would do much better. He reached to the night stand and shut the thing off.

"What time is it?" Caroline mumbled lifting her head off his shoulder to look at the clock on the wall.

"Nine." He said sliding back into the bed and hugging her to him.

"I feel like we just fell asleep."

"Do you need some help waking up?" He said kissing her head and down to her mouth. "Because I would be more than happy to help with that."

XXXXX

Caroline was thankful they were the first ones to arrive at the hospital. Kol had texted Elijah and said they had just gotten up for the day. Running into Nik's family wasn't something she wanted to do again, but it would happen eventually she was sure of it. After Nik had helped to wake her up, they had had a long talk about his family and had agreed on a course of action. They were in this together and she refused to let Mikael and Tatia come between them.

Caroline was in love with Nik and didn't want anything to came between them especially not his crazy family. Kol and Rebekah she liked. Elijah was still up in the air. Caroline liked to think the best about people but she couldn't decide if Elijah's timing last night had been on purpose or just a coincidence. Elijah had seemed genuine, and honestly who would want their significant other kissing someone else, but at this point she wasn't putting anything past his family. Their was absolutely no way she was mentioning her conversation last night until she knew his intentions were pure. Nik had been hurt enough and she wasn't going to do anymore. Now she just needed to figure out a way to get Elijah alone again.

They stopped in front of Rebekah's new room and Kol knocked in on the door. They heard a muffled come in and Kol pushed the door open for them.

"Good morning baby sister you look lovely." Kol smiled.

"Oh shut it." Rebekah growled. "Yesterday you told me I look like crap and today you tell me I look lovely when I feel worse than I did before."

"So touchy. I'm sorry." Kol said holding his hands up in defeat.

"How are you Bekah?" Caroline asked as Nik sat down and pulled her into his lap in one of the chairs.

"Alright I suppose. I went to see Claire earlier. She's so beautiful and perfect. They say she is going really well, and hopefully can go to the regular nursery in a few days."

"That's great." Caroline smiled relieved that everything was going so well.

"Claire?" Nik asked.

"Yes." Rebekah smiled. "It's classy and elegant, and the only thing Damon and I could agree on."

"Where is Damon? He didn't run off already did he?" Kol asked.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh shut it Kol. He went to get me something decent to eat. This hospital food is so….bland and disgusting."

"Well if your not going to eat it can I?" Kol asked. "Nik and Caroline forgot to feed me." Kol asked looking at the untouched tray of breakfast foods.

"If you want." Rebekah said indicating it with her hand.

"So are we allowed to see Claire?" Caroline asked excited. She would love to see the baby, but wasn't sure what the hospital policy was since she was in the NICU.

Rebekah sighed. "Only parents are allowed in the NICU, but Damon has some pictures on the camera over there." She said pointing to the table.

Caroline got up excitedly heading to the digital camera, and bringing it back this time sitting in between Kol and Nik so they could all see. She turned on the camera and smiled immediately at the dark haired baby girl that greeted her. "Bekah she's beautiful." She gasped.

"Yes she is." Nik agreed looking down at the camera. He had to admit that babies terrified him. But Claire didn't seem so terrifying, she was beautiful and peaceful as she slept in the picture. He could see hints of both Damon and Rebekah in her. Caroline flipped through the pictures, and he couldn't help but notice how excited she was by it. She was going to be a great aunt and would be a great mother some day.

"You have gotten to see her haven't you?" Caroline asked looking up suddenly

"Yes." Rebekah sighed. "But I haven't held her yet. The nurse said maybe later today if everything is still going well."

Nik wasn't use to see Rebekah so emotional and the tears that started falling from her eyes stunned him. Luckily Caroline was the kind, loving, and compassionate woman she was. He watched as she handed him the camera and quickly went to soothe Rebekah. It was in this moment that he realized how great she truly was, she knew exactly what needed to be done and did it.

"Hey." Damon said bringing him from his thoughts as he came into the room carrying a small brown bag. "I didn't realize we had company. I got us some burgers and fries from the little diner on the corner, since it's getting closer to lunch time, and I brought you some snacks from the convenience store."

"Thanks." Rebekah said wiping at her tears.

"Everything good here?" Damon asked looking at them.

"Yes, Nik and Kol have never bothered me Damon." Rebekah said grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose.

"Just Caroline." Damon smirked. Rebekah glared at him. "Well you didn't include her."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Caroline doesn't annoy anybody."

"Why did something happen last night?" Nik asked. He could only imagine what Mikael may have done or said this time. If he did anything else to upset Caroline or Rebekah he didn't think he would be able to control himself.

"It's nothing really." Rebekah sighed.

"It was enough to upset you." Damon reminded her.

"Just he made some nasty comments is all." Rebekah replied irritated.

"About?" Kol asked.

"Us not being married." Damon supplied.

"Yes why is that mate?" Kol asked leaning forward studying Damon.

"Ask her." Damon said indicating Rebekah with his hands.

"I didn't want to get married just because I was pregnant." Rebekah huffed. "Now can we please talk about something else."

Caroline got up and came back over to sit with him and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. She couldn't help but smile at the feel of him, and how safe she felt in his arms. Today was going to be a better day she thought to herself. Of course as soon as she finished that thought the door opened and in walked Tatia, Elijah, and Mikael.

**A/N So what did you think? Tyler redeemed himself, what do you think of Tatia? Please leave a review.**


	24. You Have to Love Your Family, Maybe

**A/N Thank you to my beta DangerTaylor, and to all my readers, reviewers and followers. **

**This story was nominated for a klaroline award on tumblr. I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to me. Thank you.**

**SpencerPlusMeEqualsTrueLOVE asked for a flashback so look for that in italics.**

**You Have to Love Your Family, Maybe**

Caroline felt Nik stiffen beneath her as Mikael walked into the room followed by Tatia, Elijah, and Henrik who she hadn't seen behind Elijah. She didn't miss the shocked expression on Mikael and Tatia's faces that turned in to angry glares. They hadn't seen Tatia since the…episode in the conference room last night. She probably thought her little plan had succeeded and judging by Mikael's disappointed look he must have to. Caroline was just thankful that Tyler had overheard them. It saved her a lot of heartache and pain.

The room instantly filled with a tense silence. The only thing Caroline could hear was the controlled breathing that Nik was doing and she could only assume that he was consciously doing it to keep from losing his cool. She couldn't blame him for being on edge; Mikael and Tatia were doing everything in their power to make his life a living hell. How could someone hate another person that much? Maybe Nik wasn't his son, but he had stilled raised him, shouldn't there be some love…or something. Nik had no control over what his mother did. How could Mikael be so cruel over something that wasn't even Nik's fault?

She supposed she could sit here all day and try to figure out what was wrong with the eldest Mikaelson but quite honestly she doubted it was worth her time. Mikael was a shallow individual and didn't deserve to have someone as wonderful as Nik in his life. Then there was Tatia, who was for lack of a better term, a bitch. Elijah, well she didn't know what to think of him, he seemed sincere but with a wife and father like that it was hard to tell.

"How are you this morning Rebekah?" Elijah asked breaking the silence that had lasted for several long moments.

"Fine." She answered curtly.

"And Claire?" Elijah asked.

"Doing better." She said some of the edge leaving her voice.

Nik swallowed hard and wrapped his arm tighter around Caroline. He didn't like the way that Mikael was looking at her. Mikael could do whatever he wanted to him, but if he dared to hurt Caroline, Nik would raise heaven and earth to retaliate against him. Caroline was a kind, loving, beautiful woman, and he would never let anything happen to her.

Nik knew what Mikael was capable of, having experienced it first hand most of his life. He sighed as the memories came flooding back.

_Nik heard his parents fighting as soon as he entered the house. He closed his eyes shaking his head as he heard his fathers booming voice. Nik couldn't quite make out the words his father was saying because they were slurring together. He was probably drunk again. He had never heard his father so belligerent before and was slightly scared for his mother. No, his father had never hit his mother, at least that he knew of, but from the sounds of it, things were getting out of hand._

_The shatter of glass was all the confirmation he needed to step in and intervene before something did happen to his mother. Making his way to the kitchen he stopped in the entryway. What used to be a vase, he thought, was shattered into tiny pieces on the grey tile._

"_Everything okay?" He asked looking between his parents._

"_Well look who it is." Mikael replied swinging his angry glare on to him._

"_That's enough Mikael." Ester hissed._

"_I think it's only fair the boy knew, don't you think." Mikael said cocking his head as he stalked toward him. _

"_Know what?" Nik asked knowing he was probably going to regret it._

_Nik never even saw it coming. Pain exploded in his jaw as his head snapped backwards and he stumbled back into the wall. The sickening taste of copper filled his mouth. His father had just punched him and he had absolutely no idea why. What had he done?_

"_I want you out of my house boy. Now!" Mikael sneered grabbing the collar of his jacket and slamming him against the wall._

"_Mikael stop this." His mother pleaded pulling on his arm._

_Mikael pushed her away hard enough to send her reeling to the floor. "You think I would accept another man's child into my home. Niklaus is no longer welcome in my home. He is no son of mine. He is just a worthless bastard who has no place in our home."_

_Nik was more than confused as to what his father was talking about, but above that he was madder than hell that his father had put his hands on his mother like that. He shoved him back. "Don't ever touch her like that again." He snapped._

"_What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Rebekah asked a look of horror on her face as she came into the kitchen from the other entryway._

"_Leave." Mikael growled. Rebekah stood frozen in place. "Now!" He yelled again._

"_No." Rebekah said defiantly._

_Nik watched as Mikael's anger contorted on his face to rage. He prepared himself to stop his father should he attack Rebekah. Whatever, was going on he would protect his little sister from their father's wrath._

"_Mikael stop this." Ester said as she pushed herself back to her feet._

"_Stop this?" He questioned turning around to her. "You had a son with another man and let me raise him thinking he was mine."_

"_What?" Nik asked quietly. Was his father saying…he wasn't his father? _

_The second time he was at least able to block the first punch as his father spun back around on him. Mikael didn't stop there he just kept punching Nik repeatedly. Enraged he pushed his father off him and swung connecting with his jaw. Mikael's head snapped back and he stumbled into one of the counters. _

"_Get out of my house you worthless boy!" Mikael yelled as he wiped blood away from his nose._

"_I think you should go Nik." Ester said quietly looking at the floor._

_Nik stared around the room looking from his mother to his father, still unsure of the whole story. He had an idea, but he had questions that he wanted answers to and he wanted them now. _

"_Everything alright in here?" Elijah asked as he came up behind Rebekah. "Bloody hell Nik….Dad."_

"_Get out of my house you worthless boy. Nobody here cares for you anymore." Mikael spat at Nik._

_Elijah rushed toward their father helping to steady him on his feet. "Niklaus what did you do?"_

_Nik looked at the blinding rage on Mikael's face the shame on his mother's. Even Elijah seemed mad at him, as he automatically assumed this was his fault. Rebekah stood in the doorway tears streaming down her face._

"_Out of my house boy you are no son of mine and you are not welcome in my home, you'll be lucky if I don't call the police." Mikael yelled stalking toward him again._

_Nik nodded and walked out the way he came, he heard footsteps running after him, but refused to stop. As much as he wanted answers he wanted out of this house, away from his father, and his words. His mother had refused to stand up for him, and his brother had automatically assumed this was all his fault. He needed a moment to process all of this. The man he thought was his father wasn't and had disowned him, his mother had more or less let it all happen. His older brother whom he considered his best friend hadn't even bothered to ask what happened._

"_Nik, Nik wait." Rebekah called but he didn't turn around. _

"Do you want to leave?" Caroline whispered quietly into his ear bringing him back into the present.

He blinked realizing he had completely zoned out. He looked around the room and realized that the rest of the visitors had started making idle chit chat with each other, though Mikael was still glaring in their direction even though he was speaking to Damon.

"Nik?" Caroline asked again.

He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and felt peaceful. Perhaps they should leave but Rebekah was his sister and he wanted to visit her and he had the feeling that she would rather him stay than Mikael. Not to mention he was tired of being the one chased off. Of course if Caroline wanted to go he would. "I'm okay. Do you want to go?"

"Nope all good." She smiled as she entwined her fingers with his.

"What do you think Caroline?" Tatia asked.

They both turned obviously having missed whatever had just been said.

"Oh you'll have to forgive them. They like to have their own private little moments from time to time." Kol laughed.

"Tatia was just asking if Caroline could organize a small gathering in a few weeks for Claire. A welcome home party." Elijah said placing his hand on Tatia.

"Um." Caroline said looking to him than towards Bekah. "I guess that would be up to Rebekah, Claire will still be really little and just out of the NICU. Do you want a bunch of people over so soon?" Caroline asked looking at Rebekah.

"We'll have to think about that." Rebekah said with a small smile of what he assumed was thanks as she looked at Caroline.

"Oh I was just trying to do something nice." Tatia shrugged. "I figured all your friends would be eager to meet Claire and you would like to be able to see them in the comfort of your own home. Although I'm not a mother yet so I guess I don't quite understand."

"Yet?" Rebekah asked.

"Well we weren't going to say anything, but we are expecting." Elijah said happily as Tatia beamed.

The room grew quiet once again and Caroline could only hope that it was Elijah's child, or maybe it'd be better if it turned out not to be. That coin was still up in the air on that issue. Mikael looked just as shocked and perhaps even horrified as the rest of the room.

"Wow, well congratulations." Henrik said breaking the awkward silence. "I get to be an uncle again."

"Yes….that's wonderful news." Mikael said plastering a smile to his face. "How wonderful to be a grandparent."

"You two aren't going to drop the baby bomb on us are you?" Kol asked turning to Nik and Caroline.

"No." They both said at the same time.

"Shame." Kol teased.

"Yes well I'm certain Niklaus is far from ready to be a parent yet." Mikael said glaring at them.

"Maybe, but I think he'd do a great job." Caroline said squeezing his hand reassuringly. Yes he seemed freaked about it the few times they had discussed it, but she did believe what she said.

Mikael opened his mouth to say something else when Stefan and Elena came into the room holding hands. "Hi." Elena smiled looking shyly around the room. "I hope we're not interrupting."

"No, come in please." Damon said getting out of his chair and sitting on the bed with Rebekah.

"Thanks." Elena said taking his seat and Stefan stood next to her. "How are you doing?" Elena asked looking at Rebekah.

"Tired." She answered.

Caroline looked at Nik and they both stood up. "We are probably going to get going." Nik said glancing at Kol, who stood up as well. "We'll see you in a little bit." Nik said quietly.

"Join us for dinner this evening Niklaus." Elijah said looking between the two of them.

"Yes Nik come to dinner." Henrik smiled.

"We'll think about it." Nik responded.

XXXXX

Caroline shifted through her clothes in the closet looking for a shirt to wear. Kol was off in the front room watching some awful B rated kung-fu movie. They had agreed they would not be going to dinner tonight, at least not with his family. Kol wanted to go out to a bar and they had agreed to go with him. Nik was hoping that Kol would find a hot girl to hook up with so he and Caroline would have his apartment to themselves for the night. He loved his brother, but sometimes he just wanted time alone with Caroline. At least Kol had gotten better about interrupting.

He couldn't blame his brother for not wanting to stay with Mikael and Elijah. Although why he couldn't get his own hotel room at a different hotel was beyond him. Kol wanted to stay with his family, even if it meant sleeping on the couch. Nik thought it was because he was either cheap or had already blown through all the money their mother had left them.

"I can't find the top I want to wear." Caroline said pushing through the clothes. "I think it's back at my apartment."

"Just pick something else out." Nik said as he started buttoning his shirt. "Or bring all your stuff here, then you won't have to worry about it."

"What, like move in?" She asked turning towards him.

He froze as he replayed his words in his head, that was kind of what he'd insinuated. Caroline already 'lived' there as it was. Just not all of her stuff did. Nik had never lived with anyone before, but oddly the thought didn't scare him in the slightest. He wanted her to be here when he went to bed and woke up every morning, she already was, but it would be nice to make it official. "Yeah, if you want to."

"Move in." She said quietly thinking about it and than she smiled. "You know I already live here anyway right."

"I know. Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

He took in her half dressed state and instantly started walking toward her. She was wearing a simple grey bra, but still looked amazing. "If you don't put something on I don't think we'll make it out of the front door." He murmured against her lips as he pulled her against him.

"I'd be okay with that, as long as Kol does." Caroline said between kisses.

"Well why don't you put this on," he said handing her a silky nightie "and I'll go send him on his way." He said kissing her again.

"Okay." She said.

XXXXX

Caroline drug the two hampers out of the elevator toward the apartment. Nik had offered to help her but she had wanted something to do while he went out to meet with his client. He'd given her the keys to his SUV and he'd used public transportation. Almost a year ago the thought of moving in with Tyler, whom she had been with for several years, scared her more than anything. Yet here she was happily moving in with Nik, not a worry in her mind.

Elena had taken her moving out well, she'd actually confessed that she'd been trying to think of ways to approach her about the apartment situation. There really wasn't a point in having such a large apartment with just her living there and she had wanted to look for something smaller since they were on a month to month lease and could leave at anytime. Elena was happy that she could search for an apartment closer to Stefan.

Caroline turned the corner heading to Nik's apartment and froze when she saw Mikael standing on the other side of the closed door. She paused and ducked back around the corner pulling out her phone and quickly began sending Nik a text. No way was she facing him by herself. Leaving her clothes she finished her text and headed back toward the elevator.

"Caroline." She froze as she heard his creepy voice just inches behind her. The thought of running for the stairs crossed her mind but she would never make it. Closing her eyes and sighing she turned around.

**A/N So what do you think Mikael is doing there? Let me know your thoughts.**


	25. Secrets and Lies

**A/N Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor, and to all my readers, reviewers and followers. Flashbacks are in italics. **

**Secrets and Lies**

"Are we not going to the hospital?" Tatia asked coming out of the bathroom running her fingers through her still damp hair.

"No my father went to speak with Niklaus." Elijah said as he put on his suit jacket. "You and I are going to lunch. We haven't had much alone time together lately. I thought it would be nice, just the two of us."

"Why was he going to see Nik?" Tatia asked hesitantly.

"He wished to speak with him. He mentioned about trying to make things better for Bekah's sake and for ours as well. Our family is expanding. It would be nice if we could all be a family again." Elijah said buttoning the jacket.

"And you believe him?" Tatia asked surprised. Elijah had been very skeptical of Mikael's actions towards Nik since they arrived. What had he said to change his mind?

"He was very sincere Tatia." Elijah replied looking at her.

Tatia bit her bottom lip and shifted uncomfortably. Mikael surely wasn't giving up. He hated Nik with a passion. She loved her husband and knew that he would be devastated if something were to happen to Nik because of him. Nik was a decent guy and she didn't want to see anything happen to him either. She couldn't shake the feeling that Mikael's intentions were malicious.

"Tatia, my love, what is wrong?" Elijah asked concerned by her silence.

Tatia swallowed and took his hands as she sat down on the bed pulling him with her. "I think there are some things you should probably know. Some of them you're not going to like."

XXXXX

_It quite simply hadn't been his week. Three days ago he went home only to find out that his father wasn't really his father. The man who had raised him had disowned him, while the rest of his family stood by and did nothing. Well Rebekah had tried to come after him. She'd even been calling non-stop, but what could she do she was just a teenager, and he didn't want her to get in the way of Mikael's fury. There wasn't much she could do to help him with this problem._

_As if the literal punch in the face hadn't been bad enough, he had been sent home early from work due to the large bruise marring his face. Apparently it made people uncomfortable. He had been staying at Tatia's, his girlfriend, until he found a place to live. Which on his lowly salary was going to be difficult. His friends told him to just move in with his girlfriend and it wasn't that it was a bad idea per say just that he didn't see them really having a future together, and he didn't want to give her the wrong impression._

_He was in school at least until the end of the semester. Nik was certain the school wouldn't be getting another check for his education from Mikael. Maybe he could at least stay with her until school let out and he could find a better paying job. Sighing he pulled out his keys, thankful that he still had a key to her apartment. More than likely she wasn't going to be home. Tatia had class and a part time job as well._

_Opening the door he went to throw his keys on the end table like he always did when he heard it…moans and Tatia panting out another man's name. It wasn't so much that she was obviously in the throws of passion with another man, it was the name she was panting out. Elijah. What were the odds it was his brother? _

_The thought of walking away and never coming back, crossed his mind but his brother had met Tatia before, so he knew who she was. If it was Elijah, he was knowingly sleeping with his brother's girlfriend. _

_Only a few days ago he had thought of Elijah as a best friend, surely his brother wouldn't betray him like this. He had to know if it was his brother in that bed. As if it wasn't bad enough that Elijah stood by as their father disown him, now he was taking away his girlfriend and temporary home._

_He froze as he heard his brother's voice. So it was him. Not only had he not come to his aid when their father disowned him, but he was knowingly sleeping with his girlfriend. Great. The brother who was supposed to be his best friend, his confidant, betrayed him now in every possible way. Nik had heard enough, and wanted nothing more than to get out of that apartment. Closing his eyes and turning to the door he walked out never feeling so utterly and completely alone as he did right now. If he didn't have his elder brother, who did he have?_

XXXXX

Nik felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and pulled it out pulling up the new text. It was from Caroline he opened it and swallowed a large lump.

_Mikael is here, I am heading back to your car. Where r u - C_

His first instinct was to call her, but Mikael would probably hear her ringing phone so he pulled up his text board and typed in his response. He knew for a fact her phone only vibrated when she got new text messages.

_On my way. Wait for me at the car. Call when you get there. - N_

Why was Mikael at his apartment? It couldn't be for anything good. How had he even found his apartment to begin with? As much as he might try to put on the appearance that he wanted to make things right, Nik knew that it was far from the truth. Mikael's goal was to make him suffer for having the audacity to be born. He looked out the window as the bus slowly drove through the city. What did he have to do to make this retched bus go faster?

XXXXX

"Oh please allow me to help you with these." Mikael said looking at the two hampers stuffed with her clothes.

"Um…" Think Caroline. Think. There was absolutely no way in hell she was going into that apartment alone with him. "Ok…but I just realized I must have left the keys in the back of the SUV…..I uh set them in there to get these out." She rambled as she backed toward the elevator again.

"Oh sure. Where is Nik? I would think he should be helping you with this." Mikael asked stalking after her.

Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her purse seeing his text calmed her slightly. Nik was on his way here. "He should be home any minute. He had a meeting with a client today."

"Glad to see he is doing something with his life." Mikael smiled.

"Yes well, he is very talented." Caroline said turning to push the button on the elevator.

A rough hand grabbed her and she was shoved forward violently into the wall. Why had she turned her back on him? She let out a gasp as he wrenched her arm painfully behind her and pressed her even further into the wall. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. "What are you doing?" She choked out as tears burned at the back of her eyes and a lump formed in her throat from the assault. Fire exploded in her cheek as it rubbed painfully against the wall.

"Niklaus took the most important people from my life, I think it's only fitting I do the same to him." Mikael hissed into her ear.

"Get off me." She yelled and then followed it up with a loud scream. She was silenced almost immediately. As he pulled her back by her hair and than slammed her into the wall again. Her forehead connected with the wall and Caroline yelped and swore she saw stars, but she refused to lose consciousness. Going down without a fight wasn't an option.

"You know I tried to get you away from him the easy way. Rebekah hasn't stopped talking about you since we got here. You're her best friend, and I didn't want to hurt her like that, but you just wouldn't leave him. Couldn't take the hint." Mikeal hissed.

Caroline bit her lip to keep herself coherent. She didn't like the direction this conversation was going, it didn't sound like it was going to end well for her. She had never been one to fight, but that didn't mean she wouldn't fight for her life. At the moment it sounded like that was exactly what she was going to have to do.

"You hate him that much?" She asked stalling him. If anything he seemed to like to talk about his hatred for Nik.

"Of course. The little _bastard_ tricked me into thinking I was his father, let me raise him."

"I didn't realize a baby could be that conniving. He must have been really smart." She retorted.

"Funny." Mikael mocked reaching into her sweater pocket and pulling out the keys. "Left them in the trunk. You're a horrible liar." He growled as he gripped her arm tighter and drug her to the door.

"Rebekah is like my sister." She said trying a different approach. If he got her in there inside away from prying eyes, it would be over. "She would be devastated if something happened to me."

XXXXX

It had been three long minutes, and she hadn't called him. Fear consumed as he could only think of one reason as to why he hadn't heard from her. He wasn't going to waste anymore time waiting. Nik did the only thing he could do and dialed 911. Of course on today of all days traffic would be bad, he would have a meeting, and Mikael would come to his apartment. It wasn't a coincidence, he had planned this, probably every last second of it. Would he hurt Caroline? He hadn't thought so before, but after his other schemes had failed, perhaps it wasn't so far fetched.

XXXXX

Mikael shoved the key into the lock. Once she got into that apartment she wouldn't be coming back out. She would be trapped. That was not an option. Caroline Forbes was the daughter of the town sheriff in Mystic Falls, she would and could defend herself. There was no way in hell she would go down without a fight. She lifted her foot and brought it down as hard as she could onto the top of his, at the same time she lurched backward as hard as she could.

The keys fell to the floor and his grip on her arm loosened. Using his surprise to her advantage, she yanked her arm free and turned swinging. Her hand connected with his face with a gut wrenching smack. Winning her freedom she took off down the hall thanking her luck when the elevator dinged, that meant someone else was here. She would be safe.

Caroline felt her heart stop and her silent victory squashed as the door opened and their stood Elijah. Was he here to help her or his father?

"Caroline?" Elijah asked taking in her disheveled appearance.

"Elijah." Mikael said glaring at him as he stalked closer to her.

Caroline turned to the side so she could see both of them. She looked between the two of them her eyes landing on Elijah pleading with him to help her.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked seemingly disturbed. "Are you….ok?" Elijah asked looking at her questioningly.

"No." She whispered. "Please help me."

"Elijah…." Mikael started.

"What did you do?" Elijah asked.

"It's Niklaus…"

"Nik isn't here." Caroline interrupted and pointed at Mikael. "He attacked me." She said taking a step closer to Elijah. He seemed disturbed by this sight, and she just hoped that she was right in trusting him.

Elijah looked like he didn't want to believe her, but as he took in the appearance of her face. Her cheek hurt, but wasn't sure how bad it looked, she could see the disbelief quickly turn into anger. Mikael, as if sensing Elijah's mood change, took another step toward them. The tension was thick and she just wanted to run away but Elijah still stood in the doorway to the elevator, she was trapped between the two of them.

Caroline just about jumped out of her skin when her cell phone started ringing. She didn't make a move to answer it though she was still tense and not willing to take her eyes off Mikael for a moment. They stood there studying each other for a long moment, until she heard the very faint wailing of a police siren. Having heard it too, Mikael lunged but he went for the stairs instead of for her making a quick escape.

She let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding as she sank to the floor. A warm hand grasped onto hers and she quickly yanked it away scooting back. Elijah took a step back and stuck his hand in his pockets.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked looking her over.

"I'll be fine." She managed to get out.

XXXXX

Nik saw the two police cruisers parked out front of the complex and it only made him run faster. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it roaring in his ears, and he swore he was moving at an inhuman speed. He raced up the stairs two at a time until reaching the top floor. His apartment door hung open and he ran toward it. The only thing on his mind was Caroline. She had to be okay.

"Caroline." Nik called as he raced in to his apartment. The sight of her calmed his nerves immediately as she got up from the couch and he rushed toward her hugging her close to him. "Are you okay?" He asked squeezing her tightly. He pulled back and took her in. Remnants of tears were on her cheeks, and her right cheek was red and appeared to be slightly swollen, and looked scratched. Raising his hands Nik gently touched it.

"I'm okay." She whispered but her bottom lip trembled slightly.

"What happened?" He asked as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Here." Elijah said offering a steaming cup of coffee to her.

Nik glared at his brother. "What are you doing here?"

"It's okay Nik." Caroline said quietly. "If it weren't for Elijah I don't know what would have happened." She said giving a small smile to his brother.

"I've already given my statement to the police, as well as a picture of Mikael. He's still out there Niklaus. I don't know what he's planning…."

"We've already run his picture and our people are on the lookout for him. We just need to finish getting Ms. Forbes statement and we can be on our way." One of the officers said.

Nik held Caroline to him as he listened to her recant the attack. The more she continued the more murderous he felt. How dare Mikael touch her, hurt her. Mikael had taken his hatred for him to a completely new level. It was disgusting. Should he ever see him again Nik vowed it would not bode well for the eldest Mikaelson.

Elijah got up to see the officers out once they were finally done with their interrogation of Caroline. It had taken a lot of will power to keep quiet. Nik understood it was their job to ask questions, but as they continued on and on, Caroline only became more upset. How many times did she have to rehash the account to them? How many times must she relive the nightmare?

Nik already felt bad enough that this had happened to her. That this happened to her because of him. This was his fault. It should have been him Mikael came after not her. Caroline should never of been a part of this.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nik asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up. I'll be fine." She said quietly.

"Why are you still here?" Nik said turning his anger on his brother. Why was he still here? Why had he been here to begin with? Was he the reason Mikael even knew where he lived?

"I was hoping I could speak with you." Elijah said quietly.

"Now isn't a good time." Nik snapped. If Caroline hadn't of been resting against him he would get up and throw his brother out.

"It's okay Nik." Caroline said squeezing his hand. "If it weren't for Elijah things probably would have gotten really bad….just listen to him."

Nik huffed and glared at his brother.

"I spoke with Tatia this morning. She told me some things that I am… ashamed of, that I didn't realize had and were still happening. I wanted to apologize to you Niklaus, and also you Caroline." Elijah said looking to the floor. "I didn't realize Mikael had intentions on hurting anyone….I never would have told him….I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Caroline said.

Nik stared at her shocked. She was way to forgiving. "It is not _okay_. You could've been killed." He turned his attention to his brother glaring at him. "You've always sided with him. Through everything no matter how the evidence stacked up, you always sided against me, and that isn't even all of it. Now you've involved Caroline, and who knows what might have happened to her. This has all been some elaborately sick game for Mikael and Tatia. Your slutty wife has been doing nothing but trying to break Caroline and I up, while you've stood by and done nothing. She even stooped so low as to attack me sexually. A simple apology isn't going to cut it Elijah." He growled.

"Tatia told me…everything." He said quietly. "I am not pleased with her actions, but Mikael was holding some things over her head…."

"I can only imagine." Nik interrupted.

"Niklaus…."

"No Elijah. Caroline's been through enough today without having to sit here and listen to you make excuses for your wife." Nik growled. "Leave." He said pointing toward the door.

Elijah nodded his head and walked to the door he gave one final look back before opening it and heading out.

Caroline rested against Nik quietly, her heart finally returning to a normal pace after the attack. For the first time in the last few hours she felt safe. For as bad as she felt she could only imagine how Nik must feel, he was no doubt blaming himself for this. She could tell by his ridged posture, and the hard set of his jaw. He was mad.

The thing was, it wasn't his fault and it never had been. She couldn't even begin to imagine how Nik must feel, to have one of her parents disown her as Mikael had. Blood or not, Mikael had still raised him. To have him turn his back on Nik, who was just a child and then go to all this trouble to punish him for his mother's sins was sick. To have him come after the people he cared about must be terrifying for Nik.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nik asked, his thumb running over her tender cheek and to her chin, tilting her head up so she could look at him.

"I'm a little shaken up." She whispered. Little probably wasn't the right word for it. She had been scared to death. There was no doubt in her mind that Mikael would have killed her or severally beaten her if Elijah hadn't intervened when he had. "I want to take a shower." She said after a long moment. Every time she inhaled she could smell Mikael's cologne, and she wanted to rinse that awful smell away.

"Of course." He said helping her up. "Do you want me to make you something or get you anything while you're in there?"

"No." She shook her head. "Just promise..." She felt her lip tremble and saw his resolve start to break. Swallowing she fought to keep it together. It wasn't that she couldn't break down in front of him, it was that she knew he already held himself responsible for the attack, and didn't want Nik to berate himself any further. "…that you won't go anywhere." She finished.

"I'll be right here." He said kissing her forehead. "I won't leave your side until you ask me to."

XXXXX

When Caroline finally emerged from the bathroom she smiled as she saw the bag to her favorite Mexican restaurant on the counter. Nik was pulling down some plates and grabbing some cans of soda from the fridge, he stopped to look at her.

She felt a mess and a little sore. The police officers had offered to call an ambulance but she felt fine. It was just her cheek, forehead and arm that had been abused. She hadn't actually fared to horribly. The mark on her cheek looked like it could turn into a bruise, but the bump on her forehead just above her eye seemed to be going down. With any luck it would disappear by morning.

"I ordered in." Nik said as he took her food out and began to place it on the plate for her.

"Thanks." She said as he handed it to her.

"Yeah well…"

"It wasn't your fault." She interrupted.

"Caro…"

"Nik. It wasn't. He is a very sick individual, and you can't blame yourself." She said hugging him.

"I love you sweetheart. I was just so…afraid." He said his voice thick with emotion.

"I'm okay. We are both okay." She said closing her eyes relaxing against him.

**A/N: A lot of people were asking if the baby is Elijah's and some even mentioned could it be Mikael's (yikes). I'll leave that up to you guys to decide as I could go either way with it. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	26. Mending Fences

**A/N Thank you to my beta DangerTaylor, and to all my readers, followers and reviewers. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Mending Fences**

Caroline applied the makeup to her face, the bruise almost unnoticeable under the layers of foundation. It had been three days since the attack, and Mikael still hadn't been found. The police suggested that he may have left the country and gone back home, Nik didn't think that was likely. It wasn't like him to run. They chalked it up to them living so close to a large city such as New York. It wouldn't take much for him to disappear in the city.

She hadn't left the apartment the past three days either. Canceling appointments wasn't something she liked to do, but going out with a giant bruise on her face wasn't good for business, and led to questions she didn't want to answer. It also meant that her nor Nik had gone to see Rebekah. Caroline felt bad about not telling Rebekah what had happened, but with Claire getting transferred from the NICU to the regular nursery today and not going home for another day or so, she had enough on her plate to worry about without this added stress. Damon had been made aware of the situation on the off chance that Mikael showed up at the hospital. Nik had told Bekah that Caroline had been ill, and they had stayed in.

It had been three days of lounging and relaxing with each other, and three days of Kol. Nik had asked Kol to stay with them. As much as she liked time alone with Nik, it made Nik more comfortable to have him there with them. She contributed it to the fact that Mikael had been unwilling to hurt Elijah. His thought was that Kol could help calm the situation or get her out of there while Nik handled Mikael. She was not okay with that thought, but hoped that it wouldn't come to that. It was nice having Kol around he had a way of making the mood lighter in any situation. Which was why he was staying for dinner tonight.

After a few very long talks Caroline had finally convinced Nik to meet with his brother. After the events with Mikael she was sure that Elijah really did want to make things right with Nik, and she wanted Nik to feel like he belonged with his family. Elijah and Henrik would be joining them for dinner in a short bit. The offer had stood for Tatia too, but they weren't sure if she was coming. Kol had mentioned that her and Elijah were not doing so well since her confessions. Caroline could only imagine how that conversation had gone.

Finishing her makeup to the best of her abilities she left the bathroom and made her way out to the front room. They didn't cook so they were ordering in. "Hey." She said kissing Nik as she walked by.

"Why are we doing this again?" He asked stopping her and pulling her to him.

"Because he's your brother." She replied relaxing against him. "And you'll feel better when you guys make things right."

"I doubt that." Nik grumbled.

"Well we can at least hear him out." Caroline pleaded.

"I'll hear him out, doesn't mean I will forgive and forget." Nik said.

"Sometimes you are too stubborn for your own good." Caroline said frowning at him. She felt bad for both brothers. Being an outsider she could see both sides to the story, and understood why both were acting the way they were. Finding a resolution was going to be difficult.

XXXXX

Caroline finished dishing out the lasagna and made her way over to the table. They had ordered in from the little Italian place down the street. Caroline loved tacos, Nik preferred pasta. He honestly just wanted to get the night over with. He was excited about seeing Henrik, without Mikael present, but wished Elijah wasn't with him.

Caroline wanted him to attempt to mend the fences with Elijah, but he wasn't sure that he could. Elijah had betrayed him completely. The fact that he had given Mikael his address after everything was even further infuriating. He should have known Mikael was up to no good, and that he was the last person Nik would ever want gracing his doorstep.

"So where is Tatia tonight?" Kol asked as he sat down with his plate.

"Tatia hasn't been feeling the best." Elijah replied curtly.

"Ah pregnancy tends to do that." Kol replied. "So are you two still together….or…"

"I have never been one to shirk away from my responsibilities." Elijah replied glaring at his brother.

"But is the child even yours?" Kol asked.

"Kol." Nik sighed.

"What? We're all wondering it, I'm just the only person who actually is asking." Kol replied nonchalantly.

"Tatia has been faithful for the past four years." Elijah said a pained expression on his face. Nik knew for a fact that they had been together much longer than four years. "I know she has made some mistakes, but we have put everything out in the open, and I would really wish to move forward." He focused on Caroline. "I would again like to apologize for her actions, I know it doesn't do much but we are both truly sorry."

"I'm sure." Nik said as he grabbed his beer. He should have bought some scotch instead he would probably need something stronger than beer to endure the rest of this night.

"Perhaps we could talk about something else." Caroline intervened.

"Yes please." Elijah said smiling at her.

"I am going to attend university in a few weeks." Henrik said breaking the awkward silence.

"What are you planning to major in?" Caroline asked smiling sweetly.

"Business probably." Henrik frowned. "Father always wanted us to be in the family business."

"Well you know you don't have to." Nik said glancing to his younger brother.

"I don't know what else I would do…" Henrik sighed.

"Well you could take a page from my book." Kol said taking a swig of his beer. "University is more for parties and getting laid than studying."

"Yes that's why dad paid thirty thousand a year for you to go to school." Elijah said shaking his head.

"What? I had fun." Kol smirked.

"I think what Kol is trying to say," Nik said glaring at his brother. "is that you should do what you want. Within reason, that is."

"Yes that is sound advice." Elijah agreed.

"Oh look you're agreeing about something." Kol said putting his hand over his heart.

"Shut up Kol." Nik growled.

"So when do you leave for school?" Caroline asked smiling at Henrik.

"Tatia and I will be escorting him home in two weeks." Elijah said. "I would hope that we can have dinner several more times before we take our leave." He turned his attention to Nik. "Specifically I was hoping you and I could do something together."

"That sounds lovely, but in case you've forgotten Mikael is still out there, and I'm not leaving Caroline alone." Nik said rolling his eyes.

"Fair enough. Than perhaps the three of us?" Elijah asked looking at Caroline.

"We'll think about it." Nik snapped before Caroline had a chance to respond. He appreciated that Caroline was trying to help, but he wasn't sure he was ready to forgive Elijah, and what his brother didn't seem to get was that the mending of this relationship couldn't be forced.

XXXXX

"Look at you already a natural." Caroline smiled as Rebekah finished changing Claire.

Rebekah gave her a smile as she cradled Claire to her. Rebekah and Damon had brought Claire home four days ago, and this was the first time any one had been over to visit. It had been Rebekah's idea for them to come over. She had been out of the hospital for nearly two weeks and said they were both up for the company.

"Thanks." Rebekah said returning the smile. "I still honestly feel like I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Well that's not how it looks." Caroline said. Rebekah really did look like a natural.

"I am just glad to have her home with us. It was so depressing coming home from the hospital and not bringing her with us." Rebekah said kissing Claire's forehead. "I feel like we are complete now. A real family." Rebekah said smiling at the baby in her arms. "I'll feel better once the police catch Mikael. I don't think I've been able to sleep soundly since Nik told me what happened." Rebekah said a flicker of hurt crossing her face.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. It's just you had so much stress…" Caroline started. She did feel guilty but Rebekah had already been upset enough with the premature labor and Claire still in the hospital, the added stress would have been too much.

"I know, and I do understand." Rebekah said quietly. "I just can't imagine how he could do that. My father." She said shaking her head repulsed.

"It's okay."

"It really isn't." Rebekah said. "It would make me feel better knowing he was someplace he couldn't get to any of us."

"He's not going to hurt you or Claire." Caroline said softly.

"I know." Rebekah nodded. "But I don't want to see anyone else get hurt."

Caroline put on her best smile. "Well let's not worry about that right now. All your family and Stefan and Elena will be here soon."

"You're right." Rebekah nodded and put on a smile.

XXXXX

Caroline exited the bathroom and sighed as she saw the other woman standing in front of her. She still looked like a goddess, too bad she had such a nasty attitude. Just because Caroline was willing to help Elijah with Nik didn't mean that she wanted anything to do with Tatia. She wasn't entirely sure that Tatia shared her husband's intentions. She would always be the woman who tried and failed to drive a wedge in her relationship with Nik.

"Caroline. I was hoping I might have a word." Tatia said in her silky accented voice.

"What did you want to talk about?" She sighed. It was probably best to just get this over with.

"I wanted to apologize." Tatia said flatly. "I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, but I am. Mikael had some things that he was holding over me. Things I am not proud of. I do truly love my husband, and you have to understand that I didn't want to lose him. I should have just been honest from the beginning, but...I just want you to know, I'm sorry." Tatia whispered.

"You made out with my boyfriend, and tried to make my life a living hell." Caroline replied narrowing her eyes at the other woman.

"I know. Just understand that Mikael is a very vindictive, evil man. Be careful." Tatia said as she moved past her and into the bathroom. Well at least they agreed on that.

XXXXX

"How's apartment hunting?" Caroline asked Elena as she helped get out paper plates, cups and silverware.

"Oh you know…" Elena shrugged looking not so innocently.

"Spill." Caroline said. Something was definitely going on that Elena hadn't told her.

"I might be kind of living with Stefan." Elena smiled sheepishly.

"What?" Caroline gasped. "What happened to taking it slow?"

"I know." Elena shook her head. "It's just...it feels so right."

"So I assume you got out of our lease?" Caroline smiled.

"Yeah. I know it's crazy but I fell for him hard, and when I mentioned apartment hunting one thing led to another." Elena said blushing.

"Hey you don't have to explain yourself to me." Caroline reminded her. Nik and her hadn't technically been together a year, and they'd already moved in together. Although the anniversary of when they first met was approaching in a few short weeks, and Nik was planning on taking them somewhere. He wasn't telling her where though, which for someone like her who needed to be in control, was frustrating to say the least. As long as he told her how to pack.

"Thanks." Elena sighed. "My parents gave me the third degree and Jeremy wasn't to thrilled either."

XXXXX

"Niklaus can I have a minute?" Elijah said catching him before he could leave the dining room.

"What do you want Elijah?" Nik said exhaling in annoyance.

"What can I do to make things right with us?' Elijah asked moving to effectively block the doorway. "I can only apologize so many times."

"You could just leave me alone." Nik said glaring into his brothers brown eyes.

"Niklaus…" Elijah started.

"Just stop. I use to look up to you, we were best friends and we did everything together. All those times I took the punishment for you when we were kids, all those times I took the blame for something I didn't do, and the one time I needed you...you turned your back on me. So you'll forgive me if I can't move past this." Nik said as he shoved his way past his brother.

"Everything okay?" Caroline asked as she walked down the hallway toward him.

"No. I'm ready to leave." Nik growled.

"But…dinner just got here." Caroline said gripping his arm. He let her take his arm and pull him toward the bathroom and close the door behind them.

Caroline shut the door and crossed her arms standing in front of it. "What happened?" She asked. They had only just arrived and wasn't nearly ready to leave yet.

"Elijah." Nik sighed wiping a hand down his face.

Caroline sighed and hugged him. Nik had told her most of what had happened with Elijah, and while she understood, she just wished they could get past it. No she didn't have siblings but she couldn't imagine if she did not speaking to them. And she could sympathize with Elijah on wanting to make it right. That said she could sympathize with Nik on the betrayal he must have felt from his brother and best friend.

"He's trying Nik. I know you don't want to forgive him, but he wants your forgiveness, it's kind of a lose-lose situation." Caroline said hugging him. "Maybe you could at least talk to him."

"Even if I talk to him, it doesn't mean I will forgive him." Nik said resting his chin on her head.

"I know, but it's a start."

"You're too nice."

"And you're too stubborn." Caroline said pulling back to meet his eyes.

"I love you." Nik said capturing her lips with his.

"I love you as well." Caroline said as he pushed her back into the door. "But I'm not having sex in your sisters bathroom...again."

"Why?" He pulled back mischief dancing across his face.

"For starters…" She said stifling a moan as his lips found her neck. She involuntarily pulled him closer. "there are a lot more people here than the last time. Kol is going to bring it up. Rebekah will be mad. Should I continue?" She asked her breath hitching as his hand traveled up her shirt to palm her breast.

"But people already know we're in here. They'll just think I'm quick." He teased.

"I think we both know you don't have that problem." Caroline said as her fingers ran through his hair.

Nik chuckled. "Fair enough love, but don't think I've forgotten that you've never done it in public before."

"I suppose you're volunteering to be my first." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"I'm volunteering to be your only." Nik said as he kissed her again.

"Alright you two, dinner is ready." Rebekah yelled banging on the door. "Get out of my bathroom."

"If it isn't Kol…" Nik said pulling away and unlocking the door. He opened it and Caroline felt her face flush as Nik smirked at his sister. "Relax Bekah we were just talking."

"Right." Rebekah said shaking her head.

XXXXX

Nik walked hand in hand with Caroline as they left the parking lot and walked to the doors of the apartment complex. The evening had been decent. Elijah hadn't tried to approach him again. Perhaps he should at least speak with him, but he didn't need to decide that now. He wanted to enjoy the rest of the evening with Caroline and Kol.

"Isn't it my night to pick the movie?" Caroline asked smiling.

Nik and Kol both grumbled at that. "Please tell me you're not going to make us watch The Notebook again?" Kol whined.

"No." Caroline sighed.

"What evil movie do you have planned?" Nik asked wrapping his arm around her. "Please tell me you'll have some mercy."

"Hmmm. I don't know...there is The Princess Bride." Caroline said causing both of them to groan. "Or I keep falling asleep during The Avengers, maybe we could..."

"The Avengers." Nik and Kol both said at the same time.

"Okay." Caroline conceded and Nik sighed in relief. He didn't mind watching some sappy movies, but they'd been watching movies and lounging around a lot recently, and he'd had just about his fill of lovey-dovey movies.

"Well look what we have here."

All three of them stopped frozen in their tracks at the familiar voice. Nik stepped in front of Caroline protectively. Mikael stood between them, a gun in his hand pointed directly at them.

"Stop this." Kol said taking a step forward putting his hands up.

"Move away Kol." Mikael said.

"Put the gun down." Kol said hesitating as the gun pointed at him.

Nik wanted to intervene, but thought Kol had a much better chance of diffusing the situation than he did. After all he didn't want to hurt Kol right? It was him and Caroline that he wanted to hurt. Would he go after Caroline to hurt him, or would Mikael go after him. Nik would rather take the brunt of it instead of Caroline. He couldn't stand it if something happened to her.

"That's enough Kol." Mikael snapped. "Don't think your any less of a disappointment."

Perhaps Nik was wrong, would Mikael hurt Kol? He certainly didn't want to find out. "Nobody has to get hurt." He said trying to keep his voice calm.

"That's enough out of you." Mikaael yelled.

Nik swallowed as he saw Mikael cock the gun. He shared a look with Kol before they both rushed at Mikael. The sound of the gun going off echoed through the silent night air followed by a loud scream.

**A/N I know you probably hate me right now, but I can tell you this is the last cliffhanger in this story. So who do you think got shot? Please let me know what you think.**


	27. It Will All Work Out In The End

**A/N Thank you everyone for the awesome feedback and for reading. Big thanks to my beta DangerTaylor. **

It Will All Work Out in The End

Caroline screamed as she heard the gun shot crackle through the silent night air. Nik and Kol were both charging at Mikael, but Kol stopped and pitched forward falling on his knees a grunt of pain escaping him. She ran to him and knelt beside him as blood began to seep through his blue shirt. Panic set in and she felt her heart accelerate as she looked from the blood to the scuffle between Nik and Mikael for control of the gun.

Caroline bit her lip unsure if she should get involved and help or stay out of it and provide aid to Kol. She didn't make the situation worse by distract Nik they were fighting over a gun after all. She helped Kol lay back onto the sidewalk, keeping pressure on the wound. Another gunshot ripped through the night and her heart skipped a beat during the amount of time it took for her to realize the gun was pointed toward the night sky. Nik had his hands wrapped around Mikael's arms as they fought for control. Elbows and fists started flying as they fell to the ground.

Nik and Mikael were wrestling frantically to gain the upper hand. Caroline watched in horror, terrified that Nik would be hurt. Nik elbowed Mikael in the ribs and she let out a sigh of relief as the gun fell to the ground a few feet away. Frantically she ran to get it as Mikael punched Nik, and Nik fought back. She picked the gun, placed her finger on the trigger and squaring her shoulders before yelled, "Stop."

Both men froze and looked in her direction. Seeing that she had the gun pointed at Mikael, Nik scrambled over towards Caroline.

"You should put that down before someone gets hurt." Mikael said smiling as he started to move to get up.

Caroline narrowed her eyes anger rising in her. "My mom is a sheriff. I know how to use a gun." She said as she pulled back on the slide, making sure a round was in the chamber. "Don't move."

Mikael pushed himself to his feet glaring at her as he reached into his boot. He was purposefully not listening to her, seeing how far he could push her. She'd never shot another person before, but was a good marksman. If it meant protecting herself and Nik it was something that she could do.

He took another step back pulling something shiny from his boot and than lunged toward Nik again. Caroline didn't hesitate as she squeezed the trigger. Mikael groaned and stumbled, falling to the ground. "You stupid bitch." He growled as he grabbed his leg. The knife he had falling next to him. Nik walked over and kicked it out of his reach.

Nik stood next to Caroline for a moment making sure that Mikael was immobilized enough to not escape again or be able to attack them. Satisfied that he wasn't going anywhere he turned to his brother who was still lying on the sidewalk. Caroline ran with him the few feet toward Kol.

He felt panic set in as he saw the pool of blood smeared onto the sidewalk and the chalky white complexion of his brother. He was really pale, too pale. Caroline was the first to take action moving the gun from one hand to the other while taking her sweater off and kneeling next to Kol pressing the fabric against his right shoulder. Shaking himself from his panic Nik grabbed his phone and dialed 911.

Caroline applied pressure to the wound, Kol was awake but his eyes had a glassy quality to them that indicated that he might not be conscious for much longer. "It's going to be okay." She said as she heard Nik yelling into his phone.

"Who knew this was all I had to do to get your hands all over me." Kol smiled.

"Seriously?" She laughed as she felt blood on her hands. She looked down at her sweater and saw that it was already soaking through. Her sweater hadn't been thick, more for show than anything, but it was concerning that he was already bleeding through. Caroline didn't know much about first aid, other than that they need to try and staunch the blood flow as much as possible. "You want to joke about that now?" She asked trying to keep the panic from her voice as she spoke.

"Always love." Kol said.

"Well I happen to have some hot friends that would love to put their hands all over you." Caroline teased trying to keep him talking. It was better if he was awake, if only she could keep him talking until the paramedics got here.

"How is he?" Nik asked kneeling down next to her as he shoved his phone in his pocket. "They should be here any minute."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here Nik that's rude." Kol said a tight-lipped smile on his face.

"Still has his sense of humor." Caroline said. It was a good sign he was still coherent and joking, it had to be.

The sound of sirens gave Caroline relief and she finally let out the breath she'd been holding as an ambulance and police car came into view. The paramedics got out and she stepped back so that they could start working on Kol as the police swarmed Mikael.

XXXXX

Nik was in the waiting room with the rest of his family. Caroline laid across the bench her head in his lap. It had been a long night, but Kol was going to be okay. The bullet had gone straight through breaking a rib and nicking the subclavian vein, which was why there had been so much blood. Thankfully enough it hadn't punctured his lung. Kol had lost consciousness in the ambulance and was receiving a transfusion to help with the blood loss. He would be in the hospital for several days, but the doctor expected a full recovery. It was just a matter of waiting for him to wake up so they could visit. Since it was now the middle of the night they weren't letting anyone in his room. They could have gone home, but Nik wanted reassurance that Kol really was okay, to see it with his own eyes. He didn't care if they had to wait all night.

They had been pulled aside and asked lots of questions by the police and would be required to give a full statement to the police within the next few days. Caroline shouldn't be in trouble from what he understood. She had shot out of self-defense and hadn't harmed Mikael, well at least not severely. Mikael was being patched up and taken to jail. The officer had said that after the attack against Caroline the other day and with this assuming Kol could match their statement it would be considered self defense and nothing would happen to her.

If only the hospital staff would be given the okay to go back and visit Kol he could finally be at ease. Everything was going to be fine. Mikael was going to jail for attacking Caroline, and hopefully they would get attempted murder charges for his attack on Kol as well. If that happened, Mikael would be in jail for a long time.

Even after all this it did little to ease his guilt. It should have been him that was in the hospital. He should have been the one who got shot. Nik had no doubt in his mind that the bullet was meant for him instead. This was his fault.

Nik looked up as Elijah sat next to him. "How are you Niklaus?" Elijah asked his eyebrows creased.

Nik thought about making a smart aleck remark but at this point, he didn't have the energy to do so. "It's been a long night."

"I'm glad you and Caroline were unharmed and that Kol...will recover. Our father…I don't even know what to say." Elijah replied.

He wasn't his father so he wasn't sure why Elijah always said that, but he didn't think Elijah had meant offense by that. Nik wasn't sure if he should let his walls down and let his brother back in or not. He did seem to be sincere, and he had Caroline on his side as well, though she wasn't taking sides, or she was on both, he wasn't really sure.

"I just hope that she doesn't get scared away." Nik said looking down at the beautiful woman sleeping in his lap. Mikael, had attacked her, and then tonight attempted to murder not only him but her as well. His younger brother getting shot in the process whose blood had been all over her hands.

"Niklaus, I've seen the way you two are together she loves you. I highly doubt she will leave." Elijah said reassuringly. "Caroline is a good match for you, I heard from Kol that she moved in, even after the attack."

"She did." Nik replied. He was still waiting for her to come to her senses and realize he wasn't worth the trouble, but the more time that went by the more comfortable he got that it wasn't going to happen.

"I'm glad that you have found happiness. I know that I haven't..."

"Please stop trying to apologize Elijah." Nik said anger flaring up in him. If he had to hear one more apology he was going to lose it.

"Of course." Elijah nodded. "I just want to get my brother back."

"Elijah...I just don't know where to go from here. I need time." Nik said quietly looking down at Caroline as he absently stroked her hair. "I'll think about it."

Elijah nodded. "Of course."

XXXXX

Caroline wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but it hadn't been long enough. The whole night had been crazy and she felt like she was still on the emotional rollercoaster. With the dinner and then Mikael, Kol getting shot, the hospital, and being questioned by the police, she was just ready to go to bed for the rest of the day. But she wouldn't be able to really relax until they knew for sure Kol was okay and neither would Nik.

Caroline sat up and gave him a small smile that he returned. She doubted that he got any sleep at all. He hadn't said much, but she knew that he was just worried about Kol. She wished there was something she could do to help him relax. The doctor had told them that Kol would have a long recovery but would be fine, though she knew Nik wouldn't fully relax until he was able to see Kol. "Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked looking to see that Elijah and Henrik were both sleeping.

"Sure." Nik said pushing himself to his feet.

"We could go get some crappy coffee or candy or something." She offered.

They walked down the corridor in a comfortable silence. She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze trying to reassure him. Caroline believed that Nik was beating himself up about what happened, but he couldn't blame himself. Walking into the vending area Nik let go of her hand and grabbed some coins from his pocket.

"Do you really want some crappy coffee or…a soda?" Nik asked playing with the coins shifting them from hand to hand.

"Soda is fine. Cherry Coke." It would still give her a caffeine boost at least, and she remembered how horrible the coffee really was.

Nik put the change in the machine and handed her the bottle. She took a sip letting the cool liquid refresh her a little before handing it back to Nik. "How are you holding up?" She asked.

"I just...it should be me in here." Nik said quietly. "It's me he wanted to shoot."

"Hey." She said putting her hands on his cheeks. "Mikael has lost it. He is insane. Nobody should be here; we shouldn't be here. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault." She said slowly enunciating each word. "You didn't pull the trigger, Mikael did."

Nik didn't know what to say he heard what she was saying and on some level he knew that she made sense, but it didn't help the guilt that was eating him up. Caroline leaned in to him her soft lips brushing against his trying to reassure him as she started to pull away he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him crashing their lips back together. She gasped and he slipped his tongue into her mouth pouring all of his emotions into the kiss.

As her hands wound their way up into his hair he pushed her back into the wall so he was flush against her. He needed her, needed this right now. It was the middle of the night and the hospital was quiet, but the vending area was wide open. Pulling back he took her hand and quickly led her to a bathroom just down the hall. Nik was waiting for her to protest as he closed the door and locked it behind him, but she didn't.

Nik turned finding her lips again and she didn't protest as she pulled him closer. "I love you Nik." She whispered against his lips breathlessly.

"I love you." He murmured back as he ran his hand up her dress to her hip. Pushing aside her panties he thrust two fingers inside her enjoying the soft gasp that came from her. Oh how he loved that she wore so many dresses. The thought of asking her if she was really okay with this crossed his mind, but then he felt her hand on his jeans button flicking it open and unzipping them. "I need you Caroline." He whispered as he kissed across her jaw and down her neck to her collarbone.

He moaned as Caroline pushed his jeans and boxers down and took his erect member in her soft hands giving long and slow pumps on it. If she kept doing that this wasn't going to last long at all. Running his hand down her leg to her knee he grabbed it and lifted it so it wrapped around his waist. As if sensing his need she guided him toward her and with one quick thrust he was inside her both of them moaning at the feeling.

Caroline buried her head in the crook of his neck placing kisses on his neck and shoulder as they moved together. She felt exquisite and he could feel her tightening around him as he moved inside her warm slick heat. She lifted her head and he kissed her again, her cries of pleasure getting lost in his mouth. As they moved together he let all of his fears his worries go. He put all his passion, his pain into this, trying to show her what he couldn't put into words. Nik could tell she was close by the way she gripped onto his shoulder tighter and the way her walls started to clamp down on him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck again crying out in pleasure muffling the noise with his shoulder as she came. He thrust a few more times before he to toppled over the edge filling her with his seed.

They stayed pressed against each other for several minutes both panting heavily. Never had someone been able to comfort him like Caroline could. Nor had he ever believed in someone the way he did Caroline. She was special, the only person in the whole world who he would do anything for. "I love you." He said pulling back to stare into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you." She said her blue eyes shining with emotion as she stared back at him.

XXXXX

They had been back in the waiting room for thirty minutes when the nurse came to tell them that Kol had woken up. Thankfully Elijah and Henrik had still been asleep when they returned. Caroline hadn't known what to do to comfort Nik, and honestly they both had needed that release. Making love in public was not as scary as she had thought it was. Of course the hospital was dead and they hadn't been caught, but still it was an experience.

Caroline held Nik's hand as they walked down the corridor to Kol's room. She wasn't really sure what to expect when they saw Kol. He had been in pretty bad shape the last she had seen of him. When the paramedics had arrived he was barely conscious and was so white he looked like a ghost. Then there was the blood, she'd never seen so much blood in her entire life, it had been terrifying.

As they approached the room she hung back as his siblings entered the room first, she contemplated waiting in the hall but heard Kol say her name and followed Henrik into the room. He looked good; well good for someone who had been shot and lost a lot of blood. He was still really pale, his white hospital sheets almost matching his complexion.

"Well if it isn't my favorite nurse." Kol smirked at her. "You can play doctor on me anytime." He said with a wink before sobering. "Thank you Caroline and Nik."

"Your welcome." She smiled as Nik wrapped an arm around her. Blood had always made her queasy, but last night instinct had taken over. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yes Kol you gave us quite a scare." Elijah said.

"Well you know I love to be the center of attention." Kol joked.

"You know you're not funny." Nik said rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on we all lived, Caroline shot our father, and my nurse is really hot. We should celebrate." Kol said.

"I'm not sure how much celebrating you're going to be allowed to do in the hospital, but I promise when you get out and feel up to it, we will go out." Nik said.

"I second that." Elijah smiled.

"How are you feeling Kol?" Henrik asked sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Don't worry about me, I'm good." Kol shrugged. "I'll have a nice battle scar to show the ladies now. American chicks love that right love?" Kol asked looking at her.

"Sure." Caroline said stifling a smile. Some people did anyways.

XXXXX

**A/N: An emotional chapter hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Going to start wrapping this story up only a few more chapters left.**


	28. Family Ties

**A/N: Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor, and to all my lovely readers, followers, and reviewers. Starting to wrap things up and tie up any loose ends. Hope you enjoy.**

**Family Ties**

Caroline smiled at Nik as he wrapped an arm around her, meeting his eyes in the reflection from the mirror. He had a mischief smirk on his face as he lowered his mouth to her neck and placed kisses on her neck and collarbone. Instinctively she leaned back into him enjoying the feel of him on her skin.

"It's not going to work." She said, though if he continued his ministrations it very well might.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I'm to smart to be seduced by you." She smiled as she pulled away from him. "And I know you're just trying to get out of dinner."

"I would never do such a thing." He said shaking his head as he tried to keep a somber face.

"Yes, you would. Besides Elijah is leaving in a few days, you'll feel better after you talk to him."

Nik raised an eyebrow at her, they both knew he was doing this more to placate her than anything else. Nik had slowly become more open to the idea of talking to Elijah and had begrudgingly agreed to this double date. Admittedly she wasn't fond of the idea of the double date part, but she wanted Nik to fix his relationship with his brother. Seeing as how Elijah was trying to work out his relationship with Tatia for the sake of the baby, they were a package deal.

"We could be a little late." He shrugged.

"We already are a little late." She looked at him pointedly. "That shower took a little longer than expected." It had been well worth it though. She was beginning to think that he had a thing with sex and bathrooms. But really, who didn't like sex in the shower, or sex in general, especially when it involved Nik.She needed to stop thinking about sex or they really were never going to leave.

Nik smiled as he kissed her neck. "I know."

"They'll be waiting." She said giving him a quick kiss, but he pulled her in deepening the kiss as his hands roamed up her dress. Just as she was about to give in his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Grumbling he pulled it out and looked at his text message. Standing on her tip toes she peeked over at his phone.

_We already got a table and are waiting.-Elijah_

Nik sighed and typed in his response.

_Almost there -Nik_

"Good thing the restaurant is practically across the street." She joked, as she went back to fixing her hair. After one final fluff she decided she was ready to go. "Shall we?" She asked heading to the door.

Nik fell in stride behind her slipping his arm around her waist. "If you wanted to go I don't know why you wore that dress. You know how much I like this one."

"I know." She smiled coyly. "And you can enjoy taking it off me...after dinner."

XXXXX

Dinner started off awkward. They sat on there respective sides of the table none of them really talking. Having Tatia here made the situation worse he thought. Caroline had warmed up to Elijah, but not to her. Not that Nik could blame Caroline, the woman hadn't really done anything to redeem herself, and after all the hell she had put both of them through she didn't deserve forgiveness at least not in his opinion.

He was staring at Caroline and their entwined hands musing about he much liked the way they fit together. Like the way their bodies fit together, the way she challenged him and made him want to be a better person. If it weren't for her he wouldn't even be here, and deep down inside he really did want his brother back. When they got home he was going to have to tell her how truly amazing she was and how much he loved her. Even then he didn't think there were words to voice his feelings.

"I spoke with the lawyers this morning they are not representing father…Mikael." Elijah said breaking the silence.

Nik looked at his brother who shifted awkwardly, it wasn't very often that his collected brother showed any type of emotion but judging by the tenseness of him and the firm set of his jaw the news he was going to deliver wasn't good. His eyes flicked to Tatia who glanced down at her hands as she chewed on her lower lip. What weren't they saying? He lifted his eyebrow and glared at his brother waiting for him to continue.

"It appears that father has run the family business into the ground. There is no money left. The company is going to go belly up. The family house has been mortgaged and has no money left in it. He has burned through every asset the family has. The bank accounts have been drained. There is nothing." Elijah said swallowing.

"I'm not really sure what this has to do with me." Nik said shaking his head. "We all know he wasn't going to leave me anything anyway."

"True. I just thought you might like to know that as far as his case goes he will be given a court appointed attorney and that you shouldn't have to worry about him coming after you again by any other means." Elijah said finally looking up at him.

Nik nodded his head. He had considered that Mikael may pay someone to come after them, but if he didn't have any money that meant there was nothing to barter anyone with. This was good. Caroline and him could live in peace. Now he really did hope his siblings, specifically Kol, hadn't blown through the inheritance they got from their mother.

"Well I guess that last part is good news at least." Nik said finally.

"Yes." Elijah said a thin smile on his face. "It would be nice to put this last bit behind us. So the rest of us can move forward as a family."

"Is this going to have an effect on you?" Nik asked unable to help himself. Elijah was still his brother and he would hate to see him take the fall for something that wasn't his fault.

"You were supposed to take over the business. Right?"

"Mikael did a very good job of hiding this from me and the board of directors. I don't think there will be any legal ramifications against me. Financially it's going to hurt a little. I am just thankful mother left us well off." Elijah said casting his glance to Tatia who as per usual was decked out in the finest most expensive outfit known to man.

"Well let's just hope Kol hasn't blown through all that. He's going to have some hefty medical bills to pay." Nik said taking a sip of his beer.

Elijah nodded in agreement but it was Tatia who spoke. "You do know you're talking about Kol. He could spend three million just as easily as I could spend three hundred."

Caroline choked on her drink and looked at him shocked. They'd never really talked about how much money he had, and due to good investments and now with his income from his paintings he was actually worth more. She probably knew he was well off from his apartment and from her time with Rebekah, but obviously not how well off he was. Nor had she ever asked which he liked that about her.

"Oh yes." Tatia smiled. "Ester left her children well off."

"See, so no worries about this trip we're going on." He said patting her leg. She had been worried about the cost, this should help clear up any worries she might have.

"Trip? Where are you going?" Elijah asked looking at them.

"A weekend getaway in two weeks, though I'm not telling her where. That is going to be a surprise." Nik said smirking at Caroline. He enjoyed that it was driving her insane not knowing where they were going. The only hint that he had given was telling her what type of clothes to pack, not that it had been much help.

"Is it an anniversary?" Tatia asked looking between them.

Caroline looked at him biting her lip. "Sort of." He replied smiling at her. It was an anniversary of the day they first met and slept together. Even if they hadn't gotten together that night it had changed him. Caroline was the first girl he had ever taken to dinner, the first girl who he wanted to see again, the first girl who had consumed his every waking moment until he finally got to see her again.

"Well I hope the two of you enjoy your trip." Elijah replied.

"Oh we plan to." Nik said bringing Caroline's hand to his mouth kissing it.

XXXXX

Caroline followed Katherine around the ballroom of the hotel it was the same place her party had been last year, and she wanted to go all out again. She wasn't particularly close to Katherine like she was Elena, but they had the same facial expressions and she could tell something was bothering her. "Everything okay?"

"Do you think I'll meet any cute guys?" Katherine said twirling her hair. "I mean Jeremy is married. Elena's shacked up with that Stefan guy I'm beginning to feel a little left out. Maybe I should think about settling down or at least you know sleep with a guy more then one night..."

"Well, it is your party so in theory you should know everyone who comes since your parents are paying the caterer by the head count." Caroline reminded her. "But I might know a single guy. Who wouldn't mind getting laid a time or two." She smiled as she remembered her promise to Kol.

"Is he a hot single guy?" Katherine asked intrigued.

"He's Nik's younger brother."

"Does he have Nik's accent as well as those devilishly good looks?" Katherine asked her face lighting up.

"He does."

"Then by all means, invite him!" Katherine smirked.

XXXXX

Caroline walked back to the nursery, she was fairly certain Nik had come back this way to speak with Rebekah. As she entered the room she couldn't help but smile at the sight. Nik was holding Claire, but he obviously wasn't comfortable with holding the tiny baby. His stance was ridged and his face was tense and nervous.

"Caroline." He said relieved as she walked to him.

"You okay?" She asked as he handed her Claire.

"Bekah had to get the phone...she just left me…"

"You're terrified of a infant." She teased as she looked between him and Claire.

"Maybe." He replied sheepishly.

"Well you looked really cute holding her." She teased.

"Did you come back here just to torment me?"

"No, Elijah and Tatia are here. Dinner is almost ready." She said leaning in and giving him a kiss.

Tonight was the last night the family would all be together for some time. Tomorrow Elijah, Henrik, and Tatia left to go back to London.

XXXXX

"As much as I'll miss my brothers, I'll be glad that that bitch is gone." Rebekah said as she helped clean the dishes. "I mean seriously she's what a few months pregnant so she can't help clean up. I did everything my whole pregnancy. Elijah better be making sure that baby is his. That gold digger is going to go after whatever he has left." Rebekah ranted.

"Well some people are more delicate than others. She does seem to be sincere in her interest for him." Caroline said trying to make light of the situation.

"And you are entirely too nice."Rebekah said waving a serving spoon at her. "I can't believe you forgave her but I am glad Nik and Elijah seem to be getting along better."

"I just don't like to hold grudges." Caroline shrugged, maybe she was too nice, but Tatia and Elijah were working things out and if they were going to be a family again then that meant accepting everyone.

Rebekah sighed knowing she was never going to get through to Caroline. Simply put she was too nice for her own good sometimes. "So Nik is taking you away next weekend?"

"Yes." Caroline smiled excitedly. "If only he'd tell me where."

"Well wherever it is I'm sure it's going to be good. Elijah said something about an anniversary though, I'm a bit confused by that." Rebekah asked as she kept putting dishes in the dishwasher.

"So here's the thing." Caroline started nervously. She probably should have come clean before but she'd been embarrassed after her one night stand and never thought she'd see him again, then she'd been back with Tyler when Rebekah had introduced them, which she hadn't wanted Tyler to hear about her indiscretion because it would hurt him, and then it kind of just had gotten out of hand. "I may have met Nik before you introduced us."

"I don't understand." Rebekah said as she quit putting the dishes in the dishwasher and stood up.

"You know when Tyler and I broke up the first time and I was helping Katherine plan the party, well she drug me to a bar and…"

"Oh my god. You had a drunken one night stand with Nik, didn't you?" Rebekah gasped.

"No. I mean yes. I mean, I wasn't drunk and neither was he. Some gross drunk guy was hitting on me and Nik swooped in and then we went to dinner and I went back to his place..."

"Stop there. I don't want to know about sex with my brother." Rebekah said shaking her head. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. Either of you."

"I know. I feel horrible, and I wanted to, it was just complicated with Tyler and...you have no idea how incredibly awkward that was for me in the beginning, but it just felt right. Nik and I are just right."

Rebekah sighed. "Well I guess I was right thinking you two would work well together." She snickered. "Did you know he drew you? I saw one right after I introduced you two. I've never seen Nik so obsessed over anyone before."

XXXXX

Nik sank into the comfortable leather sofa. Damon had pulled out a bottle of scotch and handed everyone a tumbler. Everyone except Tatia.

"You know, I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to drink with your medicine." Elijah said nodding his head at Damon as he poured Kol a glass.

"Oh one drink won't hurt me." Kol said. "I don't take that much anymore anyway. They've been weaning me off the pain killers."

"Do you want to end up in the hospital again?" Elijah asked.

"Don't be all parental on me now." Kol said. "Besides maybe I would have a chance with that nurse. I think I was wearing her down. If I'd of had a few more days…"

"Is that all you think about?" Tatia asked rolling her eyes.

"Oh ease up my love, he's a young single guy." Elijah said wrapping his arm around her.

"In his prime sexual peek." Damon added.

"I think we walked in at the wrong time." Rebekah said from the doorway causing the guys to laugh. "I'm going to check on Claire you want to come?" She said grabbing Caroline's arm and leading her away.

"So when are you making an honest woman out of our sister?" Kol asked looking at Damon.

"When she lets me." Damon said downing the rest of his scotch. "I've asked, she declined."

"Bekah's just stubborn." Nik said swirling the amber liquid in his cup. "She'll come around." She'd moved in with him they were obviously in love. Rebekah would marry Damon eventually. They had already started a perfect little family together.

"So what about you and Caroline Nik?" Henrik asked.

"Yeah Nik." Kol chimed in.

Nik hadn't given marriage much thought, ever. He'd never really considered settling down with anyone, but then he met Caroline. He knew he wanted to be with her, that he wanted a life with her, but were they ready for marriage or even ready to consider something like this? They already lived together as it was. That was enough for now. Perhaps this was something he would have to think about.

**A/N: Next chapter will be their trip any ideas where they should go for a long weekend? Let me know what you think. Anything else you want to see before this gets wrapped up?**


	29. Take Me Away

A/N: Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor, and all of my readers, reviewers and followers. The place I looked up for their trip is the Inn at Lake Joseph. Never been, but it sure does look nice. Hope you enjoy.

**Take me Away**

"So you're really going to do this?" Kol asked as they looked at the variety of rings in the jewelry case.

"I'd never given it much thought to be honest." Nik started as he looked at the various sized and cut diamonds."But when Henrik asked me the other night…it just…I love her and I can't imagine anything else. I want to do this, I want to show her how much she means to me, and commit to her for the rest of my life."

"Well at least I'll be able to have a favorite sister in law." Kol joked.

"You think she'll say yes?" He asked nervously. That was the one thing that kind of worried him. She'd been here before with Tyler and she had turned him down. Was he any different? They hadn't been together for nearly as long as Tyler and her had been. Yet they lived together now and she had stuck with him through all his family drama, so that had to say something.

"Of course she'll say yes Nik. How are you going to do it?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly. How was he going to ask? He knew he wanted to and that Caroline was the best thing that ever happened to him. Now he just had to find the right way to ask her.

XXXXX

"So what do you think love?" Nik asked as he put the bags down and hugged her from behind.

Smiling to herself at their closeness, she leaned into him enjoying his embrace. She was definitely ready for a nice and much needed relaxing weekend.

Caroline looked around the gorgeous cottage in awe. She had never been someplace so lavish before. They had their own living room with a fireplace, kitchen, and sun deck with a whirlpool. The second floor had the bedroom, and she could only imagine the upstairs was just as lush as the first floor. "This is nice. We don't have to leave the room all weekend." That actually didn't sound like a bad idea. After the past few weeks they both could use some relaxation and to just get lost in each other.

"Whatever you want to do love." Nik smirked as she turned toward him. She knew he would be all too happy to accommodate not leaving at all. "Here is a list of all the activities at the resort and close by." He said handing her a pamphlet.

Caroline flipped through the pages silently ticking off the things she wanted to do. One of them might take some convincing, but she was sure she could think of ways to be persuasive. "What do you think about this?" She asked flipping the pamphlet for him to see.

Nik raised an eyebrow probably regretting the, _whatever you want _comment he'd just made. "You can get a massage sweetheart, I don't know how I feel about a couples massage."

"It will be fun." She said kissing him. "Relaxing." She slid her hand up his chest suggestively.

"What about this?" Nik asked pointing to the horseback riding and hiking trails.

"We could compromise and do both." She smiled sweetly. "I've never done either so it would be a first for me for both."

"A massage?" He asked warily.

"Yeah relax, unwind." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Work out all the kinks and then we can come back here and unwind some more." She said kissing him.

"Alright but only if we can start unwinding now. A few hours in the car made me really tense."

Rolling her eyes but smiling she asked. "What did you have in mind?" As if she didn't already know the answer.

"I want to check out the hot tub."

"You told me I didn't need to bring a swim suit." She frowned.

"I know."

XXXXX

"I told Rebekah the truth about how we met." Caroline said as she snuggled closer to him.

Nik couldn't help but smile at her. He enjoyed watching her as the light from the fire danced across her beautiful features. The evening had been perfect, a lovely dinner and now they sat wrapped in a blanket cuddled against each other watching the fire. "And how did she take that?"

"She was okay with it. I think she is just glad it worked out between us."

"Well you can't deny chemistry." Nik teased.

"No you can't. This is perfect. Thank you." She said craning her head to look up at him.

"I love you."

"I love you Caroline." He said kissing her.

She entwined her hand with his and smiled brightly at him. "You're perfect."

"I doubt that, but I do try." Nik laughed.

"No really everything, you, me, this trip, everything is perfect. We are perfect together." Caroline replied giving him a quick peck.

"Well I think I can live the rest of my life with you thinking that."

"The rest of your life?" She teased.

"Yeah." He sobered knowing they were taking on unchartered territory with this conversation. He had the ring but still wasn't sure how to ask. Perhaps this was the right time. "I've never been this involved with anyone before, and I can't imagine ever falling for someone else like I have for you. I can't imagine not going to bed with you every night and waking up with you in the morning. You and I belong together."

"I could see us married someday with kids. Living in a house near the city but not in the city with a cute little swing set in the backyard." Caroline said looking up at the ceiling as she talked. He could see her imaging everything in her pretty little head.

"I don't know if I want kids love." He answered honestly. After his childhood the thought scared him, hell Claire terrified him the few short minutes he'd held her. It wasn't that he didn't love his niece, he did, but being responsible for another human was scary. As much as children scared him the thought of living without her was even more frightening. Nik didn't want anything to come between them, and he'd seen relationships fall apart for far less. A little Caroline wouldn't be too scary, right? "But if it's something you want...we could uh...talk about it."

"I know your childhood was not so great Nik, but I think you could be a good father. You're a good person. Anyway I don't want kids for at least a few more years I'm only twenty four. I want to get my business really going with a few employees to help with the work and be in said house and married before kids."

"So maybe we should get married and take the rest from there." Nik said without thinking. He hadn't intended to propose quite like this, but now that he'd said it there wasn't any going back.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" She said turning to look at him wide eyed.

He couldn't tell what she was thinking. Pulling the ring from his pocket he popped the box open. "I love you Caroline. Marry me?"

She was silent for a few more seconds before she threw herself at him and kissed him. They fell back onto the carpet as her tongue swirled around his as she straddled him. "I love you."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes." She beamed happily.

"Good." He smiled as he took the ring out and slid it onto her finger. He hadn't known her exact size and was thankful that it looked to be a near perfect fit.

XXXXX

"Have I told you how perfect this is?" Caroline asked as they spread out a blanket. They had gone horseback riding this morning, and had their couples massage this afternoon. Though Nik would probably never admit it, she was pretty sure he had enjoyed himself. Now they had hiked to a remote spot to have a picnic for dinner.

"It only helps to boost my ego." Nik teased.

"So you really did teach Kol everything he knows."

"Not everything. He's annoyingly flirty and horny on his own."

Caroline laughed as Nik set the basket down and they sat down on the blanket. Reaching into the basket he took out some champagne and two glasses. Caroline watched as he popped the cork and filled their glasses. Taking the glass that he offered her, she clinked it against his. "To our future." She said as she lifted it to her lips.

"I'll toast to that." Nik said taking his own sip.

They were quiet for a few moments as they both got out the food, setting it down and began to prepare the meal. They started eating in silence enjoying the sight of the sun as it just started to set over the lake. The sight was breathtaking and she couldn't help but think back to how this all started between them.

"We should do another art show." She said.

"I've already got several clients from the last one sweetheart." Nik said sipping his champagne.

"I know, but it was kind of fun…and maybe we could do it in New York this time. Redo our New York city trip since we never really got to the last time. I was kind of looking forward to the Broadway show and dinner."

"Sweetheart if you want me to take you to New York, all you have to do is ask." Nik smirked. "I'll take you anywhere you want love. Rome, Paris, Tokyo…"

"Wow." She laughed. "Well no more surprises. I hate them."

"You don't like this?" He frowned.

"I do." She said quickly. "I just don't like the anticipation not knowing where were going and what to pack."

"You're a tad controlling at times love."

"Well because of me being an event planner and controlling, we won't have to hire someone to plan our wedding." She said smugly.

"You're not going to be a bridezilla are you?"

"No." She said rolling her eyes. At least she hoped not. "When were you thinking?"

"I don't know. We already do everything a married couple does anyway, it's just making it official now." He shrugged. "We could do it whenever you're ready. I know because of you love, it will be epic."

"Well in order for it to be epic, it might be a year or so. We will need time to plan. Bekah will want to help too, and I think she'll secretly hate the fact that I'm getting married before her."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but hasn't my stubborn little sister been asked at least once possibly more to become Mrs. Salvatore?" Nik asked looking at her pointedly.

"Three times." Caroline said as she held up three fingers. "I don't know what she's so afraid of. I mean like you just said, they already act as a married couple and they even have a kid. The first time was because she had just told him she was pregnant. Which I totally get, nobody wants to be proposed to just because they got knocked up, but I don't know what she is thinking now."

"Well in her defense she didn't exactly have the best parental role models. Our parents hated each other long before they ever divorced." Nik said taking a long swig from his champagne glass and refilling it.

"Hey don't drink to much I want to use that hot tub again tonight."

"I thought you were complaining about not having a swim suit."

"And I thought that was part of the turn on." She smiled seductively.

"I think we should finish eating."

"We should buy a place with a hot tub." Caroline mused as she took another bite of her food.

"We'll need a privacy fence." Nik smirked. "If we have a hot tub we will not be using bathing suits in it." He said eyebrows raised suggestively.

"So where are we getting married in the city…my home town…a beach in Hawaii?"

"I like the last option." Nik smirked. "Just our close friends and family. Unless of course you want something big."

"I don't know. That does sound kind of appealing. I'll admit I've kind of always wanted a big wedding though."

"I'm open to whatever you want sweetheart. As long as it means I get to spend forever with you."

XXXXX

**A/N: Next up is the epilogue. Hope you guys have enjoyed. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	30. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read, follow, and review this story your feedback has been wonderful. This chapter has not been beta read yet. Sorry if there are mistakes.**

**Epilogue**

Caroline stared at herself in the mirror not believing that the face staring back at her was her own. The stylist had done a magnificent job on her. She couldn't see a single flaw and her hair was swept to the side her blonde curls falling over her right shoulder. Her strapless dress hugged her tightly before fanning out at her waist.

"You look amazing Care." Elena said as she gathered up the bouquets of red roses and handed them out to each girl. She handed Caroline hers last her bouquet was bigger than the rest. The red roses almost matched the color of the bridesmaids dresses and her three best friends all looked amazing in the deep red color.

"Everyone is starting to take their seats." Bonnie said as she came back into the small room they had been using to get ready in.

"You look beautiful sweetie." Her dad said coming up behind her.

"Thanks." She smiled turning to him.

"Are you ready?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Yes." She was more than ready. Her and Nik had been together for just under two years now and living together for over a year. They were already living like a married couple they were just making it official now, and she was more than ready to become Caroline Mikaelson. Nik was her soul mate, and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

Taking her fathers arm she smiled in anticipation as she fought off the nervous butterflies in her stomach. To be honest Caroline was more worried about tripping and falling in front of everyone than her pending nuptials. She was glad Bonnie had talked her into the flats instead of the stilettos now.

They fell in line behind Bonnie, Elena, and Rebekah. As the music began to play Bonnie started the procession down the aisle followed by Elena and than Rebekah, her maid of honor. She stood in the doorway reminding herself to breathe as the wedding march began to play. Looking up as she began her decent down the aisle she met Nik's eyes and a sudden calmness filled her as she got lost in his gaze.

Nik stepped down the stairs as they approached and her father gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek before placing her hand into Nik's. Caroline smiled as their fingers entwined and he led her up the stairs to the priest.

Nik couldn't take his eyes off of Caroline. She was ravishing, she couldn't look more beautiful if she tried. This was the best day of his life, and he couldn't believe that he would get to spend forever with her. Together they completed each other, he couldn't imagine not waking up to her smiling face every morning.

Nik repeated his vows followed by Caroline before the priest asked for the rings Nik turned to Kol taking Caroline's gold band from him as Caroline turned to Rebekah. Slowly they slid the rings onto each others fingers. Finally with the permission of the priest he leaned in and gave Caroline a soft kiss on her pink lips before turning toward their family and friends as man and wife.

XXXXX

"So I can officially call you my favorite sister in law now." Kol smirked as he climbed into the limo.

"Isn't your brother married?" Bonnie asked as she slid in across from him.

"Yes, but we don't like Tatia." Kol replied.

"Kol behave." Rebekah warned as she climbed in followed by Elijah.

"I am entitled to my own opinion am I not." Kol shrugged.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Kol. She was pretty sure that she was the only one other than Elijah who had forgiven Tatia and attempted to be more than cordial to her. Despite her past with Nik they were both a part of the family and she did adore little Andrew who was a spitting image of Elijah.

"So what's up with you and Katherine?" Henrik asked changing the subject.

"Ah my lovely date. Kat and I are just friends who scratch each others backs when needed there is nothing more between us." Kol shrugged. Caroline couldn't help but think that wasn't entirely true. Whether either of them would admit it or not they had been only seeing each other for several months now.

"And that's all?" Rebekah asked.

"So Bekah when are you taking the trip down the aisle?" Kol asked in attempt to take the conversation off his relationship with Katherine.

"Soon enough." Rebekah replied. She had finally accepted Damon's proposal the fourth time around, they still hadn't set a date though. "Enough about us. The wedding was beautiful Caroline."

"Yes you look wonderful." Elena smiled.

"Ravishing." Nik said kissing her.

"Yes we know you are going to ravish her tonight. Before you know it Caroline will start popping out little Nik's and Caroline's. I bet I have another niece or nephew a year from now." Kol teased.

"We're not ready for kids yet." Caroline said squeezing Nik's hand. She knew Nik loved his niece and nephew but was still nervous about kids. There wasn't a rush, she was only twenty five and he was twenty nine. They still had lots of time.

"Speaking of kids I heard from Finn." Elijah said as Nik handed out champagne glasses and popped open a bottle of champagne. "He is married to a woman named Sage and has four children."

"Our brother has been busy." Kol joked.

"Anyway." Elijah said clearing his throat. "He would like for everyone to go to the vacation home in London for Christmas."

"Oh that sounds nice." Elena said smiling at Caroline. "Christmas abroad."

"Yes, but unfortunately your dating the wrong brother." Kol teased.

Caroline rolled her eyes as they came to a stop out front of the reception hall. "You ready to introduce ourselves to everyone as Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson?" Nik asked as the driver opened the door from them.

"Yes." She said kissing him before they climbed out of the limo.

XXXXX

Caroline let out a startled yelp as Nik scooped her up and carried her over the threshold to the suite they had rented for the night. They left for Hawaii in the morning and had rented a honeymoon suite for tonight. The room was spectacular and on the top floor with a perfect view of the city.

"So Mrs. Mikaelson what do you want to do tonight?" Nik asked as he kissed her exposed shoulder.

"Hmm it's been a long day. Do you want to just go to sleep." She said as she tried to keep a straight face. Nik stopped for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her in a hug resting his head on hers. Unable to stop herself she let out a small giggle. She was exhausted but no way could she go to sleep. "I think we should make this union of ours official."

"That love sounds like a fantastic idea." Nik said as he continued to hold her his mouth kissing its way back to her neck. She leaned into him as she felt him unzipping her dress and he slowly slid it off. She stepped out of it and turned to face him a frown on his face. "How many layers are you wearing love?"

Caroline laughed as she looked down at the slip she was wearing. "This is the last one." She said as he slid out of his tux jacket. As he set to work unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his cuff links she worked her way out of her slip so it was just her white corset bra and panties.

Smiling she walked backwards to the bed and crawled onto it sitting on her knees as Nik continued to undress out of his layers of clothes and joined her. They'd made love hundreds of times and she could still feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest as their mouths moved against each other and he pushed her back onto the bed. "I love you Caroline." Nik whispered as he claimed her mouth.

"I love you."

XXXXX

The beaches of Hawaii were beautiful. She had only ever been to the ocean in Virginia but it didn't even come close in comparison. The water here was so clear and beautiful the sand more white than tan. It was a paradise, and two weeks here probably wouldn't be long enough.

They walked hand in hand down the beach, the warm sand squishing between her toes, her flip flops in her other hand. It was just after dusk and the moon reflected off the ocean make the atmosphere so much more romantic. It was late well after midnight and they were alone on the beach. The only sound that could be heard was the crashing of the waves as they hit the shore.

"This is so beautiful." She said as they neared the resort and heard the music playing.

"Wait until you see London at Christmas." Nik said wrapping his arm around her.

"You're sure you want to go?" Caroline asked looking at him. Elijah and him had been talking a lot more recently. Nik had even asked him to be a groomsmen in the wedding. Still spending a week in London with Elijah, Tatia, and Andrew was a big step. At least the rest of the Mikaelson's would be there. She would finally get to meet his eldest brother Finn and his wife, along with their children.

"I'm sure I want to show you the world." He smirked. "I'm not sure we'll be staying with them in the castle."

"Castle?"

"You have to see it." He shrugged. It had been their mothers home and in the family for several generations. It wasn't quite a castle, but it was something else. "So do you want to join in the party or go back up to the room?" he asked as they approached the outdoor club at there resort.

Caroline flicked her eyes from him to the club and back again. "Lets go to the room. We've been out all day and this is our honeymoon."

"That sounds like an excellent plan." He smirked as he kissed her collar bone. As much as he enjoyed the tourist activities he still wanted to make love to his wife. He still couldn't believe that he got to spend the rest of his life with Caroline. Nik wasn't sure what he did to deserve her, but he wasn't going to let her go.

XXXXX

"This is where you grew up?" Caroline gasped as she got out of the car and took in the giant stone, she didn't know what to call it. The home was beautiful and had to be very very old.

"Sort of this was our vacation and summer home." Nik whispered in her ear as he placed a hand at the small of her back.

"Fancy." She said eyebrow raised.

"Well both my parents came from wealthy families. It is a shame my father ran the company into the ground. Elijah is doing his best to regroup the company and has made some headway, but it will take some time to get it back to its former glory." Nik explained as he went to the trunk of the car to get out their bags. He carried the two bigger suitcases and the large duffel giving her the smaller duffel to carry.

"I can't believe this was your vacation home." Caroline replied.

"My family has led a privileged life style." He reminded her.

"I'm beginning to see that." Caroline said as they moved towards the house.

"We can also afford a hotel." He reminded her. She had insisted on staying here but he wanted her to be comfortable and wasn't sure that Caroline was truly comfortable staying in the same home as Tatia and Elijah's.

"This is perfect Nik. Besides we get to be close to Claire and Andrew and the rest of your family." She said excitedly. "Remember we promised Bekah we'd baby-sit so her and Damon could go out."

"I remember." He sighed. If he thought Claire was scary as an infant she was worse as a young toddler. That little girl climbed on everything and anything she could. How she hadn't ended up with a broken bone yet was beyond him. The last thing he wanted was to see her hurt.

"It will be fun." Caroline said smiling as she linked her arm with his. "Is that Finn?" She asked as they drew nearer to the front door.

He hadn't seen his eldest brother in close to fifteen years, but he wouldn't never forget his face. Finn had been MIA since he was a teenager a fall out with their parents over his now wife Sage. They had eloped and been living in Spain ever since. From what Elijah told him he now had four children of his own. He had only recently heard of Mikael's downfall and thus made his reappearance into the family.

"Yes." He said increasing his pace.

"Hello Niklaus." Finn said as he pushed the door open further for them. "And this must be the lovely Caroline, Elijah and Tatia have told me about."

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Caroline smiled.

"The pleasure is mine. Niklaus it is so good to see you again it has been far to long." Finn said giving him a quick hug. "Come in please let me introduce you to my wife and children." Finn said taking the bag Caroline was holding out of her hands.

"Nik, Caroline welcome." Tatia said rounding the corner with a large smile. "I'm so glad you came."

Nik wanted to make a remark but Caroline who truly was his better half answered first. "Thanks for having us. This is really beautiful."

Before Nik knew it they were swarmed by three red haired children running circles around them excitedly. "Boys calm down." Finn said and all three boys stopped laughing to themselves. "These are my sons Abel, Phineas, and David." Finn said tapping each child on the head as he named them. "My daughter Anna is helping sort through the ornaments with my wife Sage."

XXXXX

"Oh lets get this one." Phineas said jumping up and down as they walked around the tree lot. It had taken four different cars to get them all to the tree farm, and it looked like choosing a tree was going to be a task in and of itself. At least it wasn't horribly cold outside today.

"Hmm. How about a bigger one." Finn said looking at the small tree. It was barely taller than the small child in front of it.

"Yeah I want this one." Abel said running up to a large tree. It was a good thing the home had high ceilings.

"Oh I like this one to." Phineas said standing in front of the tree with his brother.

"They're so cute." Caroline said snuggling against Nik as they watched the children argue over which Christmas tree they liked the best.

"I just want to see how they plan on getting that home. It's at least ten feet." Nik smirked. "Not to mention the step stools we're going to have to buy to decorate the top."

"This is fun. I've never had this big family Christmas experience." Caroline smiled.

Nik smiled at her. "As long as we keep up our Christmas tradition."

XXXXX

"I am exhausted." Caroline said as they loaded the last dish into the dishwasher.

"Me too." Rebekah said leaning against the counter. "It's so nice to have our whole family together again. What's up with you and my brother?" Rebekah asked eyeing Katherine warily.

"We enjoy each other." Katherine shrugged.

"Kat you've been enjoying each other for like a year now." Caroline said looking at her pointedly.

"What can I say he's amazing in bed." Katherine shrugged.

"Ew." Rebekah said curling her lip in disgust.

"Well you asked." Katherine smirked.

"I don't need details on my brothers sex lives." Rebekah said shaking her head as she glared at both of them.

"Are you two only seeing each other?" Caroline asked wanting to confirm what she already thought.

"Yes." Katherine said rolling her eyes. "I don't know what we have, but it's nice." She smiled.

XXXXX

"So do you think Bekah's knocked up again?" Nik asked as he watched Caroline scurry about the bedroom trying to get ready. She was meeting his sister to help set up the wedding and of course Bekah had wanted to meet at eight in the morning. They hadn't been up this early in a very long time, well at least not out of bed.

"Not that she's told me. I'm pretty sure she would tell me that." Caroline said as she slipped into a skirt.

"Tell you before her brother?" He asked in mock hurt.

"She did last time." Caroline smiled at him as she pulled on her heels.

"I don't get it they've been engaged for like two years now and all of sudden she needs to get married in five weeks. Why?" Nik asked as Caroline came over to give him a kiss good bye.

"I don't know." Caroline sighed leaning into him.

"I love you." He said kissing her.

"Love you." Caroline said letting out a surprised moan as he pulled her down on top of him. She slid her tongue into his mouth as she straddled him hr skirt riding up her thighs as she did so. His lips left hers to travel down her neck. "Bekah is going to kill me if I'm late."

"Tell her it's my fault." He said as he flipped her over on her back. "You know I love this skirt."

XXXXX

"It's all going to work out right?" Rebekah asked as she browsed through the pamphlet of wedding bouquets.

"It's going to be perfect." Caroline assured her.

"I just want it to be perfect, and when they had a surprise opening it was like a sign or something. Everyone thinks I'm pregnant." Rebekah sighed as she handed her choices back to the florist.

"I'm sure people don't think that." Caroline lied, yes Nik and her had just had that conversation but a little white lie to preserve her feelings wouldn't hurt. Especially now that she knew she wasn't. Everyone would find out the truth sooner or later anyways.

"When are you two going to have kids. You've been married for almost two years now. I think Nik has come around to the idea well as much as he's going to until it happens." Rebekah said as the florist came back with the receipt and went over the order.

Caroline was glad for the distraction from the question. Truth was it was going to be sooner than Bekah thought. Caroline was late, she was never late. With all the hustle and bustle she hadn't realized it right away, but she was three days late. She chewed on her lip nervously she was going to have to buy a test.

They had had an oops a while back, Caroline had been sick and on antibiotics which decreased the effectiveness of her pills, she had been feeling better they had run out of condoms. One thing led to another. She just hoped Nik didn't regret his impulsiveness that weekend. Caroline was a little scared, but also a little excited to know that she had another life growing inside her. Well she didn't know that yet, but she assumed. Buying a test was on her agenda as soon as Bekah was on her way home.

Starting a family was something she had been thinking about for a few months now. Nik had been warming up to the idea gradually, babysitting Claire once a month probably helped. She was excited to buy a test so she could find out if her suspicions were correct or not. She really hoped it came back positive.

XXXXX

Nik walked into there house finding Caroline in the kitchen the table already set. He set the food on the table and gave her a kiss. "Did you have a good day love?"

"Yeah." She said seeming slightly tense.

"Bekah wearing you out?" He asked she had been so tired lately. Rebekah was a slave driver, he would be glad when the wedding was over.

"Something like that." Caroline said sitting down.

"You ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out looking up to meet his eyes.

Nik froze at her words. Pregnant as in having a baby. Her eyes bore into him full of uncertainty. He felt his pulse spike but as she offered him a small smile he couldn't' help but smile back as he pulled her into a hug. They had made a baby together, with Caroline by his side it didn't seem as terrifying as he thought it would. "You're sure?' He asked kissing her forehead.

"I'm late so I took a test it was positive." She said as he pushed the hair back out of her face.

"I love you Caroline." he said placing a hand on her stomach.

"I love you Nik." Caroline said kissing him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm scared." he admitted. "But between the two of us were going to be great parents. This baby is a part of us, and you and I were going to do this together. Be a family." he reassured her meaning every word of it. A few years ago he hadn't been sure he ever wanted to settle down, but Caroline changed everything. A life and family with Caroline was everything he wanted.

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Please leave one final review to let me know your thoughts. **

**Some of you asked if I would be writing another story. Yes. I will be starting a new story and uploading it by this weekend. It's title is Life's Unexpected Surprise. For those of you who have read On The Run it is going to be similar. **


End file.
